


Greed

by somethingintheireyes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Betrayal, Blood, Comedy, Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Final Haikyuu Quest, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Parallel Universes, and more death, basically anything you can think of to destroy relationships, body swap(?), first chapter HURTS, grand king oikawa, lots of blood, very very confused oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingintheireyes/pseuds/somethingintheireyes
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi thought they would be able to deal with the hardships that came with a long-distance relationships. Thought being the keyword. After their break-up, Oikawa's despair ends up placing his conciousness into a parallel version of himself. A demon king version of himself.OROikawa ends up in Grand King's body and has to figure out how to get himself back into his normal body





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I was having MAJOR iwaoi separation feels and this shit storm popped into my head?????

Oikawa woke up and didn’t move. He didn’t want to face the day. Not today. He wished this day would have never come. There was a warmth radiating next to him and for the first time, in what seemed like forever, he didn’t automatically curl into it. But he wouldn’t get up either. His throat was tight and his eyes burned. He tried to take a few calming breaths, to no avail.

 

Suddenly the figure next to him moved and slung an arm over his waist, pulling him into the warmth, enveloping him in the heat. He felt a light kiss on the back of his neck and the tears that were threatening to fall, left hot streaks down his face. He feigned sleep and just held the arm around him tightly.

 

It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, or even days and Oikawa wouldn’t have noticed. Time stands still with Iwaizumi but there was never enough time in the world to spend with him. Especially when their hours were numbered. The figure next to him moved strongly, indicating he was awake. Luckily the tears had stopped and he’d calmed down a bit – on the outside that is. Iwaizumi tugged on Oikawa’s waist indicating him to roll over. Oikawa rolled over to face Iwaizumi, breath catching in his throat at how beautiful he is. Oikawa had always thought he was beautiful, no matter the occasion. He loved all the faces he made and right now he was giving him one of his favorites. A small but pure smile, eyes half closed with sleep but shining with happiness. He couldn’t help but smile back regardless of the stinging in the back of his eyes.

 

“Good morning.” Iwaizumi said in gravelly voice.

 

“Morning.” Oikawa replied.

 

“’time is it?” Iwaizumi asked with a yawn.

 

“doesn’t matter.” Oikawa replied, burying his face in Iwaizumi’s chest and getting as close to him as possible.

 

“I don’t want today to happen as much as you don’t, but babe, it has to.” Iwaizumi said, rubbing comforting circles into his back.

 

Oikawa just got impossibly closer and shook his head.

 

Iwaizumi kissed the top of his head and held him for a while, not saying anything just absorbing the feeling that is Oikawa, because in just a few hours time, they would be separating for the first time since they first met. Iwaizumi tightened his hold at the thought and buried his face in Oikawa’s hair. He would do anything to stay like that for eternity.

 

~

The day went by too quickly for Oikawa when they finally got out of bed. Before he knew it, he was standing with Iwaizumi outside of his packed truck. They hadn’t said anything but Oikawa was looking at the ground, refusing to make eye contact. Iwaizumi walked forward and grabbed both of his hands in his own.

 

“hey, look at me.” Iwaizumi said softly.

 

Oikawa didn’t deny his request, but he didn’t make any move to comply.

 

Iwaizumi let go with one hand, and lightly grabbed the side of his face, “Please?”

 

Oikawa took in a shaky breath and slowly raised his head to meet Iwaizumi’s gaze. What he wasn’t expecting was seeing Iwaizumi’s eyes shining with tears. It felt like a truck had hit Oikawa in the chest and he threw his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck, pulling him close, and letting out a choked sob that he had been holding back.

 

Hands clutched the back of his sweater and held him close.

 

“Please don’t go.” Oikawa said in a barely audible voice.

 

He felt Iwaizumi stiffen and suddenly squeezed him as hard as he possibly could and whispered back, “I wish I didn’t have to.”

 

Surprisingly, Oikawa was the first to pull away. He looked at Iwaizumi’s tear stained face and brought a hand up to wipe away the tears. Iwaizumi grabbed the hand on his cheek and held it there, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He intertwined their fingers and looked him dead in the eyes.

 

“Never forget that I’m only a phone call away.” He leaned in and kissed the tears out of Oikawa’s eyes, kissed both cheeks and his forehead.

 

“Also, never forget that I love you.” And he pulled Oikawa in for a deep kiss, both trying to exude every emotion they were feeling.

 

They broke away and leaned their foreheads on each other’s.

 

“I love you so much, Hajime.” Oikawa said with a shaky voice.

 

“And I you, Tooru.” Iwaizumi replied with an equally shaky voice.

 

Iwaizumi reluctantly pulled away stating that he had to go. Oikawa pulled him in for one last hug, Iwaizumi kissed him one last time, and then he was gone.

 

~

 

Once the initial shock of Iwaizumi leaving had subsided, Oikawa thought everything was going to be alright. The first two weeks he was gone, they nearly called each other every night, each raving about university. But soon, their phone calls became less frequent and their fights more frequent.

 

Oikawa was always irritable, which was something he usually wasn’t. He really did try to be bright and cheery but how could he? When he would text Iwaizumi it wasn’t until a few hours later he’d get a reply. And when they called, he’d always be talking about his _new_ friends and his _new_ team and it seemed like he was doing so much better over there than he ever would have with Oikawa.

 

Oikawa knew he was being irrational. He _knew_ he should be happy that Iwaizumi was having fun and doing well, but Oikawa was selfish. And he knew that. _He_ wanted to be the reason that Iwaizumi was happy.

 

However, he was in a better mood than usual today. It was Friday and Friday evenings were their skype dates where they would watch a movie and then chat a little and then go do whatever they had planned for night time, both agreeing that it was fine to go out and party without the other.

 

Oikawa got home after practice, took a shower and changed into some comfortable clothes before grabbing his laptop and settling himself in bed.

 

He grabbed his phone and shot a quick text to Iwaizumi:

 

_Iwa-chan~ it’s date night! What time do you wanna call? I have no plans tonight so anything works for me, love you ( ˘ ³˘)_ _♥_

He smiled at his phone before putting it down and scrolling through the movies on Netflix. It was his turn to pick the movie and he was in the mood for a rom-com. He was humming to himself as he scrolled when he heard his phone ding. His heart rate picked up a bit and he smiled, grabbed his phone and opened the message.

 

_Hi, Oikawa, I’m so sorry but I can’t skype tonight, I have plans w one of my senpais, you know how those things go right? Talk to you later_ _©_

Oikawa felt his heart stop as he blinked at the message. He read it again just to be sure that he read it properly. He practically threw his phone to the floor and shoved his laptop off of his lap. He angrily got out of bed and paced around the room, hands roughly combing through his hair. He kept trying to convince himself that it was okay, that these things happened. His train of thought was going nowhere, so he changed, grabbed his phone and headphones and went for a run.

 

He found it bitterly ironic that the first song that played was “We don’t talk anymore.”

 

By the time he had gotten home and taken a shower, the physical exhaustion his body felt was immense and he fell asleep immediately.

 

~

He woke up Saturday morning around eight, seeing as he fell asleep quite early as well. He blearily grabbed his phone and blinked sleep out of his eyes as he processed why his screen didn’t look normal.

 

It finally registered that these were texts and calls and snapchats – all from Iwaizumi. His heart started racing as a he suddenly got very worried. Had something happened? Was he hurt?

 

He opened his calls first to see if there were any voicemails. There weren’t any. Next he moved onto the texts.

 

_Oikawaaaaa I miss you baby_

_OIkawaaaaaaaaa answer your phone I wanna tlakn to youuuu_

_Baby ar you ma d at me formiising date night? Why dot you cal me I can make it up to you;)_

_Fine tond’t anser m its oikahy_

_I wish you hwere thi sparty is so oooooood_

And that’s where they ended. Oikawa was suddenly very scared to open his snapchats. Not only that, he was a little touched but mostly angry. Touched because drunk Iwaizumi paid a lot of attention to him, angry because the reason he skipped out on date night was to party. He steeled his nerves and opened up snapchat.

 

The first one was a beer pong table in what looked to be a basement. He then looked up at the second counter, which was 589 seconds. He sighed and sat down, starting to watch them all. The first half seemed to be a tally of how well he was doing, the second half were all party videos. He couldn’t hear or see anything at all. When he finished going through them he sighed and went over to his unplayed stories. Ironically the first one was Iwaizumi’s story from 3 am. He clicked through, a lot the same that he had sent Oikawa. Until the last one. He replayed it about twelve times to see if he was really seeing what was there.

 

His phone slipped out of his hand and clattered to the ground as he felt his heart breaking into several thousand tiny pieces. He stared at the ground trying to process everything, he didn’t even know when tears started falling down his face.

 

Suddenly his phone started ringing loudly, tearing him out of his trance. He slowly bent down and picked it up, turning it over to face the screen. He laughed emotionlessly when he saw “Iwa-chan~~~~~~~©” and a picture of them kissing and laughing.

 

He answered with a curt, “what.”

 

“Well good morning to you too sunshine.” Iwaizumi replied sarcastically.

 

“Why are you calling?” Oikawa said coldly.

 

“Am I not allowed to call my boyfriend?” Iwaizumi replied with a confused chuckle.

 

“Wow, I’m _so_ glad to be given the time of day by the great Iwaizumi Hajime!” Oikawa said with venom dripping in his tone.

  
“Alright, what the fuck is wrong with you right now?” Iwaizumi asked angrily.

 

“Oh, _I don’t know_ the weather isn’t great, dropped my phone, my boyfriend made out with someone _that isn’t me._ Y’know, normal things.” Oikawa spat back.

 

“I-what?” Iwaizumi asked.

 

“Aw, do you not remember? Why don’t you go check your snapchat story.” Oikawa said before hanging up.

 

He threw himself on the bed, lying down, phone in his hands. He opened up snapchat again and watched Iwaizumi’s story again. And sure enough, it was still there. A dark video with cheers in the background, until someone shined a light on Iwaizumi, pressed against a wall with some tall dark stranger between his legs and on his lips, with the caption “Hell yeah! Our little Hajime is getting laid tonight!”

He shook his head and watched as it ended letting fresh tears fall down his face. His phone started ringing again and he was thinking of ignoring it but decided not to.

 

“Tooru, I’m so sorry I -“

 

Oikawa cut him off, “Right which are you gonna give me, huh? You didn’t mean it? He came onto you? You were too drunk to know what you were doing?”

 

“No I –“

 

“Save it, Iwaizumi. I don’t want to hear it.” He was going to hang up when he heard an angry, “Wait.”

 

“You wanna know the truth huh?” Iwaizumi’s tone was laced with fury.

 

“That would be _lovely_.” Oikawa replied.

 

“I knew what I was fucking doing, alright? I knew it. The whole time. Granted, it was stupid, my reasoning that is. But I knew it. You wanna know why I did it?”

 

He waited for a reply but Oikawa was too shocked to reply. Iwaizumi took that as a signal to go on, “I did it because I was hurt. You, you always call to talk about how _great_ your team is, and how they _worship_ you because of your serve and you have people throwing themselves at your feet with confessions and you’re getting asked out left and right and you seem happy about it! Yes, I know that’s who you are but, God, Tooru, can’t you just sometimes give me reassurance that you won’t leave me for one of them?”

 

“I-“ Oikawa started but didn’t get to finish.

 

“No, you never do. So I’m over here, hours away, worried that one of these phone calls is going to be you telling me that you went on a date with someone and fell in love with them _instead of me._ So you know what, I made plans with one of my senpais on our date night because I just couldn’t handle you gushing about some cute guy that asked for your number. I kissed that guy because I wanted to see if I was the only one in this relationship that isn’t okay with being with anyone else. And you know what? I hated it. Every second of it. It wasn’t you. I hated that it wasn’t you. I hated that you were hours away with people lined up to take my spot. I just-“

 

His voice cracked at the end before he could finish his sentence. Oikawa felt like there was a lump in his throat and his eyes were wide and his heart was beating rapidly.

 

“Hajime…” Oikawa said quietly in the phone. He didn’t know what to say. He wanted to console him, he wanted to hug him and let him know that he meant the world to him. He wanted to let him know that all his fears matched his own. But the words wouldn’t come. He was barely breathing as it was.

 

“Tooru… I think… It would be best…”

 

 _No. No, this wasn’t happening._ Oikawa’s vision started spinning as he clutched the phone. _No, no no!_

“No!” Oikawa shouted into the phone.

 

“Tooru, always remember, that I will always love you, more than you could ever imagine. I’m so sorry, I just, can’t do this anymore.” And the line went dead.

 

 _No no no no no no Hajime, no please no._ Oikawa tried multiple times to call him and he didn’t pick up any of them. He texted him and got no reply. He dropped to his knees and sobbed into his palms.

 

After what felt like an eternity, he got up, walked over to his desk and picked up the picture frame of the two them smiling broadly. Around it, the frame was engraved with

 

_‘Always and forever, partners for life’_

Iwaizumi had given it to him as a graduation present. It was their form of a promise ring. He slowly walked back to his bed, laying down and clutching the picture to his chest, tears falling down his face as he curled into a ball.

 

His final thought before falling back to sleep was ‘I would give anything to have Iwaizumi with me forever.’

 

~

 

Oikawa woke up, sat up and stretched, eyes still closed. He scratched his chest and realized it wasn’t clothed. That’s odd, he thought, he could’ve sworn he had on a sweatshirt when he-

 

That’s when his memories hit him like a truck. His eyes widened as he went to grab his phone to see if it was real, but then froze. This… wasn’t his room. It was grandiose and a tad bit gaudy, but it was… regal? That was the only way he could describe the gold ornate details adorning every surface and the long velvet black curtains. Not to mention he was in a king sized canopy bed with blood red sheets.

 

He started panicking a little and went to brush his hair out of his face but froze when his hand hit something on the side of his head. He lifted his hand up to feel… what on earth was that? It felt like bone and it curled a bit and was pointy. Was that… a horn? He tugged it which sharply yanked his head sideway.

 

Okay… it’s attached to his head.

 

What the fuck is happening.

 

He saw a mirror in the room and jumped up and ran over and took in his appearance.

 

He had two large dusty brown horns on either side of his head. He blinked at his reflection and then looked himself in the eyes. He leaned forward and placed a hand – which had black fingernails – on his cheek under his eyes, which were _red._ His irises were bright red and almost looked like… liquid. They had a fluidity to them that eyes shouldn’t have.

 

He heard the double doors creak open and saw a small woman in what looked like a maid outfit bow when she saw him and said, “Good morning, Grand King.”

 

_What. The. Fuck._

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty have a lot of situation explaining

Oikawa was currently pacing around the room he had awoken in. The stone was cold against his feet, he noted that his toenails were also black. He had drawn back the heavy velvet curtains to reveal a large expanse of land before him. Green rolling hills, forests, and he looked to be in a castle. That he was apparently the King of. The light was streaming brightly into the room, making it less eerie, the reds brighter, the golds sparkling.

 

There was another knock on the door. He ignored it. The last encounter didn’t go over very well, he had practically scared the poor maid half to death with his desperation to know what was happening.

 

When he didn’t respond, the door was pushed open anyway, and a familiar face stuck his head in. Oikawa felt a rush of relief upon seeing Kuroo’s face. That was, until he noticed the light tan horns amongst his black hair. His eyes were also red and liquid-esque, and he had on the strangest outfit. It looked to be a black general’s jacket, with black pants, brown knee high boots and a red cloak draped over his shoulders.

 

Oikawa let out a groan and dropped to the ground, dropping his head in defeat, noting that he could feel the movement through the extra appendages as well.

 

“Uh, what’s up with you?” Kuroo asked.

 

Well, at least he sounded the same. He lifted his head up and eyed him precariously, not responding.

 

“Yeah, she wasn’t wrong. Your aura’s off. Seriously, dude, what’s up?” Kuroo asked, extending a hand out to him. His nails were also black. The way he spoke was also the same. He felt something stir inside of him, something that made him think he could trust this version of the boy he knew.

 

He tentatively placed his hand in the outstretched one, and was yanked off the ground.

 

Oikawa narrowed his eyes and uttered out, “…Kuroo?”

 

Kuroo looked at him with a confused look, “Always have been. Did you like, piss off some mage and get a weird spell on you? Not that I would be surprised or anything. If that’s the case let me just see what Kenma’s up to, he owes me one for-“

 

“Hold on, hold on, hold on.” Oikawa said quickly, waving his hands in front of him, trying to get Kuroo to stop talking. He noticed that when he shook his head, there was a bit more air resistance than normal. _That_ was going to take some getting used to.

 

Kuroo cocked an eyebrow at him.

 

How on Earth was he supposed to deal with this? How was he supposed to explain? He sucked in a deep breath and just went for it, “I’m not the Oikawa you think I am, I’m a university student who lives in Sendai and just woke up in this weird ass place with these things,” he said, gesturing to his horns, “And I’m just hella confused and want to know what’s happening okay?”

 

Kuroo blinked at him with a completely blank look on his face.

 

Oikawa waited for him to say something and all that he got in response was, “Yeah… I’m just… gonna call Kenma.”

 

Oikawa let out a breath and tried to calm himself. Kenma was smart. Kenma could probably figure out how to get them out of this mess, all he’d do is call- wait, does this place even have cell phones?

 

His question was answered when the atmosphere in the room changed. He turned towards Kuroo who had his eyes shut and a strange vibe was emitting from him. Suddenly a black mist started forming in front of them and thickening. Suddenly the mist dissappated and in its place was… Kenma.

  
Right.

 

He looked like Kenma, same bored expression, blond hair with black roots showing, but he was wearing a heavy looking white cloak and holding a large tan staff, with a small black crow sitting atop it.

 

He stared at Kenma with wide eyes and Kenma just ignored his presence and huffed at Kuroo.

 

“I told you to stop summoning me. I will remove that ability from you if you do that again. And trust me, it isn’t going to tickle.” He said flatly and a bit annoyed.

 

“Look, it’s an emergency, I know you don’t want anything to do with us, but like, just listen to this.” Kuroo said, looking over at Oikawa urging him to speak.

 

Kenma shifted his gaze to Oikawa, it was dubious and untrusting. His eyes looked as if they were illuminated like a liquid gold. It chilled him to the bone.

 

He took in a deep breath and repeated what he had said before.

 

The further he got into the story, the more interested and calculating Kenma seemed to look.

 

“So, you’re claiming that you’re from a different world than ours and somehow ended up here?” Kenma said carefully.

 

“Yes.” Oikawa replied.

 

Kenma’s brow furrowed in thought and he mumbled to himself, “I thought this couldn’t happen.”

 

Oikawa couldn’t quite pick up what he was saying so he went, “Huh?”

 

Kenma looked back at him, “I have read something like this before.”

 

Oikawa’s heart started beating rapidly and excitement ran through his veins as he said, “Really?”

 

“Granted, I’ve only read about it. It’s the theory that when two versions of one being in parallel universes have the same desire, one consciousness ends up in the vassal of the stronger consciousness.” Kenma said.

 

Oikawa blinked at him, “I don’t understand. Parallel universes?”

 

“You really might be telling the truth.” Kenma said exasperatedly, “Yes, there are many parallel universes to this one. We’re still working on determining how many there are to be exact, but there are enough that I don’t feel like explaining. But, it seems as if the consciousness that is taking hold right now has had a similar desire to the Grand King’s. Which is an unnerving thought in itself.”

 

“What do you mean by ‘desire’?” Oikawa asked.

 

“There has to be something your current consciousness craved in your own universe that matched this ones. What’s the last thing you remember?” Kenma asked.

 

“Um, well, let’s see…” Oikawa tapped on his chin, trying to remember back to what happened clearly, “Last night I got mad at my boyfriend because he cheated on me, when in reality it was me who drove him to do that because apparently I’m a flirt and we didn’t really figure out how to do long distance really well and we ended up breaking up. I remember lying in bed afterwards until I fell asleep and when I woke up here.”

 

Kenma blinked at him, “Huh, well there’s a lot we could go off of that, but I’m assuming it has to do something with your boyfriend. Which means he is probably a parallel version of someone here.”

 

He looked at him expectantly, and Oikawa blinked until it clicked what he was asking, “Oh! His name is Iwaizumi Hajime.”

 

Kuroo started choking on air and exclaimed, “NO FUCKING WAY!”

 

Just as Kenma sighed and said, “I wish I could be surprised.”

 

Oikawa was startled by the reactions, looking back and forth between the two, “What? What was that reaction for? Who is he here?”

 

Kenma looked a bit flustered and possibly a bit sympathetic as he said, “Let’s just say you two aren’t on the best of terms in this universe.”

 

“Best of terms?! Are you shitting me?! These two are-“ Kuroo’s voice was suddenly stopped in its tracks when Kenma shifted his gaze to Kuroo, eyes widening and illuminating.

 

Kuroo grabbed at his throat and tried to speak but no sound came out. He glared at Kenma, a black aura seeping out of his being, eyes flashing red when Kenma rolled his eyes and said, “Calm down, I’ll remove it when I leave.”

 

The black mist went away and his eyes stopped glowing and he stomped away, arms crossed over his chest and threw himself angrily on the bed.

 

Kenma looked back at Oikawa and said, “You need to figure out what that desire is and correct it in order to send this consciousness back into the former vassal.”

 

“What do you mean correct it?” Oikawa asked.

 

“You need to change that desire into something positive, because this only comes from heavy, dark desires.” Kenma said.

 

“How am I supposed to figure out what that is, and how to reverse it?” Oikawa sighed.

 

“I wish I could help with that, but I am not familiar with this consciousness nor am I familiar, and I don’t really care to be honest, with the Grand King’s personal desires.” Kenma said.

 

Oikawa threw his hands up, “Great, this could take forever. What happens if I never figure it out?”

 

Kenma looked sheepish and averted his gaze.

 

“Well, I’m taking that as the outcome isn’t really a great one.” Oikawa said nervously.

 

Kenma looked back at him, “If you don’t succeed in reversing the desire, your consciousness will be overtaken by the former, and the two will merge, forever changing the one belonging to this universe and effectively erasing the existence of the one in the other universe.”  
  
Oikawa could feel dread rising in the pit of his stomach, “What do you mean by ‘erase the existence’?”

 

“Your body in the other universe will die and this consciousness absorbed by this universe’s.” Kenma said solemnly.

 

The news made Oikawa’s head spin. He placed a hand to his forehead and his vision swam. He sat down on the edge of the bed and stared out with wide eyes. How did he get into this situation?

 

“If it’s any type of reassurance, I’ve never seen this actually happen, I’m only informing you on the knowledge I have through my readings. I could be wrong, and you could fall asleep and this is all a dream. I’m hoping for the latter for you.” Kenma tried to fix his mood.

 

Oikawa sighed and replied, “Thanks for all the help Kenma.”

 

Kenma nodded and looked over at Kuroo, eyes momentarily glowing and then said, “Now that I’ve explained everything I can to Oikawa, I’m leaving. Inform him how this world works so he doesn’t go and get himself killed.” Kenma said, adding in a quiet, “Not that I would mind.” That no one heard.

 

Kuroo opened his mouth to speak and Kenma cut him off, “And if you ever summon me again, I will make it so that you never speak _or breathe_ ever again.” His eyes flashed dangerously before he disappeared in a flurry of white smoke, and once again it was just Kuroo and Oikawa.

 

“So, Kenma obviously doesn’t like us. Or, well, you and the Grand King.” Oikawa observed.

 

Kuroo let out a howl of laughter, “I have a lot to explain to you, buddy.” And clapping him on the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, now that all of the explainy stuff is done we can get into the good bits! I'm glad this is being well received! I have high hopes for this story!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the concept of this story so HOPEFULLY because i'm on break i'll be able to get out a couple more chapters before my classes start piling work on me again!

“Alright, alright. Let me see if I understand everything here. I’m a demon king, with my own kingdom, but everyone hates me. Well, us. Hinata, Aone, Kageyama, Iwa-chan, and Kenma are in some guild and all want us dead. Iwa-chan and I used to be friends but I betrayed him and he left to join the heroes guild. And you and Kenma had a falling out as well and you decided to come work with me.” Oikawa was rubbing his temple trying to make sense of the whole situation.

 

Kuroo nodded his head and threw up a thumbs up, “Yep, that’s about it. No need to know any history or anything, hopefully you won’t be here long. No offense.”

“Trust me, this is too much for me to handle, I want to go home as much as you probably want the King back.” Oikawa sighed, “Oh, by the way, what happened between me and Iwa-chan?”

 

Kuroo shrugged, “That happened before I came around. You wouldn’t tell me why, so your guess is as good as mine.”

 

“Huh…” Oikawa pursed his lips, “And you? What happened between you and Kenma to make you high tail it to the dark side?”

 

Kuroo’s eyes donned a dark look as the corner of his mouth turned up in a sinister smile, “Now that’s a secret only for me to know.” And winked.

 

The tone of his voice and look in his eyes sent his blood running cold. He needed to get out of here.

 

“Alright, so, Kenma said whatever I need to do probably has something to do with Iwa-chan. You wouldn’t perhaps know where he would be, would you.” Oikawa asked half-heartedly. If they really hated them that much they would be nowhere to be found.

 

“Ha, well, about that…” Kuroo said, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“What?” Oikawa asked carefully, an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Uh, why don’t you put your clothes on and just, come with me, yeah?” Kuroo said. “I’ll wait outside.”

 

He left and shut the door behind him, the sound resonating throughout the room that he was now alone in.

 

He shot a quizzical look to the door and decided he’d find out soon enough and walked to what looked like a wardrobe. Hanging on display was a long black cape, next to it was a jacket similar to Kuroo’s except it was longer, had a purple interior and gold décor. He assumed it was to stand out as “king”.

 

Oikawa noted the irony in him being a king in this universe as he sorted through all the similar looking shirts. He grabbed one and quickly pulled it over his head. Well, attempted to be quick, forgetting he had horns and nearly pulling himself into the wardrobe after getting the point stuck in the front of the shirt. After a bit of struggling, he finally got the shirt over his head. He pulled on black pants, and put the jacket on over it. It was lighter than he expected it to be, but that was made up by the weight of the cape he threw over his shoulders. He pulled on the white thigh high boots that were next to the wardrobe.

 

He carefully looked at his reflection in the mirror. He felt as if he was in a funny costume. Well, funny wasn’t really the right way to describe it. The materials all felt luxurious and he was 99% sure that the gold was _actual_ gold. He really did look like a demon king. To make matters even more unnerving, there was his eyes that he kept forgetting about. Now that the shock of everything had died down, he moved closer to the reflection and examined them. The pupils were slits instead of round, and the irises were bright red. He remembered back to looking at Kuroo and Kenma’s eyes, though different colors, their’s were slightly illuminated, where his weren’t. He wondered if that had something to do with a differentiation in abilities or not. But what freaked him out the most was that the irises looked to be dynamic, as if they were rippling with untapped power underneath. They reminded him of thick lava or metallic paint being churned.

 

He tore his gaze away, feeling something stirring inside him, the more he looked into them. It was an unfamiliar feeling, and it was sending warning signals inside his brain. He took a deep breath and pulled the door open and nodded at Kuroo.

 

“You ready to face your kingdom?” Kuroo asked.

 

“Not really, you’re going to have to explain to me how to act so that no one gets too freaked out.” Oikawa said.

 

“Yeah, you have a point. Word gets out that you’re acting off and who knows what enemies will come and take a shot at you. Granted, you have me as your buddy and I’m no weakling, but it would be easier if you knew how to use your powers.” Kuroo said shrugging.

 

“Who knows, maybe I still can. First things first, take me to wherever you said you were going to after I mentioned Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said.

 

“Right. Well… prepare yourself.” And Kuroo turned and walked down the hall.

 

~

“Where are we…” Oikawa said, utterly creeped out.

 

They were in a very dark and damp part of the castle. A feeling of dread had been building in his chest the more questions Kuroo avoided.

 

They walked up to a door and Kuroo waved his hand in front of it. There were creaks and high pitched whines as the door slowly moved sideways, revealing what looked to be a dungeon.

 

“Kuroo… where…” Oikawa started before he heard a cough from somewhere inside. It was pitch black though, so Oikawa had no idea what was happening.

 

Another wave of his hand resulted in a torch to be lit, revealing heavy iron bars and illuminating a single area.

 

Oikawa walked over slowly, and peered in. There was a figured hunched against the wall, breathing heavily, as if it was hard.

 

Kuroo walked up and kicked the iron bars, a harsh metallic sound rang out throughout the dungeon, “You have a visitor, so why don’t you try and be polite, _Iwa-chan.”_

The figure raised it’s head slowly, eyes meeting Oikawa’s. Oikawa’s breath caught in his throat, his heart stuttering to a stop. The figure was Iwaizumi, but his eyes were cold and nearly lifeless, a look in them Oikawa had never seen before. It was absolute disgust and hatred. His face was dirty and had dried blood caked to it.

 

“Fuck off.” Iwaizumi said in a hoarse voice. Even though it was barely audible, the venom that dripped from his tone was paralyzing. However, he promptly let out multiple coughs, the last one having him doubled over, and had blood leaking from his mouth.

 

“Iwa…” Oikawa said, voice barely above a whisper, tears forming in his eyes.

 

Suddenly something snapped inside of him, “Let me in! I need to help him, he’s obviously hurt!”

 

There was a dark laugh, and it wasn’t coming from Kuroo.

 

“ _Help me?_ How the fuck are you supposed to help me when you’re the one who did this to me?” Iwaizumi said, spitting blood out of his mouth in their direction.

 

Oikawa’s eyes widened and he backed up until his back hit a wall, “I… what?”

 

“Well, I mean, if it helps, it _technically_ wasn’t _you.”_ Kuroo said sheepishly.

 

“Who the fuck am I here?!” Oikawa suddenly shouted, “Let him out. Let me help him.”

 

“What? No. No way.” Kuroo said.

 

“What do you mean, ‘no way’? He could die in there?” Oikawa said frantically.

 

“And? Do you not remember what I told you? They’re our rivals. Literally want us dead. They’re at a disadvantage now that we have him. There’s no way we’re letting him out.” Kuroo explained.

 

“That doesn’t mean he has to die here!” Oikawa shouted.

 

“So what if he does? That’s one less of them we have to deal with. You yourself said that you were keeping him down here and making sure his death would be long and drawn out.” Kuroo spat back.

 

“I’m not him.” Oikawa said darkly.

 

“I know. And I’m not going to let some moronic human consciousness come here and fuck up everything me and King Oikawa have done.” Kuroo approached him, the aura around him shifting.

 

Oikawa could feel something thrumming in his veins, like electricity running underneath his skin.

 

“Let him out. Now.” Oikawa’s voice sounded funny in his ears. It was as if had gained depth and reverberation.

 

Kuroo’s murderous aura dropped and looked at Oikawa with a bit of awe in his eyes, “Maybe the King really is in there somewhere…”

 

Oikawa’s breathing was measured and heavy, but suddenly something in his mind pushed back and that unfamiliar feeling was smothered. He blinked a couple of times and felt a tiny bit weaker than a few seconds prior. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, calculating the situation.

 

“Alright. How about this, we let him out, _but_ we don’t set him free. I’m sure you have some trapping ability or imprisonment spell in you, we’ll just make sure he can’t contact anyone or leave the castle. Just, let me at least help him.” Oikawa proposed.

 

“I can put a protective ward on the castle that would block out Kenma’s magic since I’m familiar with it. And we have more than enough guards and mage’s on call that if this brute even tried to escape he’d be killed on the spot.” Kuroo sighed, “Alright, fine. We can compromise here.”

 

Oikawa burst into a smile and threw his arms around Kuroo, “Thank you thank you!”

 

Kuroo chuckled, “Your guys’ personalities aren’t really that different.”

 

With a wave of his hand the bars sank into the ceiling and floor and Oikawa rushed into the room, kneeling next to Iwaizumi.

 

Iwaizumi eyed Oikawa suspiciously, “What are you up to? You’re acting like…”

 

Oikawa was expecting him to continue his thought after he trailed it off, but he didn’t.

 

“A lot has happened. But I mean it when I say I’m sorry for whatever I’ve done to you. Can you stand?” Oikawa asked softly.

 

Iwaizumi stared at him, looking over every feature of his face, as if he was trying to read his mind or find out what was different. Suddenly his eyes went hard again, “I would have been able to stand if you didn’t shatter my leg.”

 

Hurt and guilt coursed through Oikawa’s body, even though he knew he wasn’t the one that did this to him.

 

“Um, hey Kuroo, I wouldn’t possibly be able to heal him would I?” Oikawa asked, throwing a glance over his shoulder.

 

“You can, but what you did to his leg wasn’t pretty, that would take a long time to fix, but, you could probably get it to the point where he’d be able to put a little weight on it.” Kuroo said.

 

Oikawa was grateful that Kuroo was willing to help him when he knew how adamant he was against this.

 

“Alright, how do I do that?” Oikawa asked. He ignored the quizzical look Iwaizumi was boring into the side of his face.

 

Kuroo pursed his lips and scratched at his head, “Um… it’s not really like a how, it’s just a feeling really. There’s no incantation to go with this one, it’s just you kind of your mind telling your soul what to do, and the rest just happens.”

 

“Hm…” Oikawa looked back at Iwaizumi and asked, “Which leg is it?”

 

Iwaizumi gave him a look that meant he said something really stupid, “Wow, I don’t know, maybe it’s the leg that isn’t bent and moveable.”

 

Oikawa looked down and saw one leg was out straight, his foot leaning towards the right, the other was bent with his foot placed flat on the ground. Right. Stupid question.

 

Oikawa positioned himself by the injured leg and looked at it for a bit. He decided to just go for it. If it worked, it worked, if it didn’t, well he tried and he’d just princess carry him to wherever Kuroo led them.

 

He rubbed his hands together to try and quell the nervousness, took a deep breath and hovered his hands above Iwaizumi’s leg and then closed his eyes and cleared his mind, thinking about nothing but healing Iwaizumi’s leg and willing that to happen. He felt something stirring inside of him again and promptly afterwards, he heard Iwaizumi howl in pain.

 

Oikawa quickly pulled his hands away, eyes shooting open and he went to apologize but he saw Kuroo there, a hand over Iwaizumi’s mouth, another on his shoulder.

 

“You did it, you actually did it. But, yes, it’s going to hurt him, you’re regrowing bones, it’s almost as a painful as breaking them.” Kuroo told Oikawa.

 

Oikawa momentarily bit his lip and resolved himself saying, “Iwa-chan I’m so sorry, I’ll try and make this quick.”

 

He resumed what he was doing and closed his eyes even tighter as he heard Iwaizumi’s muffled cries. He felt the sensation in his palms grow stronger as his heart beat did everytime Iwaizumi cried out.

 

Before he knew it, Iwaizumi’s cries ended completely. He opened his eyes carefully to see Iwaizumi looking at him in a mixture of awe and fear and Kuroo staring back with wide eyes and jaw dropped.

 

“…What?” Oikawa asked carefully, worried he did something to Iwaizumi’s leg. When he looked down, he saw Iwaizumi moving it completely fine.

 

“You… completely healed it. In minutes. That…” Kuroo said in shock.

 

“Is that a… good thing?” Oikawa asked.

 

Kuroo made eye-contact and replied, “I don’t really know.”

 

Oikawa was put off by the comment and still in shock over that ability. There was a faint sensation in the furthest corners of his mind that he didn’t acknowledge because they faded as soon as they appeared. He just decided to help Iwaizumi and follow Kuroo out of the dungeon to a washroom.

 

“I’m gonna go start on the warding spell. It’s going to take a little bit of time so keep an eye on him until I’m finished.” Kuroo eyed Iwaizumi warily as he walked away. Iwaizumi glared at him in return.

 

Kuroo’s eyes met Oikawa’s momentarily before he turned away and walked down the hall.

 

“Um, I guess I’ll just, wait out here.” Oikawa said awkwardly when the two were alone.

 

Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa again, before turning on his heel and walking into the washroom. The door shut behind him and Oikawa dropped to the ground, back against the wall, the weakness from before returning. He stared at his palms in awe. So this was really happening…

 

~

 

Iwaizumi washed his face and gave the pearl white sink a look of disgust as the ruddy water swirled down the drain. He dried his face and winced in pain at even simple motions. He sat on the floor and reached for the strap on his inner thigh, pulling out a small bag.

 

He dumped the contents of the bag in his hand, surprised they were still in usable shape after the torment that Oikawa had put him through.

 

He squeezed the runes in his palm and cleared his mind. Suddenly a voice that wasn’t his own felt like it was in his ears, when in reality it was resonating within him.

 

_Iwazumi-san! You’re okay! Thank God!_

_Kenma, what’s going on?_

_I’m guessing you’ve been in contact with the Grand King._

_So you know?_

_Faintly. What he claims to have happened was a parallel version’s consciousness has taken the place of the Grand King’s. I’m still deciding on whether to believe him or not. I’ve never seen it happen, and I didn’t think it could but the person that I talked to earlier was_ not _the Grand King._

Iwaizumi took a deep breath and replayed the scene in his cell for Kenma.

 

_His powers… they’re so much stronger than they used to be._

_Yeah, I don’t know if I believe this whole ‘parallel universe’ thing._

_I don’t know. I could feel that he still had his powers, but he really seemed as if he had no idea what was going on._

Iwaizumi recalled the nostalgic feeling he had when he saw the desperation in his eyes and tone of his voice when he saw the state he was in. This made him second guess whether he was lying or not.

 

_Alright, Iwaizumi-san, I have a plan._

_What is it?_

_You’re being kept as a prisoner correct?_

_Yeah._

_Get close to him again. If he’s lying, he’ll have to keep up the charade and you’ll be able to try and get information and bring it back to me._

_Hold on a second, Kuroo is currently placing a warding spell on the castle right now, I won’t be able to use the runes when it’s finished._

_Well, if he isn’t lying, he’s going to accept you fully, you and him are close in his world. He’s going to try anything to get you to trust him, even if it’s taking you around the barrier. But, the main goal is to try and convince him to make a trade-off with us and we’ll ambush him and end this once and for all._

_You mean… kill him? Won’t that kill the other consciousness as well._

_Yes, but that’s a price we have to pay._

Iwaizumi thought about the pros and cons of the situation. Really, if he was going to be trapped here, and not knowing if he was telling the truth or not, he might as well try and make the best of his stay. Besides, he’ll never forgive Oikawa for what he did to him. A sinister smile came across his face.

 

_That other Oikawa has nothing to do with me here. Let’s do it._

They formulated their plan and Iwaizumi hid the runes again, standing up slowly, not to jostle anymore injuries.

 

He looked at himself in the mirror and nodded, knowing his goal.

 

He walked out of the washroom and looked at Oikawa on the ground, hatred and curiousity battling inside of him. He put on the most charming smile he could and said, “Well, if I’m being kept here against my will, might as well try and get to know you again, shittykawa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooooh noooooooooo whatever is going to happen now! much questions! ;D i hope you enjoy this chapter!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters always end up so long???? I feel like I ramble a lot but like idk?????????????? Its 3:30 am so take it before i change my mind

“Okay, Kuroo, now that you’re finished the warding spell, is there anything I need to know?” Oikawa asked, sitting at the large dining table with his chin in his hands.

 

Iwaizumi was sitting next to him, bandages tight around his waist because Oikawa couldn’t heal them all without getting light headed. Kuroo was sitting on the table, leaning back on his hands, legs crossed.

 

“Hmmm, like what? I told you the basic rundown of relationships and whatnot.” Kuroo asked.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But like, I’m a _King_ don’t I have, like, a kingdom to run or something? What if like, another king needs to discuss creeds or something like that, or what if a war is declared or what if I need to make some grand proclamation or-“

 

Kuroo sat up and held his hands up, “Whoa whoa whoa, slow your roll there. You don’t need to worry about that, it’s all taken care of for the most part. And the only ones stupid enough to ‘wage war’ are those assholes.”

 

Kuroo tossed his head in Iwaizumi’s direction and got a blood curdling glare in response.

 

“And I still don’t agree with all of this-“  
  
Oikawa held up a hand to silence him, “I’ve made my decision.”

 

Kuroo sighed, “Yeah, _I know.”_

 

“Anyway, I meant like, how do I act around here?” Oikawa asked.

 

“Your personality seems to be pretty similar. Granted, you’re a bit more ruthless, but I don’t think that side will show anytime soon and hopefully by then, you’ll be back to normal.” Kuroo said.

 

“Mmmm, yeah, I need to figure that one out. But, in the meantime, how about you teach me how to do things!” Oikawa said excitedly. Using his powers to heal Iwaizumi was pretty exhilarating, he wanted to try them again.

 

“Well, most things are basic instinct. Similar to what you did to heal him, you just think it, will to happen, and it manifests itself. I’m not teaching you any curses, because hell knows why you’d need them.” Kuroo said simply.

 

“Hmm… well, what _can_ I do?” Oikawa asked, curiously. He ignored the wary and confused look Iwaizumi was giving him.

 

“Uh… well, basically anything.” Kuroo said, brows furrowed, scratching the back of his head, “There’s teleportation, which you probably won’t get the hang of before you’re outta here, mind control, which isn’t too too hard, weapon manifestation, fire manipulation… you’re probably stronger than your human self too… subconscious communication between bonded people… that’s all I can think of off the top of my head. I’ve never really had to think about what we can do. Though, our powers differ. I’m a black mage and you’re a demon king. You’re way more powerful than I am, but I’m more powerful in specific areas.” Kuroo explained.

 

“Interesting…” Oikawa was running everything over in his head. It was so surreal being in a world where this was actually real. Excitement was thrumming in his veins. _What to try first…_

 

His head snapped up and he looked at Kuroo who gave him a quizzical look. They locked eyes and Oikawa stared back. He felt that unfamiliar feeling seep throughout his body and it felt like all of the energy was gathering in his brain. He stared back at Kuroo, who’s eyes were widening and dulling. Oikawa felt the energy in his brain being almost transferred, that was the only way he could describe it. He saw the light in Kuroo’s eyes flicker a bit, his muscles twitching every now and then, before the energy Oikawa was expelling suddenly got slammed back into his body. It nearly knocked the wind out of him.

 

“Nice try asshole. I’m used to all your tricks, plus did you really believe that I wouldn’t feel you trying to take over my mind?” Kuroo said, rolling his eyes, but a small smile played on his lips.

 

_Though, I am a little impressed that you managed to put up a fight with me for a bit._

“What the fuck?” Oikawa exclaimed in surprise.

 

Kuroo’s smirk deepened, _What? You hear my voice but can’t see my lips moving? Freaky huh?_

“How the fuck…” Oikawa touched his temple and then his lips.

 

_Think about how you want to respond, and then act as if you’re responding to me, but don’t say it outloud._

“But how do I-“

 

_Not outloud idiot._

Oikawa thought ‘in his direction’ (whatever that meant) but it didn’t seem like Kuroo got it.

 

Oikawa furrowed his brows and squeezed his eyes shut, trying harder.

 

He heard a snort from next to him and his eyes snapped open. He glared in the direction the sound came from.

 

“Look, you’re going to hurt yourself. It isn’t really that hard. The way that idiot probably explain it didn’t make any sense. Just, you know when you have a conversation with yourself, but in your head?” Iwaizumi prompted.

 

Oikawa nodded.

 

“It’s like that, but instead reply to the voice you hear.” Iwaizumi nodded.

 

Oikawa sighed and shut his eyes again.

 

_I don’t think I can do this._

He heard a gasp from next to him, and he looked over to Iwaizumi who had a hand hovering over his ear, and his eyes were wide.

 

“What? Iwa-chan, what happened?” Oikawa asked, worried.

 

Kuroo narrowed his eyes in their direction.

 

“I.. um, nothing, it’s nothing.” Iwaizumi said in a voice that sounded far away. He folded his hands on the table and placed his chin on top of them, and undiscernible emotion in his eyes.

 

“Alright!” Kuroo clapped his hands together, breaking the newly formed tension in the room, “Why don’t I show you around the castle?”

 

Oikawa perked up, “Yeah! C’mon Iwa-chan!”

 

Oikawa practically jumped up out of his chair, grabbing Iwaizumi’s hand and pulling him up. Iwaizumi cocked an eyebrow and looked from his hand to Oikawa. Oikawa blushed and ripped his hand away, rubbing the back of his head, “Sorry, sorry! Force of habit.”

 

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at him, “Habit?”

 

“Nothing, nothing! It doesn’t matter, Kuroo, you said you were going to take us on a tour right? Chop chop we don’t have all day!” Oikawa said with a nervous laugh, speaking a little faster than necessary. Kuroo started walking, and Oikawa followed close behind, not making eye contact with Iwaizumi the whole time.

 

~

 

After lunch, Oikawa decided to head to the garden. He needed to be alone and clear his head, it was a lot to take in, being told you’re suddenly in a different dimension with powers and that you’re some kind of king.

 

Oikawa had his own problems, and this was something he wasn’t entirely sure was real. It surely felt real. He was laying on his stomach in the lush green grass. He was running his fingers over it, the feeling was calming, but at the same time it was unnerving. How does it all feel so real, when in no way it should be?

 

There was a slight breeze and he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. The air felt cleaner here. He supposed it was because of the lack of technology. He rolled over onto his back and stretched his hand up towards the sky. It was a bright blue, a few white fluffy clouds in the sky. It was quiet, aside for a couple cicada’s chirping away.

 

If he closed his eyes, it almost felt like he was back at home, on the green of his university, relaxing before class. The thought reminded him of the whole situation he was in and he groaned. Whether this was a dream or not, he decided to go along with whatever was happening. What could him and this Grand King have in common regarding Iwa-chan? This version of himself had him tortured and imprisoned. It was inhumane, and made his insides twist in fury and disgust. This guy sounded nothing like who he was. So what on earth could they have in common. He knew that Iwa-chan and him were friends, before Oikawa did something to make him turn away and hate him. Similar to the situation at home. Granted, he didn’t believe Iwa-chan _hated_ him, but he did end up pushing him away.

 

He could feel his heart get heavy and he decided not to dwell on the topic any longer. He sat up and he looked at the big expanse of green around him. He looked down and pressed his hand into the grass, and closed his eyes. He heard a rustling and when he looked up, he saw flowers bursting out of the ground around him.

 

His eyes lit up, a huge smile erupting across his face.

 

“It worked!” He exclaimed excitedly, looking around at the hundreds of flowers that were now surrounding him. They were various colors, and species, and they looked beautiful, bending in the breeze. He didn’t notice the growing feeling in the back of his mind, due to the overwhelming excitement that was rolling throughout him.

 

“What worked?” He heard an amused voice behind him.

 

He spun around to see Iwaizumi with his hip cocked and a small smile on his lips.

 

“Iwa-chan, look! I grew flowers!” Oikawa said excitedly.

 

“You did all this?” Iwaizumi asked, looking around at the expanse of flowers that were surrounding Oikawa. It suited him, but damned if he’d say it out loud.

 

Oikawa nodded excitedly, “Come, sit!”

 

Oikawa moved his cape and there was a patch of untouched grass. Iwaizumi maneuvered through the flowers, careful not to step on any, and sat down next to Oikawa.

 

“What are you doing out here, besides growing flowers. I figured you’d be planning the destruction of some daycare or something.” Iwaizumi said lightly.

 

Oikawa’s face fell, “Am I really that bad here?”

 

His voice must’ve sounded pretty pathetic because Iwaizumi retracted the statement, “Not really, it was just a joke.”  


“Then why do you hate me, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked, curious. Kuroo never told him why.

 

“That’s a long story.” Iwaizumi said, looking away.

“Well, it’s still pretty early in the day.” Oikawa offered.

 

“I’d rather hear about you, since apparently you come from a different dimension or something.” Iwaizumi said, looking back at him.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing compared to here. It’s pretty boring actually.” Oikawa shrugged, pulling up two flowers and stringing their stems together.

 

“Different isn’t always boring.” Iwaizumi said, knocking his shoulder against Oikawa’s.

 

“Mmmm, I wouldn’t really know where to begin…” Oikawa said thinking. How did one explain a different dimension?

 

“Tell me about yourself?” Iwaizumi offered.

  
“Well, according to Kuroo, my personality is pretty much the same.” Oikawa scowled, he didn’t like that fact, seeing as he’s only heard negative things about this Grand King, “But I grew up in this country called Japan, and I play a sport called volleyball, do you have that here?”  


“No… we do have jousting though. And tournaments.” Iwaizumi stated.

 

“Oh, you have tournaments in volleyball too! What are the tournaments here like?” Oikawa asked.

 

“Well, it’s usually a battle to near death between knights and fighters, to see who’s strongest.” Iwaizumi said casually.

 

“Right… no volleyball isn’t anything like that. You take a ball, and you play on a court. There are two teams, and a net between them. The goal of the game is to get the ball over the net and to hit the court of the other team, that’s how you score points.” Oikawa explained.

 

“Huh, it sounds pretty easy.” Iwaizumi thought.

 

“It can be, depending on the team you’re versing, but it’s a lot of skill and adaptation. It’s really fun.” Oikawa said with a smile.

 

“Based on that look, I can tell you like it a lot.” Iwaizumi observed.

 

“My whole life basically revolves around volleyball, not that I mind. It’s where almost all of my relationships came from.” Oikawa replied.

 

“Like, different versions of us?” Iwaizumi asked.

 

“Yeah! It’s really funny, actually, I mean I guess it’s really literal. Chibi-chan and Tobio-chan are on the same team, and are rivals, sort of? But they’re super in sync it’s almost scary. Though, it’s super obvious that they have like undying trust in each other.” Oikawa explained.

 

“Yep, that sounds exactly like them here.” Iwaizumi said.

 

“Tobio-chan isn’t really fond of me because I was a bit of an asshole to him, well, not a bit, a lot of an asshole to him because we were on the same junior high team and I was intimidated by his scary amount of skill, and because Tobio-chan doesn’t like me, Chibi-chan doesn’t. They’re like, two of my rivals back there, so I guess it makes sense that they’re heroes and I’m a villain.” Oikawa thought out loud.

 

Iwaizumi hummed in response.

 

“Then there’s Kuroo and Kenma. They’re on a different team from Chibi-chan and Tobio-chan, and they’re super good friends too. Kenma is really good at reading a situation and adapting to it, and Kuroo is an amazing leader. They poke fun at each other, but they’ve also been friends since childhood, so it’s all in good jest.” Oikawa smiled, thinking about watching them bicker on the court.

 

“And yet, Kuroo is on the opposing team of Kenma here.” Iwaizumi stated.

 

“Yeah, he didn’t explain to me why, it’s odd to me too…” Oikawa trailed off, contemplating what the possibility could be, but coming up short, “Anyway, Aone is there too, he’s  on a different team from all of us, he’s super stoic, and doesn’t say much but the guy’s a wall. Great at stopping the ball from reaching his side.” Oikawa said with a bitter snort.

 

“He doesn’t say much here, but he’s really reliable.” Iwaizumi explained.

 

“Yeah, I guess he’s a good person to rely on, but I don’t really know him that well, all I know is he was a pain in my ass.” Oikawa let out a huff, continuing to strand together flowers.

 

“And me?” Iwaizumi asked.

 

Oikawa froze for a moment, then picked back up, “Hmm?”

 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the obvious feigned innocence, “Me, if everyone else in your world with you, I have to be there too.”

 

“Um… yeah, you were there. We played volleyball together. We were on the same team.” Oikawa started slowly.

 

“Really?” Iwaizumi asked in a surprised tone.

 

“Yeah, we were actually childhood friends, like Kuroo and Kenma. We were inseperable all the way from childhood to high school graduation, we played on the same team, I would toss the ball to you and you would spike it, which means to basically slam it over the net so hard and quick that the other team couldn’t react and stop it.” Oikawa said quietly.

 

“And now?” He asked.

 

Oikawa flinched, “Yeah, we still talk sometimes. We’re not as close though.”  


“Oh? What happened?” Iwaizumi asked, curiosity filling his voice.

 

“Nothing much, we just grew apart I guess.” Oikawa couldn’t stop the sadness lacing his tone. He felt tears pricking the back of his eyes.

 

“Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked carefully.

 

Oikawa suddenly threw his arms around Iwaizumi, fighting back tears and said, “I’m so sorry, Iwa-chan, for whatever I’ve done to you. I don’t know what kind of person this Grand King is, but I know I’m not like that and I’m so sorry.”

 

Iwaizumi felt tense under his arms, and he understood, this version of him hated Oikawa, he has every right to be tense.

 

“I never meant to hurt you…” Oikawa said so quietly that he didn’t think that Iwaizumi heard him. He felt Iwaizumi stiffen even further, so maybe he did.

 

Oikawa blinked the hot tears out of his eyes, and looked down at what was in his hands. He took a shaky breath in, steeled his nerves, and pulled back, placing what was in his hands on Iwaizumi’s head.

 

“What?” Iwaizumi looked up to see if he could see it, and brought a hand up, “Flowers?”  


“Apparently I subconsciously made a flower crown while I was talking.” Oikawa put on a fake smile and beamed at him.

 

He felt something on his head, and opened his eyes.

 

“Iwa-“

 

“I think, a crown is more suited for a King.” Iwaizumi let a small smile creep onto his face.

 

Oikawa’s heart fluttered at the face, recognizing it as one of his vulnerable smiles, one that he rarely showed unless he was being completely open with his feelings.

 

He felt the tears again as he touched his heart, “Iwa-chan~”

 

“Oh, don’t get all sappy on me, you moron.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and turned away, not before Oikawa noticed the very light dusting of pink on his cheeks.

 

“Iwa-chan, ever the charmer.” Oikawa giggled.

 

“Whatever.” Iwaizumi turned away from Oikawa, the genuine happiness in his eyes and smile were too much for him to handle, along with the flower crown on his head. He oozed purity, which was something he hadn’t seen in him for a while. When he knew he wasn’t in Oikawa’s line of sight, he let another smile adorn his face, as he listened to Oikawa hum contentedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well there was some angst, some fluff, maybe some plot development if you squint?????? i hope you enjoyed it! I promise i'll get somewhere with this story eventually >~


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN FOREVER I was regathering my bearings and I FINALLY decided what i wanted to do with this chapter, so here ya go!!!!!!!

It had been nearly a week since Oikawa had woken up inside a new body. Well, not new, but different. The staff of the castle had gotten accustomed to the ‘new’ version of their King, just as Oikawa had gotten accustomed to  _ being  _ a King. 

 

It wasn’t what he expected, to be honest. When he thought of a King, he thought of a big throne room, adorned in gold, the King sitting atop the throne, people with requests pouring through the doors, mothers with babies that needed their foreheads kissed, magnificent balls with suitors galore. 

 

He supposed things were different for Demon Kings. He didn’t do much in reality. No one asked for a viewing with the King, there were no invitations to balls. There was only the staff waking him up in the mornings and catering to his needs. It was actually a bit lonely.

 

After Oikawa seemed liked less of a bumbling idiot who would accidentally kill himself by setting himself on fire, Kuroo drew back a little. Not in a bad way, but in a ‘I-have-my-own-things-I-need-to-do’ way. He saw Iwaizumi frequently enough, he was technically his prisoner after all. But after their conversation in the garden, he found himself drawing away from Iwaizumi. He’s hurt him in both dimensions, maybe he was just a toxic entity in Iwaizumi’s life that didn’t need to be there.

 

It took a while, but he finally thought that maybe he had separated the two in his mind. He no longer felt the dire need to be close to this Iwaizumi, to accidentally shower him in adoration, to throw his arms around him and hold him for hours. That was his Iwaizumi, back at home. If he ever got back there, he wanted that love to stay pure and untainted. He wanted to win him back and show him how much he means to him.

 

This Iwaizumi was basically the same as the one back home, only this one was harder and colder. But it makes sense, in this one he’s a warrior. He’s seen death and bloodshed, probably by his own hand. Thinking that he was in a body that murdered people, probably hundreds of people made him sick, so he didn’t dwell on that thought. Instead he had plenty of things to keep his mind occupied. He had powers, which were fun to use. He was incredibly strong and had a natural talent for combat. He found himself more often than not clearing his mind by heading to the training room they had. Twirling staffs in his hands above his head and deftly around his body. Spinning swords and listening to the slice of steel through the air. 

 

He found it as relaxing as working out, which is what he would do at home if he were stressed. He lost himself in it, thankful for the blissful silence of his mind, other than a strange twinge in the back of his mind he found himself noticing more and more. It was a strange sensation, like a memory almost. The feeling of having something on the tip of your tongue, but not finding the words to expel it. It was small, and at first he wondered if he was imaging it. But by this time, he was sure it was there. He didn’t know what it was, but shrugged it off, equating it to another thing he wasn’t used to, other than being a demon king.

After sheathing the swords, he took a shower, letting the warm water run over his body. If there was one thing he loved about this place, it was that his body was able to withstand much more heat than normal, so he could peacefully enjoy scalding hot showers.

 

He was relaxed beyond belief, but still bored. He walked to the extensive library inhaling the scent of worn paper and burning wood from inside the fireplace. He remembered when he first stepped inside and he nearly wept. He finally understood how Belle felt when the Beast showed her the library. He was shocked to find out that most of the books were the same as in his dimension, granted he always thought that Shakespeare was a timeless author. He picked one of the books that he wasn’t familiar with and sat down in front of the dying fire. The chairs were plush and velvet and he sank in with a sigh. The warm fire and the way the chair enveloped his body was just what he needed. The restlessness of boredom that was thrumming under his veins before was quieted and he lost himself in the comfort of the library. 

 

He was lulling into a semi-conscious haze, losing himself in all of his senses when he felt another presence in the room. He was a tad bit annoyed to be pulled out of the comforting world but there were only two people who would be bothering him right now and he was willing to entertain the fifty fifty chance. He may know that this Iwa-chan was different from his but he wasn’t opposed to shamelessly flirting.

 

“You know, it isn’t polite to disturb a man who is reading.” Oikawa said with a small smirk.

 

He heard a snort and was delighted to place it with exactly who he wanted it to be.

 

He turned around and saw Iwaizumi leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on his face. 

 

“Aren’t you just the picture of perfection right now?” Iwaizumi said, pushing himself off and walking over.

 

“Of course Iwa-chan thinks I’m perfect! You’re not so bad yourself for a brute.” Oikawa said lazily with a smile on his lips as he shut the book to look over at him.

 

“A brute makes me a warrior.” Iwaizumi said flexing his arms. Oikawa had to admit that Iwaizumi’s arms were multi-dimensional with how beautiful they look. 

 

“It makes you somethin’ alright.” Oikawa said under his breath.

 

“Hey I heard that, you self-righteous prick.” Iwaizumi said, fondness lacing his tone. 

 

“I am not a prick, I’m an asshole. Get it right.” Oikawa teased, poking his nose with his finger.

 

“Oh, my bad, your majesty.” Iwaizumi said sarcastically, topping it off with a superfluous bow. 

 

The comment made Oikawa remember something he thought before and he jumped up and clapped his hands together, “Iwa-chan! Let’s have a ball!” 

 

Iwaizumi straightened up and cocked an eyebrow at him, “A ball? Like a gowns and music type of ball?”

 

“Yes! A ball!” Oikawa said excitedly. 

 

“That isn’t my decision I don’t think, my royal pain in the ass.” Iwaizumi replied.

 

“Oh stop that.” Oikawa hit him in the chest with his book, “We’re not inviting the whole town. They apparently hate me. Just the two of us. Let’s have a ball.” 

 

“And why should I agree to that?” Iwaizumi asked.

 

“Because you’re bored and I’m bored and I’m quite the beauty.” Oikawa said fluttering his lashes.

 

“Oh please, in this situation you’re the beast.” Iwaizumi said with a roll of his eyes.

 

“Iwa-chan I am offended!” Oikawa said, placing a hand to his heart and pretending to be hurt.

 

“I’m sorry, who is the one with the horns here?” Iwaizumi said flicking his horn.

 

Oikawa giggled, completely forgetting about the things protruding from his head. The fact that he was accustomed to them was sort of alarming. 

 

“Well then, if I’m the Beast, will you be my Beauty and accompany me to this ball?” Oikawa said, grabbing Iwaizumi’s hand and kissing the top of it.

 

He noticed the faint blush on his cheeks and the muttered, “Shitty-kawa.” 

 

“I’ll have the maids pick you out something to make you look like less of a brute, and I, of course, will look stunning.” Oikawa said with a wink and sauntered out of the room. 

 

~

Oikawa was humming around his room going through his clothes. He decided on a navy blue suit jacket with coat tails, his white pants and black thigh high boots. He decided to put on the cape to be obnoxious and saw a glint of cold in the top of the wardrobe. He giggled as he pulled out a crown. An actual crown. He stared in awe at the headwear in his hand. This was actually a hunk of gold with real jewels. He didn’t think things like this actually existed. 

 

He put it on his head and stared at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes widened at how… kingly he looked. He took in his figure and the moment he made eye contact with himself, his vision wavered and he was hit with a blaring headache. 

 

He winced in pain as he touched his temple and looked back in the mirror. His eyes were… glowing. They didn’t usually look human, what with his pupils vertically narrower than human eyes and the irises like a viscous fluid, but now they were glowing. Radiating light. And he felt… different. More powerful. Like there was something thrumming under his skin trying to claw its way out. As soon as the weird sensation hit him, it left him. He felt breathless, his veins tingling with something he couldn’t describe. His eyes were back to normal. Well, as normal as they could be. 

 

He backed up and sat on his bed, a little freaked out from the whole incident. He was trying to place what happened when he heard a soft knock on his door. 

 

“Come in!” He shouted, his voice wavering a little. He cleared his throat and shook his head as if he was trying to physically expel the strange way he was feeling. 

 

A small, timid maid came in, and told him, “Iwaizumi-san is ready.”

 

He smiled at her, “Thank you, I’ll be right out.” 

 

She nodded and gave a bow before exiting. 

 

Her appearance made him think that this was a real ball and he was a real king. Well, he was, but not really. It made him somewhat giddy that he had the chance to be able to act out the things he’s only seen in movies. He almost completely forgot about the little dilemma he had before. 

 

He left his room and took a deep breath. He felt a strange sort of nervousness settle inside of him, almost reminiscent of the first time he took his Iwaizumi out on a date. The thought made him smile sadly.

 

He walked to Iwaizumi’s room and knocked on the door. 

 

Iwaizumi opened the door and Oikawa felt the breath in his lungs still. He was in a black version of the coat he was wearing, knee high black boots and black pants, with a yellow flower in his breast pocket. The jacket accentuated his broad shoulders and sat tightly on his arms. His eyes were a stormy grey, as usual, but with a twinge of amusement in them, and what looked to be nervousness as well. Though, he could be imagining the second part. 

 

He must’ve been staring because Iwaizumi cleared his throat and fidgeted. 

 

Oikawa regained himself quickly and donned on his signature smirk, “Isn’t a man always supposed to stare and become breathless when his princess makes her first appearance.”

 

Iwaizumi practically deflated and a small smile played on his lips, “What makes me a princess?”

 

“Well I’m obviously a King.” Oikawa said, gesturing to his head.

 

“You’re definitely gaudy and pretentious, I’ll give you that.” Iwaizumi said, rolling his eyes.

 

“You can’t deny that I look stunning though, c’mon.” Oikawa said with a little twirl. 

 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes yet again and just said, “Let’s go.”

 

Oikawa offered his arm and Iwaizumi eyed it.

 

“Oh, c’mon, if you won’t let me call you a princess you have to at least take my arm.” Oikawa said, giving him his best puppy dog eyes.

 

Iwaizumi started him down a bit before reluctantly taking his arm. 

 

Oikawa led them to the ballroom, and upon arrival, both of them stared in awe.

 

“You really do have expensive taste don’t you?” He heard Iwaizumi say with a snort. 

 

Oikawa beamed at him, “I have fantastic taste, thank you. This place is beautiful.”   
  


“Sure is…” Iwaizumi said, looking around. 

 

Oikawa walked into the middle of the room and looked around, “You know, I think it’s missing something.” 

 

He heard Iwaizumi hum next to him.

 

Oikawa smiled and swished his hand in a flourish in a circle around the room and suddenly all the candles on the wall had a small flame, illuminating the golds in the wall.

 

Iwaizumi blinked at the walls and Oikawa was beaming.

 

“Cool huh?” Oikawa said, practically bouncing around in excitement.

 

He saw Iwaizumi suppress a smile as he looked around, “It’s impressive. How’d you teach yourself?”

 

Oikawa looked down at his hand and shrugged, “I don’t know, it felt kind of… natural? Which is strange to say because I’m really a human so the ability to control fire is a completely weird thing to me.” 

 

Oikawa summoned a small ball of fire on his palm and rolled it down to his fingers, weaving it in and out, fascinated by the way it moved, “It defies all scientific logic. But, it’s cool, I guess.” 

 

He looked up and saw that Iwaizumi was staring at him, with an indescribable look on his face.

 

Oikawa suddenly flushed, realizing how caught up in himself he became. He disintegrated the fire and shook his head, “I’m sorry, I got caught up in myself-”

 

“Dance with me.” Iwaizumi said, holding a hand out.

 

“What?” Oikawa asked, blinking owlishly at him. He wasn’t expecting the offer.

 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, something he did a lot in Oikawa’s presence, “You wanted to have a ball. So dance with me.”

 

“But, there isn’t any music.” Oikawa pushed out.

 

“Has anything trivial like that ever stopped  _ The Grand King? _ ” Iwaizumi said playfully.

 

Oikawa pulled out of his somewhat vulnerable state, “Not in this lifetime or the other.” 

 

Oikawa held out his hand and pulled him in. They moved in time with each other in a basic waltz and after a few quiet beats, Oikawa said, “Where’d you learn to dance?”

 

Iwaizumi shrugged, “I didn’t necessarily learn.” 

 

“Ah, so Iwa-chan is just naturally gifted.” Oikawa said with a soft smile.

 

“But I’m not the one that has magic in his veins.” Iwaizumi retorted.

 

“True, it’s a lot to wrap my head around. The ability to have something so… ethereal in my body… it’s crazy.” Oikawa said earnestly. He’d been forced into this world with no knowledge about how it worked and at times it was overwhelming. 

 

Iwaizumi hummed in thought but remained silent. 

 

“What about you?” Oikawa asked as they swayed to non-existent music.

 

“What about me?” Iwaizumi questioned.

 

“Why did you become this big strong warrior?” Oikawa said playfully.

 

Iwaizumi purposefully stepped on his foot for the comment, “Family thing.”

 

Oikawa hummed, “Your dad?” 

 

Iwaizumi grinned in response, “Mom.” 

 

“Get out!” Oikawa said shocked.

 

“Yep. Her family was full of warriors as well. However, her parents only had girls. Her and her two sisters. She overheard them discussing how they were going to continue their warrior lineage with only daughters, and told them that she wanted to continue it. They were completely against it at first, but she was incredibly skilled and very stubborn, so she got her way in the end.” Iwaizumi explained.

 

“Well, I see where you get your bull-headedness.” Oikawa giggled and received another heavy foot on his own, “But in all seriousness, that’s really amazing.”

 

“Taught me everything I know.” Iwaizumi said softly, face glazing over in fondness.

 

“What about your dad?” Oikawa asked curiously.

 

“He was the house-wife. He took care of the house and tended to any wounds that my mom and I had from training. And even though he wasn’t a warrior or a mage, he was more of a man than anyone I knew. He was there for us whenever we needed him. So was my mom. They were… they were amazing people.” Iwaizumi said quietly, dipping his head down at the end.

 

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked carefully. Iwaizumi seemed fragile and vulnerable and he didn’t want to push anything.

 

“They were both killed while I was out training with Kageyama one day. I came back and the house was ablaze, my parents were inside.” Iwaizumi’s voice was almost inaudible.

 

The shock and sadness that Oikawa was feeling deep inside of him was ridiculous. He could tell that Iwaizumi loved his parents dearly, and for something like that to happen, he couldn’t even imagine it.

 

He didn’t bother to say anything but he tentatively pulled him closer. He was shocked to feel that Iwaizumi didn’t resist. But, he was human, and everyone needed physical reassuring every now and then. 

 

Iwaizumi was flush with his body, and Oikawa rubbed comforting circles into his back. He could feel his hot breath on his neck, shaky and unsteady. They swayed slowly, Oikawa doing everything in his power to lull him into comfort, to make him feel safe and protected. Iwaizumi deserved that much.

 

They drank up each other’s presence, and after a while, Iwaizumi pulled away, looking at Oikawa.

 

“You really are different aren’t you…” Iwaizumi said almost wondrously.

 

Oikawa couldn’t feel offended by that like he normally would have. He was actually relieved that this Iwaizumi didn’t see him as the monster that the other person was.

 

Instead of responding, he took the yellow rose out of Iwaizumi’s pocket and held it in his hand. He regarded the petals softly. They were small and a tad bit wilted, so he took the flower in his hands, closing them completely over the yellow. He closed his eyes and breathed out, opening them as he did so. The petals were blooming more beautiful than before, and it radiated a warm yellow light, dancing with gold sparkles. 

 

Iwaizumi’s mouth was parted slightly and the light emitting from the rose illuminated his face casted soft shadows and accentuated his dark complexion perfectly. 

 

“For the beauty to my beast.” Oikawa said softly.

 

Iwaizumi met his eyes and stared back at him with something that Oikawa couldn’t explain. The moment felt perfect, up until the room started spinning. Oikawa was slipping out of consciousness, the world around him turning black. His eyes fluttered, landing on Iwaizumi. His expression was frantic and worried and he could somewhat hear him calling out to him, but his hearing was tunnelled. 

 

The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was the black, crumpled rose on the ground, the edges of the petals a soft red with the traces of fire. 

 

~

Kuroo paced around the room with Oikawa unconscious on the bed. How the fuck this happened he didn’t know. Why, he didn’t know. He left for a few hours and this stupid fuck managed to knock himself unconscious. 

 

Of course the first thing he did was turn on Iwaizumi, blaming him for whatever happened. How could he not? The guy wanted him dead. He did something to him. Or he got Kenma to do something to him. He didn’t know what happened but if this boy did not wake up in the next five minutes, Iwaizumi better say his final prayers because he was going to set that boy ablaze just like-

 

“Fucking finally.” A voice ripped him out of his angered ranting in his head. He spun on his heel and saw Oikawa sitting up, leaning back on his hands, a smirk dancing on his face. 

 

“Wait, you were just unconscious on the bed. What is happening?” Kuroo was bewildered. But something about him… was off. It was… familiar.

 

“...Oikawa?” He asked carefully, walking closer.

 

“Who the fuck else would it be?” Oikawa said standing up.

 

“Jesus Christ, you’re back. How in the fuck are you back?” Kuroo asked excitedly, rushing over and grabbing him by the forearms, looking into his eyes. The chill that ran down his spine when he did so confirmed it. 

 

“Well, I’m not  _ back  _ back. I can feel it. My consciousness is slipping. But I will explain. I’m here, stuck in this body while that stupid fuck controls it. It’s like I’m a dog in a cage. I can feel everything he’s doing and I’m looking out of my own body without the ability to control it. It fucking sucks. How he got here, I don’t know. But all I know is, making him use magic makes me stronger. And with a dual consciousness, do you know how strong I could be? We could  _ run  _ this world.” Oikawa said darkly.

 

“Yeah… I did notice that he was stronger than you were.” Kuroo noted, remembering back to when he nearly instantly healed Iwaizumi. 

 

“That’s because there’s two of us in this body. He’s feeding off of me. Using magic is bringing me back, since he’s human. Make him use magic, Kuroo. We can get rid of that fucking guild, and all the other ones like it.” Oikawa’s tone was menacing and Kuroo wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

“Done and done. What about fuckface here that the other you isn’t letting go?” Kuroo asked.

 

“That’s not a problem.” Oikawa said, smirk deepening.

 

“Why?” Kuroo asked.

 

“He’s falling in love.” Oikawa said with a faux sweet voice.

 

“Fuck outta here.” Kuroo said in surprise. He didn’t care to stay around Iwaizumi’s presence so he didn’t notice that.

 

“Oh yeah, this kid has him wrapped around his finger. Give him a few more days and keep making this body do magic, and we are back in business.” 

 

“Fuck yeah man!” Kuroo said, high fiving Oikawa.

 

“Oh, but the most important thing is that you don’t let Kenma know.” Oikawa said seriously, albeit his words slurring and his stance swaying.

 

“Wait, why?” Kuroo asked, trying to get the answer out of him because he could tell that the guy was going to drop at any moment.

 

“ _ Why?  _ He’s a white mage you fucking moron, he has the ability to-”

 

And before Oikawa could finish his sentence, he dropped into Kuroo’s arms like a sack of lead.

 

“Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck, whatever, it’s fine. It’s fine. I got you buddy, don’t worry. We’re going to eat this town alive.” Kuroo said, putting Oikawa’s body where it was before.

 

Right after he got him back in bed, he heard a rapping on the door. Kuroo walked over, a plan already formulating in his head. 

 

He opened the door and saw Iwaizumi standing there, worry covering his face.

 

“How is he?” Iwaizumi asked, obviously trying to keep his worry not visible.

 

_ God you are so right Oikawa. _

 

“Still sleeping, c’mon in.” Kuroo said, moving so Iwaizumi could come in. 

  
He didn’t miss the suspicious look that Iwaizumi gave him, but he ignored it.

 

“Y’know, if you don’t mind watching him, I - uh - have a thing, that I need to take care of real quick.” Kuroo said backing up towards the door.

 

“Sure, sure.” Iwaizumi said, suspicion clearly growing stronger.

  
Kuroo dipped out of the room as quick as possible and then practically sprinted to his own room, elated for the first time in almost two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't hate me too much???????????????????????? I don't know if this is how i wanted the chapter to go but??????????? here????


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back with the next chapter yayayayay I was feeling inspired and finally figured out where I want this story to go, so hopefully (depending on how hard I get worked in classes) these chapters will start coming out faster than they have been!

Oikawa started to regain consciousness and was met with a splitting headache, along with his limbs feeling like lead. He let out a small puff of air as he slowly opened his eyes and attempted his sore body to move. He started to sit up when he finally registered another presence in the room. He blinked a couple times to readjust his line of sight and lolled his head to the side to figure out what was next to him. In a chair slumped over onto the bed, head resting in his arms fast asleep by his side was Iwaizumi. Oikawa’s brow furrowed as he tried to work through the pain to try and determine what happened and why he was here with Iwaizumi next to him. Sure they were on friendlier terms than they were when he first got here, but there was no way that he would have voluntarily stayed with him unless something happened. He slowly muddled through his memories starting from the morning. Breakfast, training, shower, library, their make-shift ‘ball’ and then everything went black from then on.

 

He let out a frustrated sigh and moved to sit up, disturbing Iwaizumi who stirred a little before continuing to sleep. Oikawa couldn’t help but admire him. His shoulders were much broader than the Iwaizumi at home, probably due to the amount of physical training he does here. His hair was the same, that spiky non-sense that caused him to call him a hedgehog when they were children. He was a darker shade too, again probably from being outside more. He was aggressive here, an even tougher exterior than at home. But what could he expect. He was a warrior. There were scars on his arms that were exposed because of the t-shirt he was wearing. 

 

He reached out and lightly dragged a finger over the discolored, raised lines on his arms, wondering how each of them came to be. It felt like a rock sunk to the pit of his stomach when he thought ‘and just how many of those was I responsible for?’

 

He pulled his hand away and looked at his face. A small smile formed on his lips when he saw how peaceful he looked. Just like at home, this Iwaizumi constantly looked like he was in a foul mood. Furrowed brows and a scowl that he thought was permanent. He would always tell him that he would get premature wrinkles if he didn’t stop having such an unpleasant face. He couldn’t help but let out a small snort thinking of his reaction. 

 

The difference between the Iwaizumi here and at home were his eyes. Behind his Iwaizumi’s eyes was a warm fondness, but this one, they were hard. It was like he steeled off all his emotions to the world. He wanted to know everything he was hiding, what turned him so cold. The sickening feeling returned when he realized that it was probably his fault. Everything bad that happened to this Iwaizumi was probably all his fault. That seemed like a reoccurring thing with them. Oikawa somehow fucking up and hurting him. Maybe Oikawa just wasn’t meant to be in his life. Maybe he was better off without him. The thought hurt. 

 

Before he could get into any more depricating thoughts, Iwaizumi stirred again, this time his eyes opened and his brow furrowed as he was attempting to register his surroundings. Oikawa’s heart twinged in a bittersweet way. 

 

Iwaizumi stared at him for a second with confusion on his features and Oikawa couldn’t help but tease, “Good morning Iwa-chan, you were so good last night!”

 

Iwaizumi had no reaction and just sat up, cracking his back and stretching, “Well, I’m glad to see you’re you.”

 

“You flatter me, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said playfully, however it didn’t connect with the way he was feeling. Iwaizumi must’ve noticed.

 

“Are you okay? You don’t seem right. You sure you’re not still hurt from yesterday?” Iwaizumi asked cautiously.

 

Oikawa waved him off, “I’m fine. I don’t even remember anything.”

 

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Iwaizumi asked, an emotion lacing his tone that Oikawa couldn’t really place.

 

“Um… We had our fake little ball and it gets fuzzy there, there was something gold and then I wake up.” Oikawa said, face screwing up in concentration as he tried to muster through that one part of the day but whatever happened seemed to cloud over anything that happened in the ballroom. 

 

“Oh, okay.” Iwaizumi said with a nod.

 

“Iwa-chan, are you okay?” Oikawa asked, there was something not right and it was worrying him.

 

“I should be asking you that, you’re the one that passed out on me.” Iwaizumi said with a small smile.

 

“What? I passed out?” Oikawa asked, that would make sense as to why he couldn’t remember anything.

 

“Yeah, we were, uh, dancing and you just kinda, collapsed.” Iwaizumi explained.

 

“Huh. I wonder what could’ve caused it.” Oikawa said, again trying to remember but when he tried to focus his headache got even worse. His face screwed up in pain as he winced at the throbs that were steadily wracking his brain.

 

“Hey, are you sure you’re okay? You look like you’re in pain.” Iwaizumi sounded worried, which warmed his heart.

 

“I just have a bit of a headache and my limbs are kinda heavy, but that’s about it. Nothing I can’t deal with.” Oikawa said. And it was true, he’s been in worse pain, what with the condition his knee has been back at home. A little headache can’t keep him down.

 

“Do you think you can walk?” Iwaizumi asked, moving out of the way so Oikawa could attempt to get up.

 

Oikawa sat up and rolled out his muscles a bit before swinging his legs over the side of his bed and standing up. He felt a little wobbly at first but surely he regained his balance and he was mobile, “Yep, all good.”

 

“Alright, let’s get you some food and water, then we’re going to go out.” Iwaizumi said with a nod.

 

“Out? Like where?” Oikawa asked as he followed Iwaizumi out of his room.

 

“Town. You still don’t seem to be 100%, and I know a healer in town who has some herbs that’ll soothe any pain. Trust me, it works wonders.” Iwaizumi said, this time his voice sounding fond. 

 

“Can’t I just get Kuroo to do some sort of healing spell on me or something?” Oikawa asked as he grabbed some bread out of the kitchen and a cup of water.

 

“I’ve never been a big fan of magic myself. I rarely let Kenma do anything to me unless it was completely necessary. It’s freaked me out.” Iwaizumi said, distaste apparent on his face.

 

Oikawa giggled, “Is Iwa-chan afraid of little old me? If you’re not careful I’ll put you under my evil spell.” 

 

Oikawa wiggled his fingers and willed purple sparkles to dance around them. When he did that, the pain in his head grew and he winced.

 

“See? It’s the magic that’s doing it. Never liked it.” Iwaizumi said.

 

Oikawa was curious as to why this was happening, it never did before, so why now? He thought about what town would be like and two questions popped into his head.

 

“Wait, I have some issues with this.” Oikawa said between a bite of bread.

 

Iwaizumi just cocked an eyebrow in response.

 

“Okay, so like, I’m some super evil powerful king here, won’t people like run in fear or won’t people try to kill me or something?” Oikawa asked.

 

“You have a point…” Iwaizumi said pursing his lips in thought.

 

“Also, didn’t Kuroo put some weird warding on the castle that prevents you from leaving?” Oikawa voiced his second inquiry.

 

“Shit, you’re right.” Iwaizumi said, sounding somewhat disappointed.

 

This determined Oikawa to go through with his plan, Iwaizumi seemed excited to go out. Not that he blamed him, he was prisoner in his enemy’s castle. He’d want to leave too. He had a small thought that he should be worried that this was a trap or a plan to escape, but the way that Iwaizumi presented it and his reasoning, he trusted him. 

 

“Alright, I’m gonna talk to Kuroo.” Oikawa said decisively.

 

“What, no, I don’t think-”

 

Oikawa knew that he was going to protest and held a hand up to silence him, “You can’t convince me not to.”

 

Iwaizumi closed his mouth and crossed his arms, face falling into a scowl.

 

“Iwa-chan, you’re going to get premature wrinkles.” Oikawa said with a tap on the skin between his brows.

 

“Shut up, shitty-kawa.” Iwaizumi said pulling his face away from Oikawa’s hand.

 

Oikawa giggled, heart light, as he practically skipped to Kuroo’s room.

 

~

“No way.” 

 

“C’mon, Kuroo! I’ve never seen the town before! I want to go!” Oikawa whined. He knew Kuroo would say no, so he was ready to argue his way there.

 

“No. That’s the dumbest idea you’ve had. You’re going to get killed. Or that asshole is going to leave. I don’t trust him.” Kuroo said, crossing his arms.

 

“Well I do.” Oikawa said, challenging him.

 

“Yeah, I’m aware. News flash, this isn’t your home. Not everyone is trustworthy.” Kuroo said in retaliation.

 

“I’m very aware of that.” Oikawa said in a flat tone.

 

Kuroo narrowed his eyes at Oikawa. 

 

Oikawa knew arguing wasn’t going to work so he decided to throw in some ultimatums. 

 

“What if I wear a disguise?” He asked.

 

“Seriously? How in the hell do you expect to hide these things?” Kuroo asked, amused at the thought, knocking his hand into his horns. It surprisingly hurt.

 

“Okay, ow. Um, isn’t there like some sort of cloaking spell I can do? I can use magic for a reason.” Oikawa said.

 

Kuroo suddenly brightened suspiciously.

 

“You know what, that’s a great idea! Since it seems like you’re going to be here for some time, it might be better to hone in on your skills and get to know your surroundings! Yeah, you know what, I’ll even let you attempt to bring down the wards!” Kuroo said, nearly bouncing.

 

Oikawa felt uneasy about the excitement he heard in Kuroo’s tone. Something about it wasn’t right.

 

“...Okay….” Oikawa said suspiciously.

 

“So, we’ll do the warding first, since I’ll need to help you with that. The transformation spell you can do on your own, it’s like everything else.” Kuroo said, “Follow me.”

 

“Where are we going?” Oikawa asked chasing after Kuroo.

 

“Spell room.” Kuroo replied.

 

“Spell room? How generic is that?” Oikawa said with a snort.

 

“Hey, don’t look at me, you came up with it.” Kuroo retorted.

 

Oikawa couldn’t argue with that. Demon king or not, it seemed his sense of humor stayed. 

 

They walked into this decently sized room that Oikawa couldn’t help but to roll his eyes at when they walked in. It was the most cliche thing he’s ever seen. It was dark, there were candelabras on the wall, a bookshelf with spell books, different herbs and powders in different sized jars, the works. He was genuinely surprised to not see a cauldron.

 

“Okay, come here.” Kuroo said, gesturing over to the table that he was at.

 

Oikawa walked over and stood next to Kuroo, who was holding a large key in his hand.

 

“This is the key to the door of the castle. You need to hold it in your hands because you need something of whatever you’re protecting.” Kuroo began explaining.

 

Oikawa took the key in his hand. It was heavy and rough and made entirely of iron. 

 

“Okay, close your eyes, I’m going to tell you an incantation, and you’re going to have to repeat it. Hopefully your body will be able to connect the words to their meaning, because I can’t exactly teach that.” Kuroo said.

 

Oikawa felt the words more than he heard them, and he repeated them, his voice sounding different wrapped around the foreign words. He felt what seemed to be an air around him as he repeated the words. His head was throbbing again but by the time the pain was reaching unbearable, the air around him dropped and he didn’t feel the need to keep repeating the words. 

 

He opened his eyes and looked at Kuroo who was bewildered, but had a huge grin on his face.

 

“What? Did I do it?” Oikawa asked. Suddenly everything about Kuroo seemed suspicious and he didn’t like it.

 

“You did it, like faster than anyone I’ve ever seen. I made that strong as hell, it took me around five minutes to even construct it and you destroyed it in less than thirty seconds.” Kuroo was growing increasingly excited, and honestly Oikawa just wanted to be out of his presence.

 

“Alright… well now that that’s done, I’m gonna go de demonize myself and head on out, this headache is killing me.” Oikawa said, walking out after Kuroo waved at him dismissively.

 

Oikawa walked to his room, an unsettling feeling at the whole situation with Kuroo sitting heavily inside of him. He felt like he had ulterior motives and it had his skin crawling. 

 

When he got in his room, he looked at himself in the mirror. His clothes were gaudy, his eyes were bright red and well there were horns on his head. Kuroo said he knew how to do this, so he just assumed it was like everything else. He took a deep breath and nodded at himself in the mirror. He closed his eyes and he pictured what he looked like as a human in clothes that he assumed where to be from this weird medieval time. 

 

A strange feeling washed over him, almost like the feeling when loud bass is playing, like a vibration of the waves in the air. When that settled he heard an awed, “whoa” behind him.

 

He turned around to see Iwaizumi standing in the doorway of his room, eyes widened in his direction. 

  
“What?” Oikawa asked, suddenly worried that he turned himself into like catboy or something by accident. 

 

Iwaizumi blushed and looked away, “Nothing.”

 

Oikawa cocked his head and sucked in a breath and turned around to look at himself in the mirror. He nearly cried when he took in his appearance.

 

He was in a plain white button up shirt with a light brown button-up vest and dark brown pants with brown boots. His face is what caused his violent reaction. He looked like himself. Plain brown eyes and no horns. He reached a hand up to his face to see if he was really looking at himself in the reflection and sure enough it moved with him. 

 

He was struck with a sudden homesickness upon seeing himself. He needed to go home. He turned around and looked at Iwaizumi, “Well, do you think I’ll be okay like this?”

 

“You’re fine - I mean - it’s fine, you, yeah, leaving. Now.” Iwaizumi stumbled over his words before scowling at himself and turning on his heel and leaving.

 

Oikawa bounded after him giggling, “Iwa-chan you seem flustered by my appearance! Is human me too much to handle for your weak little heart?” 

 

“Shut up, trashykawa.” Iwaizumi grumbled, head ducked down.

 

“C’mon! I look the same.” Oikawa said, knowing that wasn’t true. Sure he looked the same, but having normal colored eyes and nothing protruding out his head, it was entirely different.

 

“Just, can we stop talking about it?” Iwaizumi snapped.

 

Oikawa giggled again, ego inflating a little, “Okay, okay.” 

 

They walked in silence at bit out of the castle before Iwaizumi said, “Wait, can you ride a horse?” 

 

“What? Horse? You said we were going into town.” Oikawa said, a confused look pulling across his face. When he was in the garden he could’ve sworn he remembered seeing a town. Though, when he thought about it, it did seem to be a pretty good distance away.

 

“If we go on foot it’ll take like two hours, it’s easier to ride a horse. Can you ride?” Iwaizumi said, walking over to the stables. He thought for a second that Iwaizumi shouldn’t know where everything was, but he did have free roam of the castle grounds and he was prisoner, so it made sense that he did some exploring.

 

“Um, Oikawa-sama probably can. Oikawa me, no I’ve never ridden one.” Oikawa said, feeling embarrassed by this somehow.

 

“Not a problem, you can ride with me.” Iwaizumi said with a shrug.

 

Oikawa suddenly blushed furiously when he realized how exactly the two of them would ride together, but Iwaizumi seemed completely composed about the idea, so he didn’t speak his mind. 

 

Iwaizumi pulled a horse out of the stable and pet it a little before tossing a saddle onto it’s back and strapping the reins on it. The way he handled it showed that he was familiar with this one. It was dark brown and lean with a black mane and a wide build. He couldn’t help but think that it fairly resembled Iwaizumi. 

 

Oikawa eyed the animal warily. They were pretty but they were  _ big.  _ The idea of getting on it and riding it was a little frightening.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re scared of horses.” Iwaizumi said incredulously, after taking in Oikawa’s general reaction to the horse.

 

“I’m not scared of them! They’re just, big. And really strong and fast and I don’t even know how to get on!” Oikawa said defensively.

 

Iwaizumi chuckled before walking over to the stables and grabbing something from it. 

 

“Here.” He said, lightly grabbing Oikawa’s hand and leading him over to the face of the horse. He placed a treat in his hand, “Hold your hands out. Let her smell you first.”

 

He walked behind Oikawa and put his palms under Oikawa’s and gently lifted them in the horse’s direction. Oikawa’s heart was racing for two reasons. One, Iwaizumi’s embrace was gentle and warm. Two, there was this large animal very close to him and he was completely vulnerable now that Iwaizumi was behind him. 

 

The horse put her head down and Oikawa felt a warm gust of breath over his hands as the horse sniffed him. 

 

“Okay, now open your hand, palm flat, so she can take the treat.” Iwaizumi said softly.

 

Oikawa opened his hand and raised it slightly. The horse dipped her head again, before taking the treat from his hand. The rough hairs and skin made him shudder a little and Iwaizumi chuckled at him, “You get used to it. Now, pet her.”

 

“What?!” Oikawa asked incredulously. No way he was getting even closer to it. Those teeth were huge.

 

“She won’t bite, she likes you.” Iwaizumi said, stepping out from behind him, “If it’ll make you feel better, you dont need to pet her face, you can pet her neck. Come here.” 

 

He led Oikawa a bit away from her face, which made him a little more comfortable, before grabbing his hand again. He pulled it to her neck and placed his palm over the back of his hand, guiding it over the hair in soothing motions. It was soft and warm and before he knew it, Iwaizumi had backed away and Oikawa had approached the horse by himself, watching it. Her ears would flick and her head would bob around, taking in the surroundings. It really was a beautiful creature, still scary though.

 

“Her name is Athena.” Iwaizumi said fondly, “I think you two like each other.” 

 

“Well, she is my horse, isn’t she?” Oikawa asked.

 

“Yeah, but you’re different. I think she can sense that because she was wary at first. But she’s warmed up greatly.” Iwaizumi said, regarding the horse.

 

“You seem to know a lot about horses.” Oikawa said, watching as he walked over and stroked Athena’s face.

 

“My dad was friends with the owner of the stables, so he would help out a lot there. He would bring me all the time and I got accustomed to being around them. They’re intelligent and kind and loyal. They’re such interesting and beautiful creatures.” Iwaizumi said distantly, smiling at the horse, who nudged his hand in response, almost as if it understood what he was saying.

 

Oikawa stared at him in awe, soaking in the soft look on his face.

 

Iwaizumi turned and looked at Oikawa, giving him a small smile before walking over, “So, you think you’re comfortable enough to get on her?”

 

Oikawa took in a breath and looked at her. She turned her head and Oikawa could’ve sworn she was telling him it was okay.

 

“Yeah, I think I’m good.” Oikawa said.

 

“Alright.” Iwaizumi mounted her first, holding out his hand when he adjusted himself.

 

“Grab onto me, put your left foot in the stirrup.” Iwaizumi explained.

 

Oikawa nodded, and put his foot in the little metal foot-holder and reached out and grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand.

 

“Now, put all of your weight on your left foot and swing your right foot over the back, I’ll pull you up.” Iwaizumi said with a warm trusting smile.

 

Oikawa took a deep breath and did a small bounce, sort of determining the strength of the stirrup before he went for it and pushed himself upwards. The movement startled him and he momentarily thought he was going to fall so he latched onto Iwaizumi’s back.

 

Iwaizumi laughed at him, chest rumbling and Oikawa could feel it more than he heard it. 

 

“Good, you did it.” Iwaizumi said, looking over his shoulder at him, eyes sparkling. 

 

Oikawa’s heart fluttered at them. Finally, they were melting, the icy cold he normally received slowly fading away.

 

“Where do I hold?” Oikawa asked, suddenly hyper aware that he was pressed entirely against Iwaizumi.

 

“Just like that, it’s fine, don’t worry, I won’t let you fall.” Iwaizumi said with a seriousness that warmed every inch of Oikawa.

 

“Okay… okay.” Oikawa said, looking at their surroundings. It was a weird feeling, he was already tall but the horse was nearly as tall as he was, so this was double as high as he was used to. Plus what he was sitting on was moving around. He felt unsteady so he quickly forgot about their positioning and he tightened his grip on Iwaizumi’s back.

 

“You ready?” Iwaizumi asked repositioning himself a bit and gripping the reins.

  
“As I’ll ever be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh the end of this was so heartwarming I'm in pain (and I totally didn't steal the outfit idea from Jean during the training corps bc I'm kinda picturing normal attire to be around that time period ya feel????????)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i got super carried away with this one sorry I got really invested in my research

“See, you survived didn’t you?” Iwaizumi said teasingly as he hoisted Oikawa off the back of Athena.

 

“No thanks to you deciding to just gallop at the speed of light!” Oikawa huffed indignantly as he fixed his windblown hair. While they were on their way here, Oikawa  _ might’ve  _ bragged that he was used to the horse and that riding one wasn’t such a big deal. To which - and yes this was  _ probably  _ his own fault - Iwaizumi replied with a snap of the reins and the horse galloping at full speed. 

 

Iwaizumi let out a hearty laugh that made Oikawa’s insides feel all gooey, “That girlish squeal in my ear was totally worth it though.” 

 

“Mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said with a swat to Iwaizumi’s shoulder. He huffed and continued to attempt to fix his hair, not knowing if he was making it better or worse due to the fact that he didn’t have a mirror.

 

“Here, let me help.” Iwaizumi said, stepping closer and grabbing Oikawa’s wrists to move them down from his head.

 

Iwaizumi ran his fingers slowly through his hair and Oikawa wanted to just drop his head to Iwaizumi’s lap and let him do that for hours. But he  _ did  _ have his dignity so all he did was pout.

 

“Don’t make that face at me, if you had continued to do that yourself your hair would’ve looked ridiculous.” Iwaizumi reprimanded.

 

“Oh, so it would’ve looked like yours?” Oikawa teased. He yelped when Iwaizumi yanked the locks in his hand as a response.

 

Iwaizumi backed up and nodded at his work and Oikawa just deepened his pout, rubbing his head where Iwaizumi pulled.

 

“Hajime? Is that you?” A voice said from behind Oikawa.

 

“Irihata-san! It’s been a while hasn’t it?” Iwaizumi said brightly walking over to the older man. Oikawa immediately recognized him, it was his high school head coach. A warm familiar feeling settled in him, but he quelled it, knowing he couldn’t greet him like he normally would, because, well, he wasn’t his coach here. He had no clue who he was in this dimension.

 

“Well, now that you’ve joined the guild, you guys are off galavanting on your own. How is everyone doing by the way?” Irihata asked after giving Iwaizumi a handshake and a slap to the shoulder.

 

“They’re the same. Kenma is as reclusive as usual, Aone is, well, Aone. And the duo menace is as hectic as ever.” Iwaizumi replied. The fondness of his tone twisted Oikawa’s gut in a guilty way. 

 

“That’s good to hear.” It seemed that at that moment, he looked past Iwaizumi and met Oikawa’s eyes, “And here you are being rude and not introducing me to your friend.” He scolded.

 

Iwaizumi rubbed the back of his head and small flush dusting his cheeks in embarrassment, “Sorry, this is… uh -”

 

Oikawa quickly picked up that Iwaizumi didn’t know what to call him because most people were familiar with the name Oikawa and that was not a good thing, so he quickly answered for him, “Tooru, very nice to meet you.” Oikawa said with a polite bow.

 

“Well, Tooru, how do you know Hajime?” Irihata asked in a friendly tone.

 

Oikawa saw Iwaizumi’s panicked expression, but Oikawa was good at things like this, “Oh, I’m working to become a mage, Iwaizumi here is helping me out.” He lied smoothly.

 

“Hajime is helping you become a mage? When did you learn magic?” Irihata gave Iwaizumi a quizzical look.

 

“Oh, he’s not helping me with the magic aspect, Kenma is. I took it upon myself to become acquainted with some fighting abilities in case I came into a pinch where I couldn’t use magic or it would be useless.” Oikawa said with a grin.

 

The shocked look Iwaizumi gave him boosted his ego.

 

“Well would you look at that! You don’t see boys your age working so hard to become such a well-rounded person! You could learn from this boy, Hajime!” Irihata jabbed with a loud laugh.

 

This earned Oikawa a glare from Iwaizumi, to which he replied by sticking his tongue out and throwing up a peace sign when Irihata wasn’t looking.

 

“I’m just pulling your chain. Hajime here has been helping me with my stable for years. He’s always been a big fan of animals. He would feed the horses and train them and keep them company. He was a real great help. My boy here has a very kind soul and is incredibly hard-working, I couldn’t be prouder of the man he grew up to be. Your dad would feel the same.” Irihata said with a sad but proud smile.

 

Iwaizumi returned it, “Thank you very much.”

 

The tone to his voice was thick with emotion. You couldn’t see it on his face, apart from a thankful smile, but you could hear it. And Oikawa could see it in his eyes.

 

“Alright, well I’ll let you boys be on your way. Nice to meet you, Tooru. You two don’t be strangers, okay?” Irihata said with a big grin.

 

“Definitely!” Oikawa said cheerfully.

 

Iwaizumi nodded at him and they parted ways.

 

“It’s scary how easily you can lie.” Iwaizumi said, elbowing Oikawa in the side.

 

“Hey, it’s not like I lie all the time, I’m just a fantastic actor.” Oikawa said with a smug tone.

 

“Uh-huh. The only thing you’re fantastic at is being a pain in my ass.” Iwaizumi said, but didn’t mean it if the fond smile on his lips was anything to go by.

 

“You should be more like me, Iwaizumi. Then you could come up with good lies on the spot. But, maybe you shouldn’t use a brain you don’t have.” Oikawa ducked at the hand that shot out in response.

 

They walked in comfortable silence for a while, Oikawa taking in the scenery. The trees were lush greens as were the grass, there were flowers everywhere, all vibrant colors. People milled around everywhere, making conversation with each other cheerily, a lot of them greeting Iwaizumi as he walked past.

 

“You seem to be popular.” Oikawa said after Iwaizumi’s short conversation with a kind looking woman ended.

 

“Well, this is my hometown. I grew up here, and everyone that lives here has basically lived here all their lives. They all helped me grow up to be who I am today.” Iwaizumi said fondly. There was that guilty twist again. 

 

“That’s really nice.” Oikawa said, a bit of jealousy inside of him. He didn’t have that experience back at home. He was liked well enough, and the friends that he had he knew were true friends, but most people were just after his talent or his looks. He wasn’t deeply connected with as many people as Iwaizumi was. 

 

“What’s the matter?” Iwaizumi asked. He should’ve known that he would notice.

 

“Nothing really, I’m just kinda jealous. It must feel great, knowing all of these people have such good opinions of you and care so deeply for you.” Oikawa admitted.

 

“Well, there are quite a few people that are nice to me out of sympathy. I hate it, the pitiful looks I get from people.” Iwaizumi grumbled, kicking the ground as they walked.

 

“If you’re this well liked, your parents probably were too. I don’t think it’s as simple as pity. Your parents seemed amazing, and you are too Iwaizumi. Don’t belittle yourself.” Oikawa said seriously. 

 

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened slightly and his face flushed a bit, “I - um, thank you.” 

 

Oikawa suddenly realized what he said and he swore he turned as red as a tomato immediately. He turned away and looked at the ground, mentally kicking himself for the outward compliment.

 

“Oh, we’re here.” Iwaizumi said, breaking the silence.

 

Oikawa looked up to see a small looking house with vines crawling up the sides and a wrought-iron sign protruding out about the door. 

 

Iwaizumi opened the door and Oikawa followed suit. He looked around in awe at the plants that were lining every wall and shelf. There were vials of liquid, powder, jars of herbs, anything that could be thought of was there.

 

“I’ll be right there.” A voice replied from the back.

 

It sounded familiar. It suddenly clicked as the owner walked from a door in the back of the store. Oikawa had to hold down a horrified shriek and a scowl as Ushijima walked over and greeted Iwaizumi familiarly. 

 

“Who is this?” He asked, as blunt and polite as ever. It pulled at every nerve in Oikawa’s body.

 

“Ah, my friend Tooru.” Iwaizumi said, “Tooru, this is Ushijima. His family owns this story and grows and curates everything here.”

 

Oikawa was lowkey impressed but his body vehemently refused to acknowledge it. He begrudgingly stuck a hand out and slapped on a fake smile, “Pleasure.”

 

Ushijima shook his hand and nodded in response.

 

“He’s actually the reason why we’re here.” Iwaizumi said, gesturing in Oikawa’s direction.

 

“Not here just to visit?” Ushijima said with a small smile and a lightly teasing tone.

  
Ushiwaka smiling? Joking around? Teasing? Unheard of. If he wasn’t positive that this was a parallel dimension, he was 100% positive now. 

 

Iwaizumi laughed in response, “Sorry, man. Not today.”

 

“So, what can I help with?” Ushijima asked politely.

 

Oikawa was starting to feel guilty for having such negative feelings towards Ushijima but he couldn’t help it. Years of hating the guy for being better at volleyball had ingrained themselves in the very fiber of his soul.

 

“Well, Tooru here is working to become a mage and overworked himself to the point of fainting and woke up, well, not right. Everytime he uses magic now he’s in pain.” Iwaizumi explained. It was at the mention of this that Oikawa remembered the skull-splitting headache he had. He couldn’t help but think that Iwaizumi’s presence and company was soothing and healing in itself.

 

“Can you explain further?” Ushijima asked politely, this time turning his attention towards Oikawa.

 

“Well, I don’t know if I’m being honest. I used some magic to light candles, but I think that’s all the magic that I used that day.” Oikawa said, a strained expression twisting his features as he tried to remember.

 

“Oh, right, you don’t remember. After that his memory’s pretty fuzzy. He brought a wilting flower back to full health and actually caused it to glow.” Iwaizumi added on for Oikawa, a faint blush creeping up his cheeks.

 

So that was the gold thing he remembers faintly. 

 

“Restoration, no matter how small takes up the user’s own life force. It makes sense that it would have a negative effect on your body. The glowing could be many things, but depending on the situation, when used with restoration and an inanimate object, that is usually emotion transferring. You could have unknowingly poured some emotion into it. If this is the case, it was a loving emotion that was transferred.” Ushijima explained professionally.

 

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened and his blush deepened. He averted his gaze from Oikawa’s. He just wished he could remember what happened to spur on such a reaction. But he couldn’t help but admire the knowledge that was coming from Ushijima. The more he talks, the more Oikawa dissociates him from the Ushijima from home and he was actually enjoying what he was saying, finding them incredibly interesting.

  
“How do you know all of this?” Oikawa asked, electing to ignore Iwaizumi’s reaction.

 

“My mother is a healer and my father is a mage. It is necessary to have such a knowledge when working with botanicals and herbs to heal different species. Some are healing for certain people, others are fatal. And it is also necessary to know how to treat them. My goal is to be able to treat every single being that comes into this shop.” Ushijima said passionately. Oikawa was beyond impressed now, any hatred left inside of him oozing out of his body.

 

“Wow, that’s really cool.” Oikawa said genuinely.

 

“Thank you. Now, after healing the flower, you passed out. What happened when you woke up?” Ushijima asked.

 

“I had an awful headache and my limbs felt like lead, almost as if I had no control of them myself.” Oikawa replied, grateful that at least that feeling is gone.

 

“And now it’s painful to perform magic?” Ushijima continued.

 

“Yeah. One of my, uh, friends had me perform a really big spell as a test and I nearly passed out again from the pain.” Oikawa said, remembering Kuroo being so excited on teaching him the reverse warding spell. 

 

“I see. Alright, give me a few minutes.” Ushijima said, turning away and walking around the store, gathering plants. 

 

After he was finished, he went back to a table in the back of the store that was cluttered with different tools and vials and jars. Oikawa walked over and watched Ushijima work. 

 

He must’ve felt the curiosity that Oikawa was practically vibrating with because without even looking up Ushijima started explaining what he was doing, “The easiest thing, and the one that I recommend to most people is an essential oil based mixture that is meant for putting in a bath. Seeing as baths are relaxing for both the mind and body, it makes sense to just let your skin absorb the energies and healing properties from the herbs.”

 

Ushijima grabbed a vial of yellowish oil and opened it, “This is rosemary essential oil. It not only contains healing properties but protection, purification, and mental clarity along with aiding in memory. The latter half is self-explanatory, but I’m taking further precautions because it almost seems as if there’s a negative energy attached to the current use of magic if it’s causing such a violent reaction. It’s almost as if your body is consciously rejecting it.”

 

Oikawa wondered what that would be about, but didn’t dwell on in long because Ushijima pulled out a rather large knife and a mortar and pestle. He picked up a plant that was a greenish-yellow with a lot of little flowers on it. He began plucking some petals and leaves off, “This is euphorbia, it’s for purification and protection. I’m only using a little because I’m not sure if my theory is correct, but a little purification is never a bad thing. I’m creating slits in the skin of the leaves and petals and putting them directly in the oil so that the natural oils from inside of the veins seep out into the current mixture without having to turn it into a paste.”

 

He then placed a few small but long stems that were ridged and sort of reminded him of little caterpillars, “This is adder’s tongue. This is purely for healing.” He then took the flat of the blade and crushed the plant, “I’m doing the same thing with these as I did with the euphoria, but because of the size of it, it’s more efficient to crush it rather than cut it.” 

 

He finally picked up a strange root and sliced some pieces of the end off. He then put the slices into the mortar and began grinding them down into a powder with the pestle, “This is burdock root. It has both protection and healing qualities. Grinding this into a powder will allow it to dissolve into the oil after a while.” 

 

Oikawa was so mesmerized by all of this information he was learning, he didn’t even realize when Iwaizumi had wandered over and hooked his chin on his shoulder to watch as well. Ushijima finished up by combining everything into the vial and handing it to Oikawa.

 

“Your knowledge is beyond incredible. It really is amazing, and the precision you do everything is just… It really is awe-inspiring, you know that right?” Oikawa said to Ushijima with wide, wondrous eyes.

 

Ushijima looked a little taken aback by the genuine, passionate compliment, “Well, thank you. I don’t do it for the praise, I really only do it because I love plants and everyone deserves a shot at a better life, or in some cases, life in general.” 

 

“I hate that you’re actually a perfect human being.” Oikawa said bluntly, without speaking.

 

Ushijima gave him a puzzled look.

 

“I’m sorry for him, he doesn’t know how to not be an asshole sometimes.” Iwaizumi said in place of Oikawa speaking again.

 

“Rude.” Oikawa said, sticking his tongue out at him. 

 

Ushijima watched the two of them with a fond, knowing look. 

 

“Thank you for this though.” Iwaizumi said.

 

“Yeah, thank you, you’re a life-saver.” Oikawa said.

 

“How can we repay you?” Iwaizumi asked.

 

“No need. Just come by to say hi every now and then.” Ushijima replied with a smile.   
  
“Will do.” Iwaizumi smiled at him before gesturing to Oikawa to leave.

 

Oikawa was still floored by that whole experience. He’s never seen Ushijima speak so softly or fondly than he did when he was working. Granted, he’s never really spoken to Ushijima, more like, just yelled  _ at  _ him. If the Ushijima at home was actually like this one without him knowing, he’d have to suck up his pride and attempt to befriend him. 

 

“Hey, I want to go say hi to someone real quick, that cool?” Iwaizumi asked.

  
“Of course, I like learning about your childhood.” Oikawa said with a grin, excitement skyrocketing.

 

Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes in response and began walking in a different direction with Oikawa in tow.

 

~

“Well if it isn’t Hajime!” The person greeted casually.

 

“Ukai-san, how are you?” Iwaizumi asked with a big grin.

 

Oikawa remembered him, he was Karasuno’s head coach. He wondered what he was to Iwaizumi in this dimension.

 

“Ah, same old. Can’t complain though, the kid’s I’m working with are great.” Ukai said, ending it with a drag of his pipe.

 

“Anyone as shockingly strong as Hinata and Kageyama?” Iwaizumi asked.

  
“Not on your damn life. Those kids were ridiculous.” Ukai said with a laugh before noticing Oikawa, “Oi, who’s your friend?” 

 

“Tooru.” Iwaizumi said, “And this is Ukai. He helped my mom train me.” 

 

“Nice to meetcha. Haven’t seen you around, where you from kid?” Ukai asked.

 

“Ah, another town. I heard Kenma’s abilities were top-notch so I wanted him to train me.” Oikawa explained.

 

“Can’t deny that. The intuition on that one is almost scary. He’s like a damn cat, knows what you’re gonna do before you do it.” Ukai gave a fake shudder.

 

“Yeah, but he’s a good guy.” Iwaizumi tacked on, almost defensively.

 

“Don’t get all huffy with me, I never said he wasn’t a good guy. I’m just saying he has like, a sixth sense.” Ukai clarified, “So, I take it you’re still with that guild?”

 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Iwaizumi asked.

 

“Ah, I figured by this time you would’ve exacted your revenge and come back to help out around town like your old man. Still working on it?” Ukai asked, taking another drag.

 

“Revenge?” Oikawa asked.

 

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” Iwaizumi said quickly.

 

“You didn’t know? That fuckwad Grand King is the one that killed his parents. He swore to exact revenge on him and then come back to become the man that his father was. Not that he already isn’t. You gotta have a courageous soul to take on that guy.” Ukai said with a snort.

 

Oikawa felt like every function in his body had stopped. He was in a state of shock at Ukai’s words. He looked down at his hands with a horrified expression, a sickening feeling dripping through his veins. He felt disgusting being in this body.

 

“Tooru -”

 

Oikawa cut off Iwaizumi, “I need some air.”

 

Oikawa turned on his heel and walked out of the building before proceeding to sprint in the direction of an empty field away from the town. 

 

Hot tears ran down his face, a disgusting feeling twisting his stomach around. He ended up throwing up behind a tree and sank to the ground in a sweating, shaking heap. He knew that  _ he  _ wasn’t the one that killed them, but he was still walking around in the body that did. He was using the hands that wielded the fire that burnt them alive inside their house. A parallel existence of himself is the reason this Iwaizumi is so closed off to the world, why his normally warm and sparkling eyes are cold and hard. He’s the reason that Iwaizumi has experienced so much pain in his life. Knowing that was even more unbearable than any physical pain he’s ever experienced.

 

He heard someone come up behind him. He knew it was Iwaizumi, but he elected to ignore the presence. He couldn’t face him. Not with the knowledge he was just given.

 

“It wasn’t you that did it.” Iwaizumi said softly.

 

Oikawa refused to respond.

 

Iwaizumi stayed quiet for a while, before speaking again, “You - well the Grand King you - and I were childhood friends. Your parents disobeyed some demon law and both of their souls were taken back to hell, leaving you alone in that castle. We met when we were ten. You were this pathetic little wimp who could barely use your powers. You were also physically weak. But your personality was huge. Your ego was to the sky and you were silly and believed people from other worlds existed. You were annoying as all hell, but I was somehow drawn in by it and we trained together. My mom loved you, and my dad brought you to the stables with us all the time. That could be the reason that you have stables at your castle now. Then we met Kageyama and Hinata we were thirteen. They were practically joined at the hip but attempted to claw each other’s eyes out constantly. You found them hilarious and endearing. Not too long afterwards, Kenma came along with Kuroo at his side. Kenma took to Hinata quite quickly and he’s really the only one that he’ll truly be animated with. You and Kuroo became friends quickly, bonding over your horns of all things. You two loved playing pranks on everyone. It was a horrible pair if you ask me. Aone just… showed up. No one really knows where he came from, mainly because he doesn’t speak. We know he  _ can, _ he just  _ doesn’t.  _ Again, no one really knows why. But Kuroo started drawing away after about a year. He became more reclusive and suspicious, and taught you things on the side when we weren’t around. When we were around fifteen years old, Kenma disappeared for a while about a week before that, and still refuses to tell us what his reasoning was. All we know is it had something to do with Kuroo. And then a week later the fire happened. I came running back when I saw the black smoke, and there you were, eyes a blazing red, fire coating your hands and tears running down your face. That’s when you looked at me and all you said was ‘suffer’ before disappearing a flurry of pitch black smoke. I didn’t see you again after that, but I vowed to get my revenge. Kenma returned and mentioned the idea of creating a guild to do so, and that Kuroo had followed you to the castle but it had incredibly strong warding so there was no way to get in. Ten years later, the warding was worn and faded and Kenma was able to get me in. But, we were stupid enough to not see it was a trap and you captured me and tortured me. I can’t tell you your motives, or well, the Grand King’s motives. But I can tell you something.”

 

Oikawa was numb, lulling into a dull, trance-like state while Iwaizumi was speaking. Iwaizumi walked over and knelt down next to Oikawa, pulling his shoulder until they were looking face to face, “You’re not him. I grew up with him. He was manipulative and conniving and untrustworthy. From the moment Kuroo got his hands on you, I knew you were untrustworthy. It was my fault for dropping my guard. But you, you’re warm and outgoing. You seek knowledge and are like a child in this world, eyes wide and sparkling at everything that’s new to you. You’re generous and caring and sympathetic. You’re everything the Grand King lacked. Tooru, you are a being of positivity, you’re radiant. Do not think lowly of yourself and don’t you fucking dare blame yourself for what he did. Yeah, you’re walking in the meatskin of a monster, but really, what matters is what’s in here.” Iwaizumi placed his palm on Oikawa’s chest, “And I really fucking like what’s in here. If I can accept you while walking in the body of the thing that killed my parents, then you can, too. Please, don’t ignore how I feel about this.”

 

Oikawa had hot tears running down his face, his entire being swelling with each word that Iwaizumi spoke. He threw his arms around him and held him close, his broad shoulders warm under his tight grasp.

 

“Hajime, I’m so sorry, I’m so fucking sorry. For everything. You don’t deserve to ever be in pain, you’re such a good person, I’m so sorry.” Oikawa sobbed into his shoulder, every emotion he’s ever felt for any Iwaizumi in any dimension flowing out of him like a waterfall. 

 

Iwaizumi just ran his fingers through Oikawa’s hair in soothing motions, holding him until the sobs stopped wracking his body and his breath was back to a normal pace.

 

“You wanna know something?” Iwaizumi said quietly.

 

Oikawa hummed in response, eyes closed, body tired and numb from the onslaught of emotions.

 

“You ran to where my house used to be.” Iwaizumi continued.

 

Oikawa pulled away and looked at the field where they were. Sure enough, the land was full of overgrown grass and some burnt pieces of wood that had yet to disintegrate. Oikawa untangled himself from Iwaizumi and stood up, approaching the area. He looked around and then knelt down, placing his hand on the ground. This time he didn’t close his eyes, the only thing on his mind was what he was planning to do next. He watched as the last few beams disintegrated into the ground, and all at once, flowers started started to bloom. He watched as multiple types and colored flowers bloomed, surrounding the pair in vibrant colors, a giant oak tree growing in the center.

 

Iwaizumi watched with wide eyes. Oikawa was feeling drained and in pain when he stood up but he fought through it.

 

“What did you-”

 

Oikawa cut him off, “Pink carnations, motherly love. White chrysthanthemums, loyalty. Red roses, courage and love. Yellow zinnias for daily remembrance. The Oak tree represents strength and it’s leaves represent bravery.”

 

Oikawa walked closer to him, grabbing his hands in his own, “A proper memorial place for your family. One that truly emcompasses who you all were.”

 

Iwaizumi stared at him, what looked like thousands of emotions washing over his eyes. 

 

“You didn’t -”

 

“I know I didn’t have to. I don’t blame myself, not anymore. You shouldn’t burden yourself with your parent’s death either. You deserve this because of who you are, of what you’ve fought for and what you’ve lived through. You are the strongest person I’ve met with overflowing love for your friends and your family. You deserve this, and if I could only do one thing for you while in this body, this was it.” Oikawa said with finality.

 

Iwaizumi’s eyes were threatening to overflow with tears, before he surged in, kissing Oikawa where he stood. Oikawa could feel every emotion that Iwaizumi was feeling in the kiss. The gratitude, the pent up sadness he felt towards losing his family, the weight on his shoulders from blaming himself. Everything poured out of Iwaizumi in this one act, and Oikawa could feel himself getting swept away in it. 

 

Iwaizumi pulled away, placing both of his hands on either side of Oikawa’s face, “You’re amazing.” 

  
Oikawa smiled warmly at him, but it was right at that time that his vision started to waver, the little sliver of remaining strength in him seeping out, collapsing in a heap in Iwaizumi’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was a lot of explaining in this one jeez it's so much longer than i had originally planned for it to be. sorry i enjoyed looking up the herb nonsense. hope you enjoyed the pain because i cried writing this.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 1:30 am and I don't even know if this is even any good but

Oikawa didn’t open his eyes when he regained consciousness. He tried to determine who was in the room before he let anyone know he was awake. Luckily, he didn’t have to try very hard because there was a conversation going on currently. 

 

“I don’t know why we both need to be here.” It was Iwaizumi.

 

“Well, then you can leave.” The second voice was Kuroo. They weren’t arguing per se, just passively conversing. 

 

“I was with him when he fainted, I think I should stay with him.” Iwaizumi replied tersely.

 

“Don’t you think it’s funny that you’re always with him when he passes out?” Kuroo asked.

 

“Don’t  _ you  _ think it’s suspicious to suddenly be gung-ho about him using magic?” Iwaizumi retorted.

 

“Could you just go be a lovesick puppy somewhere else?” Kuroo said with an exasperated sigh. Oikawa wanted to laugh but couldn’t because then his hiding game would be finished.

 

“You know, I think you should go and brush up on being a shady asshole in that weird little den you hide yourself in everyday.” Iwaizumi snapped back.

 

Now, where Oikawa found this immensely entertaining, he needed to talk to Kuroo because he didn’t have much time.

 

_ This is hilarious, but can you get him out of here? I need to talk to you jackass. _

 

He felt Kuroo tense next to him and then stand up quickly, “Alright. You need to get out.”

 

“I’m sorry, what gives you the right to kick me out? This isn’t even your room? Or technically even your castle you freeloading-”

 

“I would stop fucking talking if I were you. You have that little human draped on your every word, but me, not so much. You’re still our prisoner and I could put you back in those dungeons with broken legs again easily.” Kuroo said menacingly. 

 

There was silence and because Oikawa’s eyes were still closed he couldn’t see what was happening but he was all too familiar with Iwaizumi’s tendency to stare back in challenge before taking the more reasonable route, which right now, is leaving. After a few beats the door shut and Oikawa only felt one presence along with his own, so he felt it safe to open his eyes and sit up.

 

“You two are a riot.” Oikawa said, stretching out his muscles and trying to gauge how much time he had before he was kicked back out.

 

“That guy is so fucking annoying, Jesus Christ. I want to torch him everytime he opens his mouth.” Kuroo said, slumping into the chair and scrubbing his hands over his face.

 

“Like you’re any better.” Oikawa said teasingly. He dodged the small fireball that came flying at his face.

 

“So, how much time you got?” Kuroo asked.

 

“Less than before, this body is really weak now that I’m getting stronger. I’m like within a metaphorical arms reach to getting his consciousness to meld with my own. I just need something to toss me over the edge.” Oikawa said with a sigh.

 

“Okay, well, you said you needed to talk to me, spit it out.” Kuroo urged him on.

 

“Well, we were given something to hold off the pain that this body’s experiencing right now. Unfortunately, that Ushijima is a lot smarter than I had originally pegged him for. He figured out most of the strain is due to a negative energy - me, so I need to you to make sure that I don’t -”

 

A knock on the door cut him off.

 

“Iwaizumi, I swear to God if that’s you -”

 

“No, Kuroo-sama, it’s the staff. There’s a visitor wishing to make an appearance with you and the King, sir.” A soft and wavering voice said through the door.

 

Kuroo sighed and stood up to go open the door.

  
“Wait! Kuroo -” 

 

Kuroo cut him off, “This’ll only take a minute.” Oikawa could feel his consciousness slipping and his control of his limbs were growing weaker by the second, so it’s not like he could go after him.

 

“Kuroo you piece of shit -” Oikawa said weakly, only to be met with a finger thrown up at him. He tried to finish his statement through their bond so that he could listen to him while talking but his consciousness was too weak to do so.

 

Oikawa watched with labored breathing and heavy lidded eyes as Kuroo exchanged a few words with the staff, thanking her and turning around. Oikawa cursed him a thousand times and swore to give him the entire wrath of Hell the next time he woke up because he passed out again before Kuroo could face him directly.

***

Oikawa opened his eyes blearily, head pounding just like the last time he woke up here. He groaned and took deep breaths to try and quell the pain enough to sit up. This time he wasn’t met with a familiar face, but one of the staff.

 

When she noticed he had awoken, she hurried to his side and bowed deeply saying, “I’m sorry it was me you had to wake up to and not Iwaizumi-san or Kuroo-sama, sir, but Kuroo-sama is currently speaking to a prince from a neighboring kingdom. I was asked to retrieve you to meet with him when you awoke, sir.” 

 

Oikawa blinked at her a few times and then realized that she wouldn’t leave without his word he nodded quickly - bad idea - and said, “Ah, yes, thank you. I’ll get changed and go out there. Thank you again.”

 

She bowed again and left the room in a hurry. He felt bad that even his staff was afraid of him. How did he treat them? He ignored the thought and sucked in a breath, holding it in to try and further stop the pain. He decided that it was pointless, and he needed to ignore it to meet with this prince. 

 

He was nervous as he changed, he’d never spoken to a real prince before. Granted, he didn’t know Kuroo’s status, so he could technically be a prince, but he was just Kuroo so it wasn’t that hard to talk to him. And he was a king for fuck’s sake, but it’s different. He was worried all the way until he walked into the dining room.

 

“Hey hey hey! Oikawa! Tetsu just told me how you’re not really you but like a parallel version of you? That’s fucking BADASS!” Oikawa just blinked as Bokuto jumped up from the table to greet him in a crushing hug. He was just as big and boisterous as the Bokuto from home. The only difference was that he was dressed in princely clothing and had a gold crown sitting on top of his head, nestled in his still owlish styled hair. 

 

“Ah, yeah, I guess it is.” Oikawa said a bit awkwardly. He’d only ever talked to Bokuto maybe once. His team never made it to nationals but he was friendly with Kuroo and Kuroo was friends with Bokuto so he was bound to talk to him once. 

 

“Wait, do you know who I am? Am I in your world?” Bokuto asked, eyes wide and excited.

 

“Yeah, you are actually. You and this one here are best friends.” Oikawa answered with a smile.

 

“See, our broship extends over  _ universes.”  _ Bokuto said in awe, holding his fist out for Kuroo to pound.

 

“Uh, so, what brings you here Bokuto?” Oikawa asked, sitting down next to Kuroo.

 

“What? A guy can’t visit his friends every now and then?” Bokuto said with a laugh before throwing himself down into the chair roughly, “But I wish you and Kenma were still friends, then Keiji here wouldn’t be so uptight.” Bokuto said, nodding his head up at Akaashi, who Oikawa hadn’t even noticed until Bokuto acknowledged his presence.

 

It wasn’t like he invisible or anything, he just had a very calm and quiet aura that he was practically one with the shadows. It unnerved him a little if he’s being honest. 

 

“Bokuto-sama, I have told you countless times that you cannot refer to me in such casual terms. You are a prince and I am your mage.” Akaashi said in an even tone, but Oikawa could feel the strain and tiredness. He didn’t blame him, this guy seemed like a tornado that just sucked the energy out of everyone else to aid his own. 

 

“Ah, who cares about that! We’re buddies! You should call me Kou.” Bokuto said.

 

“I will not.” Akaashi simply said. 

 

Bokuto whined but then gave up moving onto something else, this seemed to be a conversation they had very frequently.

 

“Where’s Iwaizumi?” Oikawa asked Kuroo while Bokuto’s attention was captured by Akaashi.

 

Kuroo shrugged and didn’t respond. This really tugged on Oikawa’s nerves, because yeah, he knew they didn’t get along but he didn’t have the right to ignore him.

 

“Kuroo. Where is he.” Oikawa said in a dangerous tone.

 

Kuroo just sighed and said, “He’s in his room. I told him not to bother us.” 

 

“What? Hajime’s here? I wanna say hi!” Bokuto said excitedly, obviously catching the tail end of their conversation.

 

Kuroo rubbed his temples before saying, “Oh, you know what Kou, I have something wicked to show you. Come with me, I haven’t talked to you in forever!” 

 

Kuroo jumped up and took a more than happy Bokuto with him and disappeared down one of the many halls. 

 

After they left, he was alone with Akaashi in the hall and before Oikawa could feel even the slightest bit awkward, Akaashi spoke up, “Something’s wrong with you.”

 

Oikawa blinked a couple of times before responding, “Yeah, Kuroo told you guys that -”

 

“No, it’s not that. I can sense that. Your consciousness is human, but there’s a darkness threatening to absorb it.” Akaashi said walking over. 

 

“There’s a what?” Oikawa asked, heart race picking up. Darkness? What was he talking about?

 

“It almost seems like another entity.” Akaashi said, eyes piercing.

 

Oikawa sat there for a second and then suddenly Kenma’s words came rushing back into his mind along with Ushijima’s. 

 

_ “ _ _ If you don’t succeed in reversing the desire, your consciousness will be overtaken by the former, and the two will merge, forever changing the one belonging to this universe and effectively erasing the existence of the one in the other universe.” Kenma had said. _

 

_ “ _ _ I’m taking further precautions because it almost seems as if there’s a negative energy attached to the current use of magic if it’s causing such a violent reaction.” Ushijima had said. _

 

Suddenly, it was almost like everything had cleared up. That weird unsettling feeling he felt when he used magic in the back of his mind and the passing out. 

 

“Akaashi, can I trust you?” Oikawa said seriously.

 

“Depends.” Akaashi replied cooly.

 

“Bokuto is close with Kuroo, and you are…?” Oikawa asked first.

 

“Can I trust you?” Akaashi challenged.

 

“I’m in a world where I don’t know what the fuck is happening most of the time. Iwaizumi is supposed to be my prisoner but instead he’s like a roommate. Kuroo is shifty around me because apparently I’m different from the Grand King in a bad way and I just want to go home.” Oikawa’s words sped up as he said them, the end coming out in a rushed jumble.

 

Akaashi watched him with calm eyes before walking over to him, “Take me somewhere else.”

 

Oikawa took that as a yes to helping him and jumped up, leading him to the garden, in the opposite direction Bokuto and Kuroo had walked. 

 

When they had walked until they reached an alcove with some furniture deep in the garden and sat down Akaashi began speaking again, “Bokuto and Kuroo have been friends since they were children, but we live in the neighboring kingdom of Fukurodani, so it’s not like they got to hang out a lot. I am a descendent of many generations of mages, all have aided Bokuto’s line of ruling. Where Bokuto is rather aloof to pretty much everything, mainly due to being a prince and human, he doesn’t have the same sense of awareness as I do. From the moment Bokuto had introduced me to Kuroo, I knew there wasn’t something right with him. I haven’t trusted him and still don’t. I also don’t like the fact that Iwaizumi and him are under the same roof. After what he did to Kenma I can’t believe that he isn’t planning something.”

 

“What do you mean, ‘after what he did to Kenma’? Does this have something to do with the two of them disappearing for a week before I - I mean, the Grand King murdered Iwaizumi’s parents?” Oikawa asked carefully, wanting a better grasp on the situation. 

 

“Ah, so you are aware of that. Good, I didn’t want to be the one breaking that news. But yes, it does. Kuroo and Kenma came from the same kingdom, I used to train with Kenma, that is until him and Kuroo became friends and ended up here. I would still keep in touch with Kenma, and I’m the only one that knows Kuroo’s true nature, besides Kenma.” Akaashi said, emotion starting to lace his normally flat tone.

 

“What happened?” Oikawa asked, his insides twisting in an uncomfortable way.

 

Akaashi took a breath before continuing, “So, the week before the Grand King did what he did, Kenma was training his apprentice, because not far before that he had gotten the experience and knowledge to do so. He was far more advanced than anyone I have ever met, even Kuroo himself. I could tell that always put him on edge, and I guess that when Kenma was appointed his trainee, that sent him over the edge. Kenma had left the guild that day because his apprentice, Lev, had attempted summoning him for help on something. Kuroo followed without Kenma’s knowledge and…” Akaashi paused for a moment, “And while Kenma had his guard down, Kuroo had partially controlled Kenma’s mind so that he was still aware of what was happening and forced Kenma to kill Lev with his own two hands.” 

 

Oikawa felt like he was going to throw up, his heart dropping to his stomach, unable to produce a reaction to Akaashi’s words. 

 

“Kenma couldn’t deal with what happened so he went into hiding for a week, and then found out what happened to Iwaizumi and swore his allegiance to the guild to send you and Kuroo back to hell. He wouldn’t tell anyone this story, but I’m the only one who could properly hide him, so I’m the only one that knows.” Akaashi finished.

 

Oikawa felt like there was a hand gripping his chest and squeezing. 

 

“Oikawa-san. You cannot trust Kuroo. You and Iwaizumi are both very vulnerable right now. Plus you have this negative energy attached to you-”

 

“It’s the Grand King.” Oikawa said with a choked voice.

  
“It’s what?” Akaashi said, almost as if he didn’t understand what Oikawa had said.

 

Oikawa explained everything Kenma had said when he had first met him, also including Ushijima’s theory.

 

“So, what I’m gathering here is that your length of stay here and use of magic are proportionally related to gathering strength to the Grand King’s consciousness. Ushijima is probably correct then, the pain you’re experiencing when you use magic is the Grand King’s attempts to absorb your consciousness into his own.” Akaashi compiled everything into one statement.   
  
“Yeah, and Kuroo’s been all about helping me use magic recently…” Oikawa said.

 

“So, he’s probably already come to this conclusion on his own and is attempting to regain the Grand King’s consciousness.” Akaashi finished his thought for him.

 

Fear started to set inside of Oikawa. Kuroo was capable of getting Kenma, one of the most powerful mages in the area, to kill his own student, he was more than capable of getting this Grand King out of him.

 

“What did you say Ushijima got for you?” Akaashi asked.

 

Oikawa pulled the vial out of his pocket and handed it to Akaashi, “Rosemary essential oil, euphorbia, adder’s tongue, and burdock root.” 

 

“Ushijima is always reliable and perceptive. This is a very potent vial you have here. If you bathe in it, you’ll put the Grand King at bay for a while.” Akaashi said reassuringly.

 

Oikawa’s body drooped in relief. He definitely had to remember to stop hating Ushijima when he got back home. He’d nearly forgotten his main goal by getting swept up in this new world and he was about to die because of it. He needed to focus on that.

 

“Alright, I’m going to get this to work it’s magic. Get back to Bokuto before they get suspicious. Thank you.” Oikawa said standing up. He would hug Akaashi but he got the vibe that Akaashi wasn’t really the hugging type.

 

“No problem. Come talk to me again afterwards so I can see if it truly worked. If not, I have an idea, one that I’d rather not use.” Akaashi said, walking away.

 

“And what’s that?” Oikawa asked to his retreating form.

  
“An exorcism.” Akaashi said with a cold look over his shoulder that froze his core. 

 

Oikawa watched as he walked away and couldn’t help but think that Akaashi was much stronger than he let on. 

 

Oikawa scurried to his bathroom in attempt to avoid getting caught by Kuroo and Bokuto so that he could very literally quell the demon inside of him before it got out of hand. 

 

He drew his bath and poured the contents into the steaming bath, the aroma reminding him of pine trees and cleanliness. He let the contents dissipate before getting in and sinking into the warmth. He could practically feel the different elements working inside of him and loosening up his muscles and letting the pain seep into the water.

 

He must’ve fallen asleep at some point because his eyes fluttered open and his vision and body felt lighter and less burdened than before. His mind was clear, his muscles felt rejuvenated and he felt more rested than he did since he got there. Whatever Ushijima had done had worked wonders. The water was still warm enough to stay in so he decided to sort everything out.

 

He thought about his past relationship, or what he had been told of, with Iwaizumi and put it in reference to his own relationship with him back at home and he couldn’t find any similarities. He had absolutely no clue what he had to do to get back home and it was driving him crazy. He was getting frustrated so he decided to work through what happened yesterday because last time he forgot how he had passed out. 

 

He smiled fondly at the memories that were playing up in his head, all the way up until they had spoken to Ukai. After that was where it started to get muddled. He took in a deep breath of the aroma in the room and it seemed to help because he slowly made his way through the final part of the day. 

 

He heard Iwaizumi’s soft voice explain everything and then he remembered flowers and the he suddenly remember that Iwaizumi had kissed him before he fainted. His heart was hammering in his chest because he had conveniently forgotten that up until now. 

 

Remembering it put a swirling of emotions inside of him. It reminded him of home. It made his heart warm because he indeed did love every Iwaizumi. But most of all, it made him feel guilty. This Iwaizumi can’t fall in love with him. He can’t love a monster, because either way, that’s who is going to end up here, whether his consciousness dies or he goes home. He didn’t want Iwaizumi to feel that kind of pain. He needed to get him out of here. Fast.

 

He got out of the bath and dried off, putting on clothes and rushing out to find Akaashi. 

 

He found him by Bokuto’s side in the hall again, Bokuto and Kuroo chatting animatedly with each other. 

 

“Akaashi, I need to talk to you.” Oikawa blurted out suddenly.

 

Bokuto and Kuroo both stopped talking, Akaashi kept his normal expressionless face. Kuroo looked over and narrowed his eyes in suspicion, looking between Akaashi and Oikawa.

 

“What do you need with Akaashi?” Bokuto asked pleasantly. He really was oblivious to everything.

 

Oikawa was too frazzled to think of a good response, but luckily Akaashi was one step ahead of him.

 

“Oikawa and I were working on some spells earlier. I told him I needed a break because he’s a lot stronger than I am, so I told him to get me after a while to continue.” Akaashi explained.

 

This seemed to satisfy Kuroo because he brightened up immediately saying, “You crazy kids go and do magic! That’s a  _ great  _ idea.” 

 

Oikawa wanted to wipe that grin off of Kuroo’s face because with that one statement his and Akaashi’s suspicions were nearly confirmed. 

 

They walked back out to the garden where night was beginning to fall.

 

“Oikawa-san, you can’t be so exasperated like that, it’ll draw unnecessary attention.” Akaashi reprimanded.

 

“I’m sorry.” Oikawa said, because yeah, in hindsight that was pretty stupid.

 

“At least the negative energy is very weak now. So I’m glad that worked.” Akaashi stated.

 

“You weren’t really going to do an exorcism on me were you?” Oikawa said with a nervous laugh remembering what Akaashi had said earlier.

 

“So, you wanted to speak with me?” Akaashi said without missing a beat or changing expressions.

 

This sent a shiver down Oikawa’s spine, Akaashi was really something else, “Yeah, can you get me in contact with Kenma?”

 

“Yes, why?” Akaashi asked.

 

“I need to talk to him, and I want to send Iwaizumi back, he isn’t safe here.” Oikawa said.

 

“You have a point, but it’s very dangerous to do so, Kuroo is very perceptive to the presence of people. He’ll know if you leave the castle and if you summon Kenma here.” Akaashi explained.

 

“Yeah, I know, but there has to be a way to contact him without either of us having to leave. Because if I just popped up there, odds are he’s with the rest of the guild and they kill me on the spot.” Oikawa replied.

 

“Also true. Okay, I have an idea. I have runes with me that allows you to communicate with someone that owns the same runes. Which I know Kenma does, I made them for him. You can use these to contact him, and I’ll use a cloaking spell on you to mimic your aura in the castle so you can go to Kenma, after alerting him to your visit and devise a plan with him. Make sure to bond your consciousness to his so you don’t have to rely on me because we are leaving tomorrow morning.” Akaashi said.

 

Oikawa couldn’t believe that Akaashi was going to these lengths for him, “Thank you, Akaashi. Are you sure that this isn’t too much for you?”

 

“Kenma is the only person I’m relatively close to, apart from Bokuto. I’m more than happy to do this for him. Besides, I don’t trust or like Kuroo at all, so I’ll aid in something to knock him down a few pegs.” Akaashi said with a shrug.

 

“You’re awesome, Akaashi.” Oikawa said with a grin.

 

“So Bokuto has said.” Akaashi said with a sigh.

  
And with that, the two went back to the castle and their plan set into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck that was such a cheesy way to end a chapter omgkdlasfjdksafjdklsa but y'all were begging for some bokuto so here you go take this
> 
> (disclaimer: i love kuroo i did him so dirty in this story GOD)


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I am SO FUCKING SORRY for this taking so long. I had some family emergencies and exams and inebriation and sickness and i had absolutely no fucking clue how to write this chapter but HERE IT IS AGAIN IM SORRY IM A FAILURE AT AN AUTHOR

“So, how’s he doin?” Kuroo asked, leaning his elbow on Akaashi’s shoulder to support his weight as he looked out at who he suspected Oikawa to be performing a spell in the garden.

 

“He’s quite skilled, he just can’t get the hang of this one skill. He’s putting  _ a lot  _ of effort in this one.” Akaashi lied smoothly. 

 

“That’s  _ perfect.  _ You’re awesome Akaashi.” Kuroo said, pleased with the response, knocking his knuckle lightly on Akaashi’s temple.

 

“I hear that more frequently than you’d think.” Akaashi said with a slight chuckle.

 

There was a bang behind the two of them and a loud swear, Akaashi didn’t need to turn around to know that Bokuto had broken something, that was something he was very accustomed to. 

 

“Ah shit, I have to go fix whatever Kou just broke. You two keep working hard!” Kuroo shouted over his shoulder as he jogged in the direction of the sound, calling Bokuto’s name on his way.

 

Akaashi let out a breath and the tenseness of his shoulders. The image in front of him wavered and disappeared, leaving what was actually there, Oikawa sitting in the field where his mind would be completely clear so he could contact Kenma. Akaashi’s illusion spells were nothing to scoff at, he could fool even the greatest mage. He wasn’t worried so much for himself, but more for the innocent soul trapped inside of the Grand King’s body. He leaned against the doorframe and smiled fondly while watching Oikawa, glad he accepted to aid him.

 

~

 

Oikawa took a deep breath and held the warm runes in his palm, rolling them a few times before settling his nerves and just deciding to go for it. He breathed in and out, stilling his thoughts and calming down his mind, gripping the runes and trying to establish a connection with Kenma.

 

He didn’t know how long passed, but right as his concentration began to waver out of worry that it wasn’t working, he heard a small voice in his head.

 

_ You’re not Akaashi. You’re unfamiliar, how did you contact me? _

 

He almost lost his concentration again out of excitement hearing that voice.

 

_ Kenma! It’s me, Oikawa.  _

 

_ Oikawa? How did you manage to contact me? We aren’t bonded and I was contacted through runes. _

 

_ Akaashi and Bokuto came to visit and I convinced Akaashi to let me contact you. _

 

_ How you managed that, I don’t really want to know. This is dangerous for you, especially with Kuroo in your presence. I’m assuming this is urgent? _

 

_ I want you take Haj - uh, Iwaizumi back. _

 

_ I’m not opposed to the idea, but why all of a sudden? _

 

Oikawa gave the short version of the conclusion that him and Akaashi had come to, along with revealing that he knew about Kenma and Kuroo’s history. 

 

_ Yes, I can see why you’re worried, but if you don’t use magic you should be fine.  _

 

_ That’s the problem, Kenma. If I just stop using magic, Kuroo’s gonna get suspicious. _

 

_ Oh, and Iwaizumi just disappearing out of nowhere isn’t? _

 

_ I can deal with that. _

 

_ No you can’t.  _

 

_ Kenma- _

 

_ No, Oikawa, listen to me. You are still incredibly unfamiliar with this world, you don’t have the ability to stand against Kuroo, besides, even if you try, the Grand King will end up resurfacing, which should probably be soon if he’s as strong as you two suspect, then this consciousness will die. You can’t do this on your own. _

 

_ So help me. _

 

There was silence, and Oikawa almost thought that Kenma had left until he got a response.

 

_ If I do, what are you going to do? _

 

_ What do you mean? _

 

_ We came to the conclusion that once you came here, Iwaizumi was the key to getting yourself back to normal.  _

 

_ I’ll figure that out with time. _

 

_ Oikawa, you don’t  _ have  _ time you- _

 

_ Kenma. Iwaizumi is more important right now. Trust me, I’ll figure it out. Please, not for me, but for him. He doesn’t deserve this, he deserves to be with you guys, people that really care for him and can protect him and make him happy. It can’t be me. _

 

More silence.

 

_ Kenma please. _

 

He was surprised when he felt the exasperation through the connection.

 

_ Alright.  _

 

_ Seriously?! _

 

_ One day. I’ll contact you again in one day. I have to let the others know so that they don’t follow me and try and kill you. _

 

_ You’re a lifesaver. _

 

_ I don’t think that phrase works in this situation.  _

 

_ Stop being so pessimistic. Thank you. _

 

_ I don’t like this, but you’re welcome. _

 

Oikawa eyes flew open and he blinked a few times to regain his sense of reality before he jumped up and walked back to the castle. The sun had set and there were fireflies dancing around him, and where the sight was magical, he had more urgent things to deal with.

 

“So, what happened?” Akaashi asked when Oikawa approached him.

 

“He agreed, and said to give him a day, but he’s not a fan of this at all.” Oikawa said, walking up the steps.

 

Akaashi pushed off the wall, “Not surprised. Kenma doesn’t agree to do something with such little planning and such high risks.”

 

“He also didn’t like the fact that I haven’t figured out how I got here in the first place.” Oikawa said with a sigh, he didn’t like that fact either, but right now Iwaizumi was more important.

 

“He does have a point, maybe you should reconsider-”

 

“No. I’ve made up my mind.” Oikawa said firmly. No one was going to sway him. Not this time.

 

“Alright. I have no right to try and change your mind.” Akaashi nodded in his direction.

 

Oikawa heard a bunch of commotion from down the hall and gave Akaashi a quizzical look.

 

“Kuroo and Bokuto-san are attempting to cook.” Was all he said, a long sigh following the statement. Akaashi seemed tired.

 

“Right.” Oikawa said, wary to even approach based on the sound omitting from that direction.

 

“Am I required of any more assistance for this?” Akaashi asked, he didn’t seem annoyed, simply curious.

 

“Not that I’m aware of.” Oikawa said. He had a day to kill before Kenma would contact him, and he didn’t think Kenma would drag Akaashi further into this. He didn’t seem like the type of person to put a lot of people at risk.

 

“Well, you keep the runes. I have plenty of sets back at home. If you need me, you know how to contact me.” Akaashi said with a small smile.

 

Oikawa’s heart warmed, because there was really no reason for him to help, he wasn’t gaining anything from it. He was just a genuinely nice person. 

 

“I would recommend speaking to Iwaizumi beforehand and letting him know. It wouldn’t be fair to him to just toss him to the others without his knowledge.” Akaashi stated.

 

“You have a point, but wouldn’t it be better not to tell him just in case? Besides, he’d be going back to his guild, where people care about him. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind, they make him happy and safe.” Oikawa said, a sad feeling creeping up throughout his chest.

 

“I think he’s found that here too.” Akaashi said with a warm smile and a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder. 

 

It should have reassured him, but honestly, it made him feel worse. He knew that, but Iwaizumi didn’t deserve to love a monster like him, he deserved so much more. 

 

“Just, talk to him? And think about your situation, too.” Akaashi suggested, “Now, I have to go make sure Bokuto-san doesn’t burn your castle down. This is where we part ways for now, but know you always have an ally with me.” 

 

Oikawa smiled at him and nodded before turning and walking to his room. He heard a loud “AKAASHI!” along with more banging and he could practically feel Akaashi’s exhaustion from where he was. He felt sorry for him. But not sorry enough to get involved.

 

He was tempted to stop by Iwaizumi’s room to see what he was up to, but after everything he’s considered and decided, he can’t face him just yet. He needed to get his own thoughts in check before he said something. He just walked to his room and told one of the servants to notify him whenever dinner was ready, and to just stay away from that general vicinity until things have quieted down. 

 

He dropped down onto the bed, letting out a long breath, his muscles relaxing and his bones decompressing. He didn’t realize how much was weighing on him until now. Not to mention that he could already feel that darkness beginning to form again. Granted, it was very very small compared to before, but the medicinal bath was already wearing off. It was probably from the long conversation he had with Kenma. He just had to keep reassuring himself it was worth it.

 

He heard a knock on the door and he just grunted in response, not really wanting to talk to anyone. If dinner was ready, he was just going to pass on it. He was tired and he had a lot to think about.

 

“Escaped the dynamic duo’s grasp?” 

 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said surprised, sitting up.

 

“Akaashi told me that you bathed with the vial and that you wanted to talk to me?” He said, walking in and nodding at the servant at the door before closing it behind him.

 

Akaashi was a little less awesome right now.

 

Oikawa just sighed and flopped back down, pressing his palms into his eyes.

 

He felt the bed dip with a new weight, “What’s up?”

 

Fuck it, he had no choice now, he had to know so it might as well be now where he had a lot of time to mull it over, “I’m sending you back.”

 

“I don’t understand.” Iwaizumi said.

 

Oikawa sighed again, sitting up, “I talked to both Akaashi and Kenma. Within the next few days, you’re going back to your guild.”

 

Iwaizumi blinked at him, “Why?”

 

“You don’t need to be here.” Oikawa said simply.

 

Iwaizumi flinched a little at the words. If he wasn’t paying attention he would have missed it. 

 

“Why the sudden change?” Iwaizumi asked. His voice was guarded.

 

“I just decided today. You don’t need to be here.” Oikawa said looking away. Every fiber of his being was screaming at him to explain properly, but he couldn’t help but be cold. The less Iwaizumi wanted to be here, the easier this would be, for him at least. 

 

“But why, after yesterday-”

 

“I was just emotional yesterday. It shouldn’t have happened.” Oikawa forced out. He felt like he was choking on the words, his chest collapsing in on itself. 

 

“I don’t believe you.” Iwaizumi said. To anyone else that would’ve sounded completely confident. But Oikawa knew him. He was breaking. 

 

“Well you should.” Oikawa said.

 

“I will if you look me in the eyes and say it again.” Iwaizumi said.

 

“I don’t need to.” Oikawa replied. He knew he would break if he did. He could feel it. Every other part of him wanted so badly to, he couldn’t hurt him anymore than he already has. He’s hurt every version of Iwaizumi and it physically pained him to do so.

 

“Bull-fucking-shit. Look at me, Tooru.” Iwaizumi said, grabbing Oikawa’s chin and forcing him to look him in the eyes.

 

Oikawa felt his heart clench and his throat form a lump when he looked at them. They were shining bright, mixed with anger and hurt and confusion. Oikawa couldn’t do this.

 

“Get out, Iwaizumi.” Oikawa said, voice wavering.

 

“No.” 

 

“Get out!” Oikawa nearly shouted, eyes burning, his body betraying him.

 

Iwaizumi grabbed both of his wrists to stop him from trying to pull away, “Why are you crying? If you didn’t care you wouldn’t be crying.”

 

Oikawa snapped, “Because I do fucking care! Hajime, I care too much. That’s why you need to leave. I’m not me, not the one that belongs here. Whether this part of me dies, or I go back, I can’t have you love something like me! Not after what this  _ thing  _ has done! You don’t deserve that.” Oikawa had hot tears running down his cheeks and his voice was coming out hoarse and hiccupy, “You don’t deserve that.” 

 

“I know I don’t. I just wish I had learned that years earlier.” Iwaizumi said calmly.

 

“What?” Oikawa sniffed out.

 

“I fell in love with the Grand King before what happened. I had already lost myself in him, it didn’t take much to bring that back up. Honestly, that’s probably why you are the way you are, because he admitted it first.” Iwaizumi said carefully, “I didn’t want to tell you to force you into anything. You’re not him, but you’re also so much more.”

 

“You… you loved him?” Oikawa asked, heartbeat steadying as he tried to process the new information.

 

“Yes. Very dearly. And then he did what he did and that was the most painful thing I had ever endured. I had buried the feelings up until when you came. He was trying to get it out of me again. He had said ‘ _ I’m going to do whatever means possible to be the only thing you think about, and make you feel that pain over and over again. You and I are going to be together forever, just like I always wanted. _ ’ He’s the most selfish person I have ever met, but-”

 

“Wait, wait, hang on. Repeat what you just said.” Oikawa said, heart racing.

 

“Uh, he’s the most selfish person-”

 

“No, what the Grand King said. Say the last part again.” Oikawa said listening intently.

 

“You and I are going to be together forever, just like I always wanted.” Iwaizumi said carefully.

 

Oikawa sat there, wracking his brain frantically. 

 

“Oikawa what-”

 

Oikawa put up a finger and closed his eyes, thinking back to the day they had originally broken up. He went over the dialogue again, and the last thing he could remember, which was him thinking:  _ I would give anything to have Iwaizumi forever. _

 

“Greed!” Oikawa shouted, jumping off the bed, “I can’t believe it took me so long to figure it out, oh my God I’m literally such a fucking idiot. Greed! Iwa-chan, it’s greed!” He said excitedly, shaking him. 

 

“Oikawa, I have no idea what we’re talking about right now.” Iwaizumi said, eyes wide and searching his face, worried about the sudden change in behavior.

 

“Why I was sent here. What me and the Grand King have in common. That one core desire. Greed. To be with you forever, now I don’t think the means are exactly the same, the Grand King wanted you to suffer, and I just wanted to be with you after you broke up with me, but we did it! We figured it out!” Oikawa said excitedly, pacing around the room, suddenly very restless and much more energized than before. 

 

“Wait, what do you mean ‘be with me forever’? Oikawa, what are you talking about?” Iwaizumi said slowly.

 

Oikawa froze. Shit. Right. He had left out that little detail hadn’t he.

 

“Ha, uh, funny story actually…” Oikawa said, rubbing the back of his head.

 

“Oikawa Tooru, what do you mean ‘broke up with’. How exactly were we in relation to each other back in your dimension.” Iwaizumi asked suspiciously.

 

“Well, you see, we were, um, well, we were kind of… dating.” Oikawa said, trailing the last part off, face burning.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.” Iwaizumi said, knowing full well what he said.

 

“We were dating okay!” Oikawa said, turning away from him completely.

 

“Huh.” Iwaizumi said plainly. 

 

Oikawa spun around, “ _ Huh?  _ That’s all you have to say? I lied about how we knew each other this whole time and all you had to say was  _ ‘huh’?” _

 

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi said with a shrug, jaw clenched.

 

Oikawa huffed and crossed his arms, glaring at him, somehow feeling offended.

 

“I figured that out a long time ago.” Iwaizumi said, lips twitching.

 

“You what.” Oikawa said flatly.

 

“You must think I’m an idiot.” Iwaizumi said with a snort.

 

“Well, yeah.” Oikawa replied. He tilted his head away from the projectile pillow that was launched at him.

 

“You couldn’t explain our relationship without stuttering and blushing and gave much less detail than you did with the others. You were very touchy feely, but were also very conscientious of that fact. You were too comfortable with me to just be friends. Honestly, you’re not the most subtle person or the best liar.” Iwaizumi said with a lopsided grin.

 

“I hate you.” Oikawa said glaring at him, cheeks flaring up.

 

“Oh, I think it’s the contrary actually.” Iwaizumi said with a smirk.

 

“You think you’re hot shit don’t you?” Oikawa said, annoyed.

 

“Yeah, basically.” Iwaizumi said with a shrug. 

 

There was a beat of silence and Oikawa suddenly grew insecure, “Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

 

“Well, originally I thought I was just being paranoid, so I didn’t say anything but after proper observation, I figured out I was right. I just figured you had some reason you didn’t want to say it, and I didn’t want to push you. Besides, I also figured it might mess things up here and for you to figure out what was going on and yadda yadda, you get it.” Iwaizumi said with a wave of his hand.

 

“Ah.” Oikawa said. It made sense, he didn’t know why he was suddenly so shy.

 

He heard the bed creak and then a calloused hand on his chin slowly and carefully tilting his head up, “Hey, there’s no need to be shy.”

 

Oikawa just looked away, “I feel… I don’t really know how to describe it. You’re not  _ my  _ Iwaizumi, but like, you’re  _ an  _ Iwaizumi and it’s really confusing and I still stand by what I said before, about the Grand King-”

 

“Hey. I already explained that. It was too late for me from the start. You’ve had me from the beginning.” Iwaizumi said with a soft smile.

 

Oikawa’s heart swelled and he turned his face to look Iwaizumi in the eyes. They were open and warm, how they should always be. They were happy and full of life. Oikawa couldn’t help leaning in and placing an emotion-filled kiss to his lips. He felt himself getting lost in the slow slide they had against each other, leaning heavier and heavier on Iwaizumi. His head was swimming and his hands were in his hair. 

 

Iwaizumi pulled away and Oikawa found himself chasing his lips. Iwaizumi greeted him happily, the kiss deepening from last time, a bit more frantic than before. Oikawa suddenly pulled away, putting a hand on Iwaizumi’s chest and catching his breath.

 

“We shouldn’t, you’re - you -” 

 

“What?” Iwaizumi asked, letting Oikawa speak and not pushing forward until he got confirmation.

 

“You need to go back to Kenma and the others.” Oikawa said, “We shouldn’t make this harder than it needs to be.”

 

“That’s tomorrow, and it’s going to be difficult enough.” Iwaizumi retorted.

 

“But Kuroo-”

 

“Oh please, you think he doesn’t know either?” Iwaizumi said, cocking an eyebrow.

 

“Point.” Oikawa said in defeat.

 

“Any other arguments? Or…” Iwaizumi dragged his down the side of Oikawa’s face.

 

“This is just a bad idea.” Oikawa said.

 

“I don’t think so.” Iwaizumi said in a reassuring tone.

 

“Why not?” Oikawa asked, “If you can convince me then I’m all yours.”

 

“Well, for starters, everyone basically knows, and besides, no one is allowed in this room if you tell them not to. There’s the fact that we both reciprocate. And, you figured out what brought you here, all you need to do is act on it. I’ll go willingly to Kenma tomorrow. We still have tonight.” After that, Iwaizumi took a step back and held his hands up, “But, if you are against it, I won’t force you. I don’t want you to do anything you’ll regret. Just like you say that I don’t deserve to be hurt, you don’t need to feel guilty because you don’t deserve that.”

 

Oikawa regarded his words, chewing on his lip. He knew Iwaizumi wouldn’t do anything without his permission, and he had made very great points. Not to mention the fact that even if he does go back, there’s no guarantee he can get  _ his  _ Iwaizumi back, so he better take advantage of the opportunity he has now, even if it’s not the most ideal circumstances. 

 

He sighed and smiled, placing a chaste kiss on Iwaizumi’s lips, and walking over to the door, opening it. 

 

“Can I help you, Oikawa-sama?” The small servant girl asked.

 

“If Kuroo comes looking for me, let him know that I’m tired from all the training I did with Akaashi earlier and I’ll see him in the morning.” Oikawa said politely.

 

The girl smiled warmly, “Of course, Oikawa-sama.” 

 

Oikawa nodded and went to shut the door when he heard a voice, “If I could be so bold…”

 

He turned back around towards the girl, “Yes?”   
  


“I can tell you two make each other very happy. It’s been many years since Oikawa-sama has been so happy. It suits you. That is all, have a nice night, I’ll give you your privacy.” She smiled widely, a small dusting of pink on her cheeks as she bowed deeply and walked away.

 

He watched her leave and shut the door and turned around to see Iwaizumi sitting on the bed, a warm, loving smile on his lips. He bounded over to him and buried his face in his chest and let Iwaizumi hold him for a while.

  
Yeah, he was truly happy, even if it’s just for a single night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was definitely not how i originally planned for this chapter to go AT ALL but like, i don't hate it? idk if i'm like hella happy with it, but at least i don't hate it. AND I HOPE YOU GUYS DONT HATE IT EITHER HERE TAKE IT (i hadn't even considered the end it just happened and i entirely blame ed sheeran's new album that i've had on repeat for six years)


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if i like this chapter, i feel like it goes nowhere, but it sets up for the climax so y'all can deal. Hopefully I'll have the chapters up quicker bc it's sprang break bitches :DDDDDD (i'm snowed in and have no friends so there's that)

Oikawa was roused by an incessant humming in the back of his head. Thankfully, his mind woke up before his body did and he realized that it was Kenma, trying to contact him. No moving, thank God, he was too tired for that, so he kept his eyes closed and tried to focus enough on the intrusion.

 

_ Glad to see you’re finally awake. It’s only been like two hours. _

 

_ Good morning to you too. _

 

_ Hey, this was  _ your  _ idea. Don’t get snippy with me. _

 

_ I don’t what time it is, but it’s probably early and I’m  _ tired  _ so I’ll get snippy with you if I so please to. _

 

Granted, it could be really late in the morning, he didn’t know. He was just annoyed that he was taken out of his deep slumber.

 

_ Right, I don’t have time for this. Are you going to listen to me so we can get this over with or what? _

 

_ Get what over with, again? _

 

Oikawa was tired, sue him for forgetting.

 

_ Getting Iwaizumi back.  _

 

_ Oh.... right. _

 

_ You sound more upset and less willing than the last time we spoke. _

 

It definitely had something to do with the fact that he was curled around his bare chest, absorbing all heat emanating from his sleeping form, but he wasn’t about to tell Kenma that. He doesn’t kiss and tell. Well, usually.

 

_ Well, I figured out what brought me here. _

 

_ Took you long enough, and? _

 

_ Greed. _

 

_ Greed… _

 

The way it was spoken in his head seemed like Kenma was mulling over the idea.

 

_ Now see, that’s a problem. _

 

Oikawa sighed, there’s always a problem.

 

_ Why? _

 

_ Well, greed itself can lead to very negative, emotion driven lashes of action. And unfortunately, the opposite of greed is selflessness. _

 

_ Why is that unfortunate? _

 

_ You see, in order for something to truly be selfless, you have to have no personal intentions in mind. Now that you know that, there will always be that underlying intention of you going home. Nothing will truly be ‘selfless’. _

 

_ Fantastic. _

 

_ Oikawa, are you sure you want to send him back? Maybe over time you’ll forget and- _

 

_ No. He’s going back. Today. _

 

_ Right. Okay, I won’t fight you on it.  _

 

_ So, how’s this happening anyway? _

 

They discussed logistics for a while, Oikawa convincing Kuroo that he’s going out with Iwaizumi again, and putting up a small defensive barrier around a small open area in the woods, they’ll meet there and be on their respective ways. Oikawa implored Kenma to believe that he’d deal with Kuroo about Iwaizumi not following him back. Kenma had reluctantly agreed. He informed Oikawa that Kageyama and Hinata would be coming with him, Aone staying to make sure their base was safe. Oikawa chuckled about how Kageyama and Hinata were very literally a package deal, no matter the universe. They decided to meet right before the sun began to set. 

 

After they finished, Oikawa was left with himself in his mind. Speaking to Kenma brought a bit of the darkness rising in his mind, but it was faint enough that Oikawa could ignore it without worry. He finally opened his eyes and took in the form beneath him. Oikawa’s head was resting right beneath Iwaizumi’s head, cheek on the smooth of his chest. It was falling and rising steadily and Oikawa listened to the heartbeat he had grown so accustomed to. It was strong and even and Oikawa thought it was the sweetest music he’s ever heard. He knew how it stuttered when Oikawa told him that he loved him. He knew how it jumped when Oikawa would kiss him. How it hammered in his chest whenever Iwaizumi would say something sappy and genuine. This heart was his, and the idea of him being without it, in any world, felt like his own was being crushed.

 

He hadn’t realized that he had begun crying until Iwaizumi shifted beneath him, bringing a hand up to card it through his hair and the other to rub soothing circles in his back. He didn’t question, he just let it happen. That was one of the best things about Iwaizumi, whenever Oikawa would break down, for whatever reason, he let him shift through his emotions himself, before asking questions. 

 

Oikawa held him tighter, unwilling to ever let him go, and he felt a warm pair of lips press against the crown of his head, which only made Oikawa cry harder. 

 

After Oikawa let everything out, after his breathing evened and his watery hiccups stopped, he propped himself up on his elbows and really looked at Iwaizumi.

 

“Good morning.” He got, accompanied with a warm smile.

 

“Mornin’.” Oikawa replied, voice hoarse.

 

“You okay?” Iwaizumi asked, wiping a stray tear on his cheek.

 

“No, but I’ll say yes to spare you the details.” Oikawa said with a sad smile.

 

“What’s the matter?” Iwaizumi asked, rubbing his thumb across Oikawa’s cheek. 

 

“You.” Oikawa said honestly.

 

“Me? Well, I knew last night was mind-blowing but I didn’t think you’d cry about it.” Iwaizumi said with a lopsided smile.

 

Oikawa slapped his chest and giggled, “I’m not talking about  _ that,  _ I’m talking about us. About you leaving. In both worlds.”

 

“Me leaving is your decision you know.” Iwaizumi said with a sigh. He had tried to make it adamantly clear that he didn’t want to leave Oikawa’s side, but his mind was set. He wanted what was best for Iwaizumi. He faintly wondered how the hell this wasn’t selfless because he felt no personal gain out of this, but fuck all logic apparently.

 

“I know. And I’m not changing my mind. No amount of kisses, or hands, or  _ whatever else  _ will get me to change my mind.” Oikawa said sternly, poking his abs. Really, he didn’t use the term ‘rippling’ very frequently, but  _ God Damn. _

 

“I could try and change your mind again.” Iwaizumi said with a smirk and eyes filled with ill-intent, attempting to pull Oikawa down into a kiss.

 

“You are absolutely  _ insatiable.  _ Let go of me you brute. I’m still sore and tired.” Oikawa said, reluctantly pulling himself out of his grasp and out of bed.

 

“I’m getting a shower.” He tossed over his shoulder, walking to the bathroom attached to his room.

 

“Not without me you aren’t.” Iwaizumi said, rushing into the bathroom before him so he couldn’t lock him out.

 

“Insatiable!” Oikawa laughed as he shut the door behind him, previous despairing thoughts put at bay for the time being. 

 

~

“Why do you need to go into town again?” Kuroo asked between a mouthful of the sandwich he was eating. It was an hour past noon, approximately five hours until they would attempt to get Iwaizumi out of the castle.

 

“Well, Ushijima, the herbal clerk in town, had told me about some weird concoctions that he could whip up to make my magic stronger. Then, with that, I’ll practice even more and become super powered, ya know? You could even teach me the really tricky spells that take up a lot of energy.” Oikawa explained, hoping he didn’t sound  _ too  _ convincing and see through.

 

Kuroo was none the wiser apparently, because he lit up at the idea, “Good plan, who knows when his assholes will try and come back for him, you’ll need all of your repetoir against Kenma, he may be small but that guy packs a mean metaphorical punch.”

 

“We’ll probably leave around sunset, I have some things to take care of first, and Iwaizumi wants to clean the horses.” Oikawa said, standing up and pushing his, now empty, plate away from him.

 

“Good, those stables haven’t been cleaned for week, better put him to good use, other than fucking your brains out in the middle of the night.” Kuroo said with a smirk.

 

“I - what?” Oikawa turned bright red and spun around to face Kuroo.

 

“Please, you think I didn’t hear you two? This place  _ echoes.  _ Next time, use a noise cancelling spell so I don’t have to.” Kuroo snorted.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Oikawa said, mortified.

 

“Nah man, we have our needs, I get it. I just don’t want to  _ hear  _ it. But, it sounded like a good lay, so cheers to that.” Kuroo held up his sandwich, revelling in the different shades of red Oikawa was turning.

 

“I’m leaving now.” Oikawa said, turning on his heel and walking out as quickly as possible before he died of embarrassment.

 

“Noise cancelling!” Kuroo shouted after him.

 

“Fuck off!” Oikawa yelled back.

 

~

They rest of the day went without a hitch, Oikawa forgetting about what was about to happen occasionally, other times the nervousness and sadness felt like it was going to eat him alive. 

 

But Oikawa had decided now was as good a time as ever to head off. The sun was lowering, but not to the point where the sky had changed colors yet, there were just dramatic shadows painting every wall and floor.

 

“You ready?” Iwaizumi asked, leaning against the doorframe casually. How could he look composed at a time like this? Their lives were at risk, well, his, mainly, Kuroo would hurt him, Kuroo  _ needed  _ him, well, not him, the Grand Kin-

 

“I can see you rambling to yourself in your head, you need to calm down.” Iwaizumi said, pushing off the doorframe and walking over, clasping Oikawa’s face in his hands, pressing his forehead against his own.

 

“But, things could go  _ horribly  _ wrong.” Oikawa said quietly, expecting the worst.

 

“Or they could go right.” Iwaizumi offered.

 

“Or you could  _ die.”  _ Oikawa argued.

 

“I could just stay and we could avoid all of this.” Iwaizumi said.

 

“No. You’re leaving. Now.” Oikawa said forcefully. Mainly to himself.

 

“Alright then,” Iwaizumi had learned not to argue with Oikawa, “We’re leaving.” 

 

Oikawa nodded, but didn’t make any attempt to move. He was trapped in Iwaizumi’s intense gaze. 

 

Iwaizumi leaned down and captured Oikawa’s lips in his own, pouring every amount of support and confidence he could into it. Oikawa felt dizzy with encouragement.

 

Iwaizumi pulled away and stroked Oikawa’s bottom lip with his thumb, “Yeah, we’re leaving.” Oikawa said. This time, they actually left.

 

~

The two approached the field on horseback, Oikawa squeezing Iwaizumi’s torso tightly, this time, not because he was afraid of the horse, but he was afraid of the outcome. 

 

They dismounted and Oikawa took in their surroundings. The sun had dropped just a little more, the sky still a brilliant blue, but the shadows loomed across the field, the green grass bending in the slight breeze. It made the forest look enchanted,  _ perfect place to cast a spell,  _ he thought to himself.

 

And that he did. 

 

He closed his eyes and started muttering an incantation that he read from one of the books in the library. A cloaking spell, that doesn’t give off the feeling of magic in use. He had practiced earlier in the day, trying to decipher the words and determine the differences. He had gone out into the garden and took a small spot and had cloaked that area, but could feel the hum of magic around them, almost see the atmosphere dancing with unnatural energy. Then he found another one and did the same, and it felt peaceful, like there was nothing there. He memorized that one, and made his areas bigger and bigger. Unfortunately, the presence in the back of his mind was growing due to that, like an itch he can’t scratch, an unwanted presence.

 

He felt the magic welling inside him and then with a flurry of his hand, it burst out of him in one fluid motion, extending over the area of the field and enclosing them in their own personal barrier.

 

“Impressive.” He heard a voice from behind of the trees.

 

He turned around to see Kenma step out of the shadows, staff in hand, white cloak shrouding his small presence, hood atop his head. 

 

“Kenma, pleasure to see you.” Oikawa said politely.

 

“You as well. I’m glad to see Iwaizumi is in tact, and looking well.” Kenma nodded in their direction.

 

“He took good care of me, don’t worry.” Iwaizumi replied fondly, “It’s really good to see you.”

 

However, Iwaizumi made no motion to go over to Kenma.

 

“Where’s thing one and thing two?” Oikawa asked, squinting through the trees.

 

“You can come out, I am certain he isn’t the Grand King.” Kenma said, voice strained and exasperated, as if he had been trying to convince them this for years and they were being entirely unreasonable. 

 

Kageyama and Hinata emerged from behind trees as well, side by side. Kageyama was dressed in a blue shirt with brown leather gloves extending up to his elbows and white pants. He had his bow cocked, hands tensed, ready to strike at any moment, eyes guarded and wary. With his positioning, he could see the quiver beneath his green cloak and saw that he was fully stocked and ready to take down Oikawa. Granted, if his precision is anything like his setting in volleyball, it would only take one arrow. 

 

Hinata had on a green shirt, behind a metal chest plate with brown gloves, shin guards over his boots and shoulder guards hidden beneath a white cape. His hand was poised over a sheathed sword, also ready to attack the moment anything went awry, like Kageyama. With his speed, he would be there in seconds, Oikawa probably wouldn’t have the time to think before his head was no longer attached to his body. 

 

He should be nervous, but he wasn’t afraid of these three. He was afraid of Kuroo. He was afraid they would be found out. He was tensed, ears hanging on every sound the forest around them made.

 

“Iwaizumi-san, are you sure you’re okay?” Kageyama asked carefully, voice rougher than his kouhai from the other world.

 

“I’m fine, Tobio, don’t worry about me.” Iwaizumi said softly, using his given name to try and convince him further.

 

Kageyama visibly relaxed, only slightly though, eyes trained on Oikawa.

 

Iwaizumi picked this up, “He’s not going to do anything either, I’m sure Kenma ran the situation by you.”

 

“I still don’t get it, but, are you really like, from a different dimension?” Hinata asked, eyes wide, half guarded, half full of curiosity and excitement. By the way his muscles were twitching, it looked like he was at war with himself, trying to stay as cautious of Oikawa as he could, but the curiosity of Oikawa possibly being from a different dimension eating away at his composure. 

 

Oikawa laughed, “You bet, chibi-chan, completely different.” He said a bit nostalgically.

 

“Am I there?” Hinata asked, guard dropping.

 

“Yep, and Tobio-chan, and Kenma-kun, and Iwa-chan, everyone is there!” Oikawa said, a smile on his face that at least one of them isn’t poised to kill him.

 

“No way! That’s so cool! Did you want to kill us there too?” Hinata asked, the question not as malicious sounding as it should have been, given the content.

 

“No, there’s no fighting or killing there. We just, played sports.” Oikawa said simply.

 

“Whoa.” Hinata said, as if the idea of no killing was preposterous.

 

Kageyama stayed silent, watching Hinata with slight fondness.

 

_ Glad to see  _ that  _ didn’t change,  _ Oikawa thought to himself.

 

“Okay, the longer we stay out here and the longer this stays up, the longer we put ourselves at risk of being found out. Iwaizumi, come with us, it’s time we took our leave.” Kenma said rationally.

 

Before Oikawa could even begin to feel sad, his stomach dropped at the sound of a laugh behind the group.

 

“No one is leaving unless they’re dead, a prisoner, or the Grand King.” 

 

Oikawa froze, chest tightening, trying to decide if throwing up or passing out would be the better of the two options right now.

  
Kuroo grinned as if his team had just won nationals, but without the purity and all the delight, like a cat cornering a defenseless mouse, eyes filled with amusement and something that made Oikawa’s insides run cold, “Surprise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, you did want something other than fluff. hope this counts


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update huh?! Proud of me? Because I'm proud of me! :D

“Why are you here?” Kenma asked, showing no signs of panic or surprise.

 

“I think that’s pretty obvious, kitten.” Kuroo drawled, waving his hand causing the barrier Oikawa had made to fall, more like pop as if it were a bubble because it left Oikawa breathless, like all the energy he was expelling rushed back into him like a punch in the gut.

 

“H- how did you find us?” Oikawa asked, unlike Kenma, very visibly shaken.

 

“You humans are really cute, thinking you can get anything past me. You need to remember that’s partly my castle.” Kuroo nodded his head backwards at the looming building behind them, “No amount of secrecy can hide what you do. Akaashi doesn’t help people out of the goodness of his heart, and you’re not that good of a liar.”

 

“Leave Akaashi out of this.” Kenma and Oikawa said simultaneously.

 

Kuroo rolled his eyes, “Please, you think I’m going to do anything to Akaashi? I’d rather stay on Fukurodani’s good side, Bokuto’s a force to be reckoned with.” 

 

The more Kuroo spoke the more tense Hinata and Kageyama became in the background. They retreated into the shadows a little, not out of fear, but strategy. Kageyama had now fully cocked his bow, arrow drawn, ready to strike at a moment’s notice. Hinata had unsheathed his sword in battle stance. In literally any other instance than this, Oikawa might’ve noted how funny the scene looked, to be in such generic battle poses, but Oikawa was still frozen in fear to do anything at all.

 

“You know, I don’t know why you even bothered with this. I had gone so far as to leave Iwaizumi alone and you  _ still  _ tried to return him. He was living in the lap of luxury. I just don’t get it.” Kuroo said, trying to sound interested, but failing miserably. He had jumped up onto one of the looming trees, laying casually on a branch, back against the trunk, looking like the picture of relaxation, but the group knew otherwise.

 

“I - I don’t trust you.” Oikawa said truthfully. It might’ve been a bad decision to tell the truth, but it slipped out regardless.

 

Kuroo laughed wholeheartedly at that, “Well, can’t say that I blame you.”

 

“Why?” Oikawa asked, fists clenched at his side, finally lifting his head to look Kuroo head on.

 

“Why what?” Kuroo asked, not even the slightest bit curious. More like bored. Bored of playing with his kill.

 

“Why did you do any of this? I’ve been told everything.” Oikawa asked, gritting his teeth.

 

“For fun, I guess.” Kuroo shrugged.

 

Oikawa snapped, “For  _ fun?  _ You kill people  _ for fun?  _ You made Kenma kill his own apprentice for no fucking reason, and you call that  _ fun?” _

 

Iwaizumi, Kageyama, and Hinata all froze and turned their eyes to Kenma, who had dropped his gaze to the ground at Oikawa’s words. He forgot they didn’t know. But, it was too late now.

 

Kuroo’s gaze turned cold, “It wasn’t for no reason, don’t go sticking your two sense into things you don’t fucking know about!” 

Kuroo had conjured a fireball in his hand and launched it at Oikawa, who caught it. He was shocked at his own actions and stared at it for a moment before letting it fizzle out. His head was starting to hurt. 

 

“What do you mean, ‘you had reason’? What possible reason could you have? Tetsu, what did I  _ do?”  _ Kenma asked, stoic facade crumbling little by little.

 

“Don’t call me that.” Kuroo said, voice cracking, “Don’t call me like you know me, like you want anything to do with me. We’re not friends. We never were right? All of that? It was a ruse right? Just to get to my parents,  _ right?”  _

 

“What? What are you talking about?” Kenma practically shouted at Kuroo who dropped to the ground, stalking over to the group. Hinata and Kageyama took aim again and Kuroo ignored them. Iwaizumi put a protective arm around Oikawa, not armored and without a weapon, he couldn’t do much, but when Oikawa looked up at him, he could tell he was willing to do whatever it took.

 

“Don’t play fucking dumb now, Kozume. You know  _ exactly  _ what I’m talking about. You got close to me to just get an in for your parents to kill mine. Right? Because my family line is just a disgusting waste of space, right?” Kuroo’s voice was taking a hysterical tone. It was moments until he was going to snap, Oikawa could feel it.

 

“My parents killed yours because they were  _ murderers.  _ They murdered for fun. I saw it with my own eyes.” Kenma said, steeling his voice off.

 

“I know that! You don’t think I know that? I didn’t want to be like them. Do you want to know the last thing my parents said to me before your parents came into the castle to murder them? ‘Don’t become like us, Tetsu. Baby, there’s no need. We’re too far gone, but there’s still hope for you. We -” Kuroo’s voice choked up for a moment, “We love you.’ And then do you want to know what happened? Your parents, along with Iwaizumi’s parents came in and murdered them. In front of me. Your parented exorcised my mother and stripped my father of his powers. Then Iwaizumi’s parents decapitated both of them. In front of me. I was  _ eight.  _ You betrayed me!” 

 

Kuroo grabbed onto Kenma’s throat, knocking his hood backwards. Everyone went to spring into action but Kenma did a motion with his hand that ceased their movement. They watched the scene, restless and wary.

 

“Kuroo, I didn’t know what they were planning. I befriended you because I saw hope in you. I could tell you wanted to be different from your parents.” Kenma’s voice was strangled but he still managed to speak, “I’m sorry for your parents. But I didn’t betray you.”

 

“Why are you apologizing when he did what he did? Why didn’t you tell us Kenma? Is that why you disappeared?” Iwaizumi asked, anger boiling over.

 

“Stay the fuck out of this.” Kuroo growled, eyes trained on Kenma’s face.

 

“No. Not when you’re seconds away from killing one of my friends.” Iwaizumi said, taking a step forward, positioning Oikawa behind him, “You decided to choose to become evil, you went against your parent’s will. You had potential, and threw it away.”

 

“Iwaizumi, don’t.” Oikawa whispered, pulling on the back of his shirt.

 

Kuroo’s entire frame stopped moving, it seemed like he stopped breathing too. Oikawa knew this was it. It was about to be a bloodbath. 

 

Kuroo dropped Kenma and turned on Oikawa and Iwaizumi, eyes cold and empty, besides the rippling red. He was scarily calm, an amused smile playing at the corners of his mouth, “You’re right. I did. If my parents couldn’t be, then I would carry that out for them. It’s fun though, you should know, Oikawa. You love it as much as I do, the crunch of bones in your hands, warm blood running out of their body, watching the life drain out of their eyes. It’s thrilling.” 

 

Kuroo kept direct eye contact with Oikawa, whose head was pounding, “Stop it.”

 

“You did it to Iwaizumi, remember? Your precious  _ Iwa-chan.”  _ Kuroo continued.

 

“Stop it! Stop it stop it stop it!” Oikawa shouted, putting his hands over his ears.

 

“Right, Iwaizumi? Remember the pain you were in when he shattered your legs under his boots? Remember how you shrieked with pain?” Kuroo had a shit-eating grin on his face. Oikawa was seeing stars.

 

“Shut the fuck up! It wasn’t him.” Iwaizumi yelled, “It was the Grand King. This is Oikawa Tooru, who couldn’t even fathom doing something like that.”

 

“Not yet.” Kuroo said, eyes glinting.

  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Iwaizumi asked carefully, turning around to face Oikawa.

 

Oikawa felt like he was getting swallowed by the darkness in his mind. He remembered Akaashi telling him it was spurred on by the use of magic and negative emotions, but like hell he could stay positive right now. He was panicking, he was in pain, and his vision was wavering. 

 

“Oikawa, are you okay?” Iwaizumi asked, holding Oikawa’s face in his hands.

  
There were hot tears streaming down Oikawa’s face, eyes wild and scared, but looking upon Iwaizumi’s face, he could feel the darkness retreating, little by little.

 

“Wanna know a fun fact?” Kuroo asked, knowing no one was going to respond, Hinata had rushed to Kenma’s side the moment he dropped to the ground, and Kageyama was still poised with the bow aimed directly at Kuroo, “It wasn’t really you who killed his parents.”

 

“What?” Iwaizumi and Oikawa asked simultaneously, attention snapping to the person in the middle of the field.

 

“That was me too. “ He said as if he were proud of the fact, “Little by little, I implanted fake memories into your head, to make you think he was out to betray him like Kenma did to me. Then I convinced you to burn the place down, as repayment for me and as a warning.” Kuroo explained, grin wide and feral.

 

Anger rushed in Oikawa’s body, mixing with the previous hurt and confusion, causing the pain to grow exponentially. He dropped to the ground and held his hands in his head, wailing.

 

“You fucker!” Iwaiuzmi shouted, lunging for Kuroo. 

 

Everything moved in slow motion at that point. Oikawa looked up to see Kuroo’s grin grow wider, as he stepped out of the way of Kageyama’s view point. That was when Oikawa noticed that Kageyama didn’t follow Kuroo’s movements, but had them trained on Iwaizumi instead. His eyes were clouded over and distant, like he wasn’t controlling his own motions.

 

“Kageyama, don’t!” Oikawa shouted with as much power in his voice as he could. Kageyama’s eyes cleared, and he regained control.

 

After he shot the arrow.

 

He watched Iwaizumi choked out a shocked noise and then dropped ground in a heap. He heard Kageyama cry out in fear and disbelief as to what he just did. Hinata ran over to Kageyama, who had dropped to his knees, head in his hands, eyes bewildered and full of horror staring at Iwaizumi’s unmoving body. 

 

The world around them was muffled, Oikawa’s hearing tunneled, vision blacking out. Kuroo was cackling beside them and Oikawa thought he heard, “Grand King, come out to play.”

 

As soon as the situation processed in his mind, it was like something awoke in him. He felt double the power as before, his heart felt heavy, like it was full of malicious and murderous intent. His mind felt like it was being ripped in two, the foreign part trying to swallow him whole, the rational part trying to keep him there.

 

He howled out in pain again, clawing at his hair like a madman, and saw Kenma stand up, “no, no no no, this can’t happen, not yet, not now!”

 

“Don’t interfere!” Kuroo shouted raising his arm to act as Kenma rushed over.

 

Kenma had shot something out of his staff before Kuroo could do anything and hit him square in the chest. Kuroo’s eyes went wide and he dropped to the ground, unconscious. 

 

Kenma knelt down to Oikawa who was screaming and writhing in pain. 

 

“Get the fuck away from me!” He said, but it didn’t feel like the words were his own. They felt acidic on his tongue, a tone and power different from what he was used to.

 

“Kenma, what’s happening to me?” Oikawa felt himself say, this time it was his own voice.

 

“Kuroo pulled out every negative emotion inside of you to get the Grand King to come out. The trauma of everything happening was too much, and you’ve been here for too long, he’s consuming your consciousness.” Kenma said, eyes flitting over his face, trying to figure out what to do.

 

“Not long now.” The foreign voice said again.

 

“Kenma, help me!” Oikawa shouted frantically.

 

Kenma took a deep breath, and put two fingers to Oikawa’s forehead, “ _ Purify!”  _

  
Oikawa’s vision went stark white, and then black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, don't hate me, we can work this out, right?


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooops

Oikawa felt someone shaking him and a distant voice. He opened his eyes carefully; he was in a forest. The sky was a brilliant orange. He heard the same voice again, but it seemed closer to  him this time, and now there two more in the distance. 

 

“Oikawa, Oikawa!” The voice was getting louder. He turned his head to the side to see someone holding him. It was Kenma. His expression was frantic.

 

“Oikawa!” The voice he heard before belonged to Kenma. He was trying to get his attention. 

 

He heard an, “I’m sorry for this.” And was suddenly struck with immense pain in the side of his cheek. He jolted to alertness, the grogginess in his mind cleared with the sudden shock of pain.

 

“What happened?” Oikawa asked, blinking rapidly, trying to assess his surroundings.

 

“The Grand King’s consciousness was attempting to merge with yours. I purified you and the power of it must’ve knocked you out.” Kenma explained, eyes wide and flitting over his face searching for anything that might’ve gone wrong.

 

Oikawa nodded his head, he remembered that, “So, what now?”

 

“You only have a few minutes before it comes back, it isn’t permanent. We also only have a few more minutes before Kuroo comes to. I knocked him out momentarily. You need to come with Kageyama, Hinata and I. We’ll hide you. You’ll be safe with us, don’t worry.” Kenma pleaded urgently, trying to get him off the ground.

 

Oikawa was going to question why Kenma hadn’t said Iwaizumi’s name, but a scene flashed through his head the moment he thought the name. He gasped and jumped up, eyes searching for the body, hoping he was wrong.

 

Oikawa’s eyes landed on the still figure in the grass, which was tainted a deep red. “Hajime! Hajime, oh God please, Hajime!” He rushed over to his side and knelt in the warm, wet grass.

 

An arrow was lodged deeply in his chest, right through his heart. Precision hit, like he had guessed. There was so much blood, more than he thought a body could hold. He knew it was futile but he still shook his lifeless form.

 

“Iwaizumi! Iwa-chan!” He shouted, tears running down his face when he wouldn’t respond.

 

He dropped his head to rest his forehead on Iwaizumi’s, “Hajime… Hajime, please don’t leave me again.” He sobbed into the form on the ground for a few moments before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Oikawa, we have to go.” Kenma said solemnly, voice cracking with emotion he was trying to hide for the three others.

 

Oikawa looked up at him with wide, watery eyes, and then over to Kageyama and Hinata. Kageyama had thrown his bow and quiver away from him. He was shaking his head and staring at Iwaizumi, eyes still filled with horror and disbelief, red and puffy from tears. Hinata was holding him, trying to comfort him, trying to convince him that it wasn’t his fault. He was rubbing his hair and speaking to him lowly, in what he could only imagine was his best attempt at soothing, given how shaken Hinata was as well.

 

“There has to be something I can do.” Oikawa said, grasping at straws. He felt like all of this was his fault. He came into this world and turned it on his head. He had to do something to correct it.

 

“There’s nothing -”

 

“No, there has to be something.” Oikawa cried, standing up and grabbing Kenma by the shoulders, leaving bloody handprints on the white cloak.

 

Kenma averted his gaze and that’s when Oikawa knew there was a resolution.

 

“What? What is it? I can do something, I knew it. What is it? I can bring him back can’t it?” Oikawa asked, “Hurry up and tell me Kenma, we don’t have much time!”

 

“The universe needs balance.” Kenma said, voice filled with an emotion Oikawa couldn’t place, refusing to meet Oikawa’s eyes.

 

“Kenma, I don’t know what that means.” Oikawa pleaded.

 

“In order to restore a life, one needs to give a life in return. To keep the balance.” Kenma said, finally looking up at Oikawa, eyes begging him not to listen.  

 

Oikawa stared back, and realized what he was saying. He didn’t have the time to feel conflicted, to think things over. He needed to act.

 

“I’ll do it.” Oikawa said.

 

“No, you can’t. Please, this isn’t something you can just jump into, Oikawa! Both consciousnesses will die.” Kenma tried reasoning with him.

 

“I came here and messed up your world. My own world is messed up too. It’s fine. I’ll do it. You all deserve his life more than mine.” Oikawa said. And he meant it. For some reason, his own death didn’t scare him. He had come to terms with it a while ago, when he couldn’t even figure out how to get home. For all he knew, his body back at home was dead anyway. 

 

“Oikawa you can’t!” Kenma grabbed onto his forearms, “I’ve caused enough death in this lifetime, I can’t be responsible for yours too!” Kenma’s resolve had shattered and he was outright pleading with him not to go through with it. There were tears running down his face and his voice was choked.

 

“Kenma, you aren’t responsible for  _ any  _ deaths.” Oikawa said seriously, looking down at the vulnerable form in front of him.

 

“Yes I am, I -”

 

“That was  _ not  _ you. That was him.” Oikawa said, tossing his head in Kuroo’s direction, “His parent’s deserved their death. Iwaizumi’s parents death were his fault too. Iwaizumi’s death is his fault. It’s all his fault. He chose this. He said so himself. And my death is my own choice.” Oikawa said. One would think that speaking about imminent death would scare the idea of sacrificing oneself away. But it didn’t. Oikawa stayed strong, even though his heart quivered.

 

Kenma stared at him with watery eyes, “You are the strongest person I have ever met.” He rushed forward and hugged Oikawa. He could tell this meant a lot to him, because if he knew anything about Kenma, he wasn’t very vulnerable with his feelings, nor did he throw hugs out for free. It was breaking his will to see Kenma so torn up, but in the end, it would be better.

 

“I’m really not.” Oikawa said sadly, because he wasn’t. He was doing this because he was weak. He was doing it because he couldn’t fathom a universe where Iwaizumi wasn’t walking around with his sarcasm and warm eyes and hundred-watt smile. He was doing it because he felt that Iwaizumi deserved a place in this world more than he did.

 

Kenma sighed and pulled away, clearly still upset with the answer, but not fighting him anymore. “Put your hands over the wound, and expel all of your energy into his body. It’s that simple. No incantations.”

 

Oikawa smiled at him, “Thank you, I know how hard that was for you.”

 

“I’m glad to have met you.” Kenma said sincerely, giving Oikawa’s forearm one last reassuring squeeze before walking over to Kageyama and Hinata, giving Oikawa his privacy.

 

Oikawa walked over to Iwaizumi’s lifeless form, kneeling in the bloodied grass. He reached over and grabbed the arrow in his hand, yanking it out of his chest, wincing at the sound it made. 

 

He clenched his jaw and looked at Iwaizumi’s face again, “You’ll be back, Iwa-chan. With the people who love you. You deserve to live a happy life.” Hot tears streamed down his face.

 

He took a deep breath and grabbed both of Iwaizumi’s hands, folding them over his wound, then he clasped both of his hand his his own. They were still warm. He closed his eyes and willed everything up inside of him, and started to push it out of his body.

 

It was a weird sensation to begin with. It was like, taking sleep inducing medicine and feeling yourself get woozier and woozier. The physical feeling was as if he was standing in front of a giant vacuum cleaner and the force inside his body was being pulled away from him. He started feeling weak and lightheaded, but fought through it and continued to push his life force into Iwaizumi’s. His mind was muddled, like staying conscious was wading through tar. He felt the body beneath him move slightly and he opened his eyes as far as they could, which was only half-lidded. His vision was blurry, his hearing fading. 

 

The body moved again, this time squeezing his hands back. He felt his heart flip weakly. 

 

“Oikawa?” He heard from a strained voice. There were dark spots in his vision.

 

“Oikawa, what… what are you doing?” Iwaizumi asked voice weak, seeing the blood covering his chest, and seeing Oikawa’s body getting paler, like the blood was draining from his body as he spoke that sentence. 

 

“I saved you, Iwa-chan. You get to live again.” Oikawa said in a weak, wobbly voice, trying to put on a smile, but moving the muscles in his mouth took too much effort and he needed to focus. 

 

“No, no, why? Oikawa, why did you do that? No you can’t, you can’t die!” Iwaizumi said, sitting up, cradling Oikawa in his arms. The vacuum feeling disappeared when Iwaizumi removed his hands, but it was already too late.

 

Oikawa felt warm and cold at the same time, head swimming, getting pulled down into darkness, “It’s okay.”

 

“No, it’s not okay!” He thought he felt tears fall onto his cheeks but his senses were too dull to register anything.

 

“It’s okay, Hajime. Because I got to fall in love with you all over again, and that’s the best thing I could want out of life.” Oikawa croaked.

 

“Tooru, I love you!” was the last thing he heard before the last bit of light and consciousness faded from Oikawa’s sight and he sunk into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um,,,,,,,,y'all hate me don't you,,,,,,,,,


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the second to last chapter! I'm really sad about that actually, but what can you do, it had to end at some point!

There was a faint beeping in the background of Oikawa’s mind. He couldn’t identify what it was. He couldn’t really identify much, to be honest. He felt like he was floating. Floating in a black river. He remembered losing consciousness, in Iwaizumi’s arms. He muddled through the memories.

 

Ah right, he was dead.  _ So this is what death is like,  _ he thought. It was sort of... peaceful. He felt empty and like he couldn’t move, but he wasn’t panicking. There were no emotions, just an overall cool feeling. It was like laying on fresh sheets after taking a shower. He wanted to sink into this comfort, but there was something. He couldn’t put his finger on it. 

 

Oh, right, the beeping. What was that? The rest of this darkness was silent and calm, but that faint, barely there beeping kept capturing his attention. Something came into his field of view. Was it a field of view? Was he looking with his eyes or his mind?

 

It was a pinhole of white light. He lazily chuckled to himself - or so he imagined himself doing - remembering movies where people shouted, “don’t go towards the light!” when someone was on the brink of death. 

 

He could feel... something emanating from that light. He wondered if the beeping was coming from that. 

 

_ It wouldn’t hurt to check, I’m already dead,  _ he thought to himself. But he didn’t want to leave this comfort. He wanted to stay right here, in this spot forever. He also didn’t know if he even  _ could  _ leave. He didn’t know if he was an entity or if he was a physical being. It was all so… empty.

 

The weird feeling coming from the pinhole kept catching his attention. Before he realized it, it was growing bigger. He was moving towards it. Or, it was moving towards him. He wasn’t sure. The beeping was getting louder too. 

 

Soon enough, he was washed in a bright white light.

 

He tried to pry his eyes open, but it was like they’ve been closed for years. They were heavy and it took every ounce of his strength to open them. He could hear the beeping, much clearer now, and it was coming from right next to him. 

 

His vision was blurry and he was disoriented, but he fought through it to try and make out what was above him. He felt like he was a computer who had been in sleep mode for too long. His muscles were heavy, his mind was groggy and it was taking too long to take in his surroundings. After what felt like an eternity, his vision finally cleared enough for him to see flourescent lights in a drab gray ceiling. 

 

There were all kinds of sounds, mostly machinery, some were muffled and sounded like they were far away. It smelled sterile and too clean, like medicine and rubbing alcohol. He went to move his arm and felt something connected to it. He used all of his energy to get his head to drop to the side. There was something silver right underneath his skin, taped down, and a clear tube sticking out of his arm.

 

His mind caught up and told him it was an IV. So he was in a hospital. It was cold, and his sheets were rough, and his pillow was too thin, but there was a warmth next to his arm. He dragged his sight up a few more inches and saw someone hunched over next to his bed. Head laying on tan arms, asleep.

 

“H-Hajime?” He asked quietly, brow furrowing at the strain it put on his throat. He feels like he hasn’t opened his mouth or used his vocal cords in ages. He tried calling out to him a few more times, and where his voice was getting stronger with each go, it still wasn’t nearly loud enough to wake him up. 

 

He managed to figure out how to move his arm and brushed it up against the sleeping form. Trying to get his attention and ask him what was going on. Looking at him brought up fleeting memories of… something. A dream maybe? Surely not reality, since he’s here. In a hospital. 

 

He mustered up some more strength and nudged him again. This time he stirred and looked up at him with a dazed expression, eyes unfocused and sleepy. He blinked at Oikawa a few times, like he too was waking from an eternal slumber. He watched as realization flooded his features and before Oikawa could attempt to say anything, Iwaizumi shot up.

 

“You’re - You’re awake! You’re awake! Are you really awake?” His eyes were watering, and he reached out a hand tentatively and touched his face. 

 

When Oikawa leaned his cheek into the touch and whispered, “Iwa-chan?” Iwaizumi had snatched his hand back only to put it over his mouth in shock. 

 

“You’re really awake!” He was nearly crying by now and then apparently something dawned on him because he then sprinted for the door and shouted out into the hallway, “He’s awake!”

 

Before he could ask why Iwaizumi was making such a fuss, four other people in lab coats came rushing in to his side, taking his vitals and shining lights in his eyes and doing all sorts of things. He answered their questions with some effort, and eventually the mad rush had died down and there was only one doctor in the room. They had asked Iwaizumi to wait outside while they did whatever they had to.

 

“What’s happening?” Oikawa asked, he still had no idea why he was in the hospital or why Iwaizumi was crying or why he was so weak. It was as if a chunk of his memory had been wiped or something.

 

“I wouldn’t expect you to know.” He said in a comforting tone. Doctors were always seemed genuinely nice, “You’ve been in a coma for a month.”

 

“A coma?!” Oikawa asked, shocked. If he had his normal voice it definitely would’ve reverberated loudly through the room. “How?” He could hear the heart rate monitor start beeping more rapidly due to shock. 

 

“No one really knows. Your roommate came into your dorm and you were still sleeping, and when he tried to wake you up, you wouldn’t. He knew that you weren’t, well, dead because you were breathing, you just, wouldn’t wake up no matter what he tried. You were then brought here, and we ran some tests and there was nothing wrong. Physically, you are a very healthy young man, but it was just like, your consciousness decided to take a holiday.” The doctor explained, a calm smile ever-present on his face.

 

“So, am I okay?” Oikawa asked, looking up at the doctor, chewing on his dry lip out of worry.

 

“Honestly, I believe so, this was a really freak thing, but in this line of work, you get a lot of freak things. We’re going to keep you here for a few more days to run some tests just to clarify that everything is okay.” He continued.

 

“Right…” Oikawa said, trying to make sense of this whole situation. It made no sense to him. He’s never even fainted in his entire life. Hell, he rarely even got colds. Why he would just slip into a coma in the middle of sleeping was a terrifying thought to say the least. 

 

“You have a really great boyfriend, you know.” The doctor said as he fiddled with the IV and other machinery.

 

“Hmm?” Oikawa mused, wondering what brought this up.

 

“He didn’t leave your side all month.” He said with a fond smile.

 

“But he has university!” Oikawa said, worried that he was going to fail because of him. The heart rate monitor beeped rapidly again.

 

“Don’t worry about that, we contacted the school and explained everything and they put a pardon on him. His professors allowed his friends to record the lectures and gave him his work online.” The doctor said with a chuckle, “We tried to convince him to go and that we’d contact him the moment you woke up, but he refused. Vehemently. He was a mess the first week you were omitted, but after a while, it became routine. He’s quite friendly with a lot of the staff here.”

 

“Huh.” Oikawa said, trying to imagine Iwaizumi spending everyday in the hospital at his side. His insides warmed at the thought.

 

“Alright, that’s all for now, I’ll let him back in and you two can have your reunion. I’ll contact your parents in the meantime.” The doctor said with a smile, before leaving the room.

 

Before he knew it, Iwaizumi was poking his head in cautiously, “Oikawa, is it really you?”

 

“Morning.” He said with a smile and a hoarse voice.

 

“Here, drink some water.” Iwaizumi said, walking over and sitting on the side of the bed, propping up Oikawa’s head to drink some water. Oikawa felt like he’s never had water in his entire life and finished the whole cup in one go.

 

He cleared his throat and made a face at the feeling, licking his lips like he was trying to figure out how to work his body again.

 

Iwaizumi was watching him with tears in his eyes before dropping down and holding Oikawa close, sobbing into his chest, “It’s really you, you’re really here, I can’t believe it.” 

 

Oikawa stroked his head, feeling upset with himself that he couldn’t reciprocate this intense emotion because he was still trying to figure everything out.

 

“I’m so sorry, Tooru. I’m so fucking sorry, I was such an asshole, I love you so much, so so so much.” Iwaizumi said between gasps and sobs.

 

“Iwa-chan, why are you apologizing?” Oikawa asked, confused.

 

Iwaizumi sat up at that, “You don’t remember?” He asked.

 

Oikawa shook his head. 

 

“We broke up.” Iwaizumi said flatly, tears still filling his eyes.

 

Oikawa’s eyes widened, “What, why?”   
  


“Because I was an idiot, that’s why. God, I was such a fucking idiot.” Iwaizumi began to sob again. 

 

Oikawa let him bury his face back into his chest and he didn’t say anything as he tried to muddle through his memories, but it’s hard to remember things when you don’t even remember falling into a coma. After a while, he finally got to what Iwaizumi was referring to. 

 

“Oh... I remember now.” Oikawa said, heart squeezing at the memory.

 

“I’m so fucking sorry, I was so stupid, it was such a stupid idea. You’re perfect Tooru, no one can replace you. I love you so much, you’re the most important thing in my life, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Iwaizumi rambled as if he was trying to get the words out before Oikawa fell into another coma.

 

“Please stop, it’s okay. You were right, I was being selfish. Not that that’s surprising. I’m always selfish.” Oikawa said with a chuckle, eyes tearing up at Iwaizumi’s confessions.

 

“That’s true.” He said into his chest.

  
“That’s the Iwa-chan I know.” Oikawa said fondly.

 

Iwaizumi looked up at him, eyes brimming with emotion and tears, face flushed and blotchy, cheeks stained with tears, eyelashes damp, and Oikawa thought that he’s never seen anyone more beautiful. They must’ve thought the same thing because they met each other halfway and shared a passionate, emotion-filled kiss. They were both crying by the time they pulled apart.

 

“I thought I lost you forever, Tooru.” Iwaizumi said with a shaky breath, resting his head on Oikawa’s chest again, listening to the heart beat he so dearly treasured.

 

“It would take a lot more than that to get rid of me, Hajime. I would cross dimensions for you.” He said fondly.

 

Suddenly, the door burst open and his parents were on the other side of it. The moment his mom and him locked eyes, she burst into tears, rushing forward and enveloping both Iwaizumi and Oikawa into a tight embrace.

 

***

This continued on for a while, and became routine. The doctors would come in, do some tests, his mom and dad would talk to him, then leave. He would talk to Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi would update him on the world, a lot can change in a month in this day and age. His old team came to visit him one day, Hanamaki and Matsukawa making plenty of jokes on how his stupidity finally knocked him out and whatnot. 

 

Today, was the day he got discharged. He had assumed he was just going straight back to university but the doctors wanted him to take a few days more at home to rest easy before he went back to his classes. It was Wednesday, so he agreed, opting to resume classes that Monday. Iwaizumi elected to stay with him, and his parents didn’t argue. He said he would go back to his university Sunday night. He had repeatedly asked Oikawa if he was okay with it, as if Oikawa would complain about something like that. But, he had to remember that they  _ had  _ broken up.

 

They walked into his house and Oikawa was struck with nostalgia. It wasn’t like he lived far from home, it was like forty five minutes to an hour tops away from his university, he just never got the chance to. His parents had left Oikawa in Iwaizumi’s care while they went back to work. Iwaizumi and Oikawa had settled in on the couch, watching some documentary, but they weren’t even 10 minutes into it when there was a knock on his door. Oikawa looked over to it and shot a puzzling glance to Iwaizumi, who was attempting to hide a smile. 

 

Oikawa got up and answered the door. Before he could even try and guess who it was, a weight flew at him and wrapped around him, sobbing in relief. He looked over the shoulder of whoever was holding him, shocked frozen, and saw Bokuto, Akaashi, Kenma, Hinata and Kageyama. So the person that was currently wailing around him must be Kuroo.

 

He relaxed and let a smile fall onto his lips, rubbing comforting circles into Kuroo’s back, “What are you guys doing here?” He asked to everyone else.

 

However, it wasn’t ‘everyone else’ that answered. Kuroo had tore himself off of Oikawa and grabbed him by the shoulders holding him at arm’s length. “ _ What are we doing here?!  _ Dude! I thought you had died or something! What the fuck man, that was terrifying! We’re here because we got the good news duh! I thought my roommate was a goner, I had to come see for myself that you were okay. Never do that to me again!” Kuroo shouted at him, shaking him by the shoulders.

 

“Don’t break him now.” Iwaizumi said jokingly, sidling up beside Oikawa.

 

“Iwaizumi! What’s up man, you’re lookin’ a lot better than the last time I saw you.” He said, slapping him on the shoulder and moving so they could walk into the house.

 

“Feeling better, now that this one’s awake.” Iwaizumi said, relief coating his words every time he said them.

 

“So, I might’ve thrown a little ‘glad you’re not dead party’ for you.” Iwaizumi said sheepishly when they walked into the sitting area. 

 

“I’m perfectly okay with that.” Oikawa said gleefully, planting a kiss onto Iwaizumi’s cheek. The group sat down in Oikawa’s living room, Iwaizumi on Oikawa’s left and Kuroo on Oikawa’s right on the couch. Kenma was propped up on the arm of the chair, leaning on Kuroo. Bokuto was on the ground, leaning up against the couch. Akaashi was next to him on a plush chair. Hinata and Kageyama on the loveseat across from Akaashi. Oikawa looked from person to person and smiled, each face matching one from his dream he must’ve had while he was in his coma. 

 

“You know, it’s funny that this exact group is here.” He said, around a bite of pizza.

 

“Why?” Kuroo asked, taking his third shot.

 

“Because, while I was out I had the weirdest dream, and us eight were in it. Along with Ukai and Ushijima, but I wouldn’t expect them to be here.” Oikawa said.

 

“You dreamt about Ushiwaka?” Iwaizumi asked incredulously.

 

“Was it a sexy dream?” Bokuto asked suggestively. Akaashi punched him in the arm.

 

“Yes,” Oikawa said to Iwaizumi, “And no, sorry to burst your bubble big guy.” Oikawa said to Bokuto.

 

“Guys, shut up! What happened?” Hinata asked excitedly. 

 

Oikawa was glad that he, Hinata, and Kageyama had grown closer over the past year, they were a rather interesting pair. It was awkward the first time Kenma had brought them by. Kuroo had invited all of them. But after a while, it became normal, Oikawa even offering to let them practice with his university team. Those two powerhouses snapped up the offer immediately. His team was put off by their talent at first, but then became accustomed to them, some of them even requesting Oikawa to invite them over. It was nice, not holding grudges against people anymore. That shits tiring.

 

“Well, let’s see, I don’t even know where to begin, it was such an intricate dream, I swear it felt real.” Oikawa said with a laugh.

 

“Who knows, maybe your consciousness transferred to a different universe and that’s why you were in a coma.” Kenma said, eyes lifting from his phone to peer through his lashes at Oikawa. 

 

“Okay, you can stop being a nerd whenever-”

 

Oikawa cut Kuroo off, “No no, that’s… actually the reasoning the Kenma gave me there.”

 

Kenma just shrugged, eyes still unreadable.

 

“What? I don’t get it.” Iwaizumi said, brows furrowed, like usual.

 

“Okay, okay, so here’s the gist of it.” Oikawa went and explained the whole thing, acting it out, imitating their voices, the lot. If anyone’s gonna say anything about Oikawa, he loved being dramatic and he loved being the center of attention.

 

“I am completely offended and shocked that I was made out to be such an asshole.” Kuroo said, disgruntled.

 

“I’m not.” Akaashi said flatly.

 

“Hey! You shut up, you’re just his servant.” Kuroo said, sticking his tongue out at Akaashi.

 

“That’s not very different to reality though.” Kenma said with a snicker.

 

“Can’t argue with that.” Akaashi sighed.

 

“What? Akaashi! You’re not my servant!” Bokuto shouted indignantly.

 

“No, but if I weren’t by your side as often as I am, you’d probably be the second one in a coma.” Akaashi stated, causing the room to burst into laughter and Bokuto to pout.

 

“I’m a warrior! That’s awesome! I have a sword! I probably use it like  _ ‘shing!’  _ and ‘ _ shwaaa!’  _ and  _ ‘k’ting!’”  _ Hinata exclaimed, waving his arms around like he was holding a sword, “Kageyama just has a dumb bow.”   
  


“I apologize for killing you in this dream, Iwaizumi-san.” Kageyama apologized.

 

“You, uh, don’t have to apologize for something that happened in a dream…” Iwaizumi said awkwardly.

 

“But the best thing, was that I got to see this brute fall in love with me all over again.” Oikawa said with a coo, crawling up into Iwaizumi’s lap and cuddling him. 

 

“Can it, shittykawa.” Iwaizumi grumbled, but there was no malice in it, seeing as he was smiling as well. Based off the way his body heat rose, he was definitely blushing. 

 

The rest of the night was spent making up scenarios of what happened in this dream world. Apparently his parents had known about this too and they had brought home plenty of pizza’s for the boys and they all ate dinner and laughed and talked with each other. Before they knew it, it was getting late. Kageyama and Hinata had a train to catch, as did Kenma and Akaashi. Bokuto and Kuroo stayed a bit later, because they didn’t have classes til afternoon, but they ended up leaving not too long after.

 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi cleaned up the little mess they had managed to make and then retired for the night. 

 

“You were so traumatized by me breaking up with you that you had a dream where you were so driven with greed to have me that you became a demon king and died for me huh?” Iwaizumi snorted while they were entangled in the sheets of Oikawa’s bed. 

 

“Don’t make a joke, Iwa-chan! I was really  _ really  _ sad thinking that you hated me and didn’t want to be with me anymore!” Oikawa pouted.

 

“I know… I’m still so sorry about that. It was stupid.” Iwaizumi said, voice taking on a serious tone.

 

“You can stop apologizing now, it’s okay. I’ve forgiven you and you’re here with me now, and that’s all that matters.” Oikawa turned his head up so he could look at Iwaizumi directly.

 

“I’ve been thinking…” Iwaizumi started.

 

“That’s never a good sign.” Oikawa joked. Iwaizumi pinched his ass and Oikawa shrieked, slapping his chest.

 

“I think I’m going to transfer to your university after the semester ends.” Iwaizumi finished.

 

“What?” Oikawa asked, surprised, “Why?”

 

“After what happened, I realized my reasoning for going to a different university was stupid.” Iwaizumi explained.

 

“What, that your university has a fantastic medical program?” Oikawa asked, still surprised that he was even considering it.

 

“No, that distance between us would be good.” Iwaizumi said.

 

“Absence makes the heart grow fonder.” 

 

“Not in our case apparently. Just... when I heard the news, it was like I had a revelation. I didn’t realize just how much you meant to me until I was on the brink of losing you… forever. Tooru, I never want to experience that again, and if that means transferring schools, than that’s what I’ll do.” Iwaizumi said seriously.

 

“I get that, and my biggest fear is losing you too, but you can’t give up your future because of me.” Oikawa retorted. He understood where he was coming from, but he couldn’t fathom Iwaizumi giving up something he loved just to be closer to him.

 

“You are my future, Tooru.” Iwaizumi replied seriously, “If it’s a future without you in it, I don’t want it.”

 

“Hajime, I love you, but coming here would be stupid.” Oikawa protested.

 

“So, you don’t want me here?” Iwaizumi questioned.

 

“No, that’s not it, stop being stupid!” Oikawa groaned, exasperatedly, “We both know now that losing each other is the last thing we want. So - at least I know this is true for me - I’ll do everything in my power to make sure that doesn’t happen. We’re only a few hours away from each other. We could visit every weekend if need be. We don’t have to be afraid of being separated anymore, Hajime. We know that what we have is greater than distance.”

 

“I know, but, I can’t get another call like that again, Tooru. It felt like my world had collapsed underneath me. What if you get hurt in volleyball and I’m not there? What if this freak thing happens again? I don’t like that risk.” Iwaizumi’s voice was laced with worry and fear. What happened had shaken both of them.

 

“But what if I do get hurt in volleyball, regardless if you’re with me? You still can’t stop it from happening, and you’d just have to sit in a hospital room all over again. It’s the same thing, Hajime. Please, continue going to your university. We’ll make it work. I know we will. You’re going to be a great doctor, and I’m going to be a great astrophysicist, and when we graduate, we’ll find a university in the states and go to graduate school, and live together in a cute apartment, with a cat-”

 

“- a dog.” Iwaizumi interrupted.

 

“A cat  _ and  _ a dog, and lot’s of pretty house plants, and we’ll make dinner together and fall asleep in each other’s arms, and it will be fantastic. All we have to do is make it through three years.” Oikawa assured. 

 

“You’re right. When did you become so insightful?” Iwaizumi asked, squeezing him close.

 

“Maybe it was when I had to be a King for a month.” Oikawa joked.

  
“If you’re a king, I’ll be your prisoner anyday.” Iwaizumi sighed into his hair contentedly, the two of them falling asleep embraced in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this was all fluff and gross cuteness, but there's an epilogue after this! Don't worry!


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, this is it! The final chapter! Stay tuned in the end notes to see me get REAL sappy with y'all :D

> **_THREE YEARS LATER_ ** <

 

“Iwa-chan! Where are we? You’ve taken me all over Japan all day! I’m tired!” Oikawa whined and giggled simultaneously, scratching at the hands covering his eyes attempting to regain his view.

 

“Would you quit your complaining already and just trust me?” Iwaizumi reprimanded lightly, continuing to guide Oikawa to their final destination. 

 

Oikawa huffed and puffed until they finally came to a halt, Iwaizumi releasing his hands and bopping him on the head for all the complaints.

 

Oikawa took less than a second to register where they were standing. “The planetarium! My favorite!” Oikawa clasped his hands together excitedly, “The weather is perfect for this! It’s completely clear!”    
  
“No shit, do you think I would’ve taken you to the planetarium on a cloudy day? I may be working in a hospital, but I know when you can and can’t see stars.” Iwaizumi snorted.

 

“No need to be rude, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa sneered, walking in first.

 

They walked in and seated themselves in the observatory, “It’s such a nice night, why is no one else here?” Oikawa questioned.

 

“I may have rented the place out.” Iwaizumi, somehow sounding both sheepish and smug. He may be in his last year of university, but he  _ did  _ work in a hospital, and doctors’ salaries are something to scoff at.

 

“What a sugar daddy.” Oikawa said suggestively, waggling his eyebrows at him.

 

Iwaizumi shoved his shoulder. “Don’t make this perverted, we’re here because you like looking at stars, moron.” he chuckled, rolling his eyes.

 

“Yes yes, I know.” Oikawa said with a huff and dismissive wave of his hand, “Since you went through all the effort of doing this  _ and  _ since you don’t know anything about stars and constellations and whatnot, I’ll do the honors of pointing things out to you.”

  
They say there, staring up at the sky, Oikawa going on and on about each constellation and what they represent and their history. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but watch his eyes sparkle as he talked about something he loved so much. 

 

After a while, Oikawa stopped explaining things and sighed, “Well, that’s about all that’s visible tonight,” he said, sitting up and stretching, “Are you going to tell me why you’ve been spoiling me so much today?”

 

“Come with me, and I’ll let you know.” Iwaizumi said, guiding him through the double doors on their left that lead to an empty room normally used for presentations or conventions. 

 

Oikawa opened the doors and gasped, there were what seemed to be thousands of stringed lights hanging from the ceiling, mimicking the night sky. Their friends and family were by the stage, some leaning against the wall near it, others sat directly on it, all trying to hide anticipated looks. 

 

“Guys! What are you -” Oikawa was cut off by Iwaizumi.   
  
“Oikawa.” he said from behind him. Oikawa turned around and was met with Iwaizumi kneeling in front of him, a nervous and almost glowing look on his face. Realization struck him the moment he made eye contact with Iwaizumi, and his hands shook as they covered his mouth in shock, his eyes already watering.

 

“Tooru, you asked why I’ve been spoiling you all day. I’m sure you’ve already noticed, but I brought you to all the places that were important to us one way or another. The park, where we met when we were kids. The restaurant where we had our first date. The amusement park where we had our first kiss. And here, the place where I told you I loved you. Well, I’m here to do it again. This day, three years ago, was the day you woke up from your coma. It was one of the happiest days of my life, because before that, I was trying to picture my life without you. How I would continue without your beautiful presence, and realizing that was impossible. But now, I don’t have to. Because, I want to be with you forever. I want to go to graduate school with you in the states, and be the best doctor and you be the best astrophysicist. I want to get a cute apartment with a cat -”

 

“And a dog.” Oikawa interrupted between sobs.

 

Iwaizumi chuckled, “Yes, and a dog. With lots of house plants. I want to eat dinner with you every night. Fall asleep intertwined with you every night. Wake up and have breakfast with you every night. And when we’re older, I want to adopt kids with you and have a family. I want to grow old with you, Tooru, because my life is nothing if you’re not in it. I want my future, to be our future, because a future without you is pointless. So, will you do me the honor of spending the rest of our lives together, as my husband?”   
  


Oikawa practically shrieked yes, throwing himself at Iwaizumi, kissing his face all over and crying into his neck. Hinata, Bokuto, Kuroo and Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s moms were all sobbing in the background. 

 

“I love you so much Hajime.” Oikawa said between choked breaths, as Iwaizumi slid the silver band onto his finger.

 

“I love you too, Tooru.” Iwaizumi said, pulling him in for a passionate kiss, one that conveyed everything they couldn’t put into words.

 

When they broke away, and Oikawa had calmed down slightly, he looked at Iwaizumi and said, “That was cute, using my words as your proposal. I’m glad you’re taking notes on being dramatic,” Oikawa waved his hand at the lights hanging from the ceiling as they walked over to their friends, “But  _ my  _ proposal still would’ve been more dramatic.”

 

“Well, I have the rest of my life to perfect that, don’t I?” Iwaizumi retorted.

 

“The rest of  _ our  _ lives.”

 

***

“Iwaizumi, are you ready to go?” Kenma asked, poking his head into Iwaizumi’s room.

 

Iwaizumi nodded his head, standing up from his bed and walking out, to meet Kageyama, Hinata, and Kenma.

 

Three years ago, today, was the day Oikawa died. He had sacrificed his own life for Iwaizumi’s, and Iwaizumi will never know why. Yes, it was because he loved him, but did he really think that he’d want to live a life without Oikawa in it? He had come to terms with that fact now, but it was nearly impossible to deal with at first. He blamed himself for everything, regardless of how much the others told him not to. 

 

But, it’s been three years, and Iwaizumi has grown stronger. It’s not like that sadness still isn’t there, he’s just adjusted it into bittersweetness rather than immense despair. He’s now happy that he got to live a life with Oikawa in it. Even if it was only a month that they were truly together, Oikawa had changed him and made him a better person. He would rather live like this than to have never lived a life without Oikawa in it at all.

 

The group walked to the clearing in the forest where it all happened, like they do on this day every year. All of them had something to repay Oikawa, even Kageyama and Hinata, who were in his presence for less than an hour. The quartet were living in a sort of calm peace these days. After Kuroo had come to that day, and made sense of the situation, he fled. Oikawa must’ve been more vital to his plan than they had realized, because he has still yet to show his face. Which is good on his part, because the next time Iwaizumi saw him, would be the last time he saw anything. He wasn’t planning on holding back. 

 

They reached the clearing a short while after leaving, but it wasn’t really a ‘clearing’ anymore. They had planted flowers in the field, with the help of Ushijima, for Oikawa. It was a beautiful field of bright colors, something that you immediately smile when you see. Just like Oikawa himself.

 

This time, instead of just paying his respects, Iwaizumi had something special. He hadn’t told the others about it until he had a firm grasp on it. He’d spoken to Akaashi a few times, and Akaashi helped him, and now he felt confident enough to do it in front of others.

 

The others always let Iwaizumi do his own thing when they get there. He was grateful for it, it wasn’t that he didn’t like showing his emotions, he liked being alone with Oikawa’s memories where he felt closest to him. He walked into the middle of the field, making sure not to step on any of the flowers, and knelt down in front of a wilting yellow rose. He cupped his hands around the base of the petals and closed his eyes.

 

_ Oikawa, you are so beautiful and amazing. Thank you so much for being apart of my life, thank you for learning to love myself again, to allow people in. Thank you for tearing down the wall I had created. Thank you for loving me and letting me love you.  _

 

He opened his eyes when he heard the gasps from behind him. It must have worked. Not only had the one in his hand began to glow with a golden shimmer, all the flowers around him started glowing too. He felt the warmth of the magic inside of him and he smiled, tilting his head up to the sky, letting tears fall. It was almost as if he could feel Oikawa inside of him, smiling and telling him everything is going to be alright.

 

“Iwaizumi, you… you can use magic?” Hinata asked, not wanting to disturb him, but also curious at this new knowledge.

 

Iwaizumi kissed the rose and it glowed even brighter, before he released it and stood up, facing the others with a small smile on his face and tears still in his eyes, “Yes, I’ve been talking to Akaashi, I found out shortly after Oikawa died, but I had no clue how to utilize it.”

 

“How is that possible? Wouldn’t you have known a long time ago if you could wield magic?” Kageyama asked.

 

“It’s Oikawa’s.” Kenma said, a warm smile on his face.

 

Iwaizumi nodded, “Akaashi said he’d remembered this magic before, and after explaining everything, he said that his magic got transferred into my body when he revived me.”

 

“Wow.” Hinata said, staring at the field in awe, the multicolored glow giving everyone and everything an ethereal feel.

 

Iwaizumi turned back around to face the glowing field, breathing deeply, inhaling the scent. He smiled at the flowers, feeling peaceful and warm, because he knew he’d always have Oikawa with him in this way. They would always be connected, as if he had left him his magic so that even in the afterlife, he would forever protect him and continue to strengthen him.

  
With his newfound confidence to wield Oikawa’s magic to it’s full potential, he turned to face the world head on, with new vision. Ready to take on anything side by side with Oikawa residing strong in his soul. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! I'm so fucking grateful for every single one of you that accompanied me on this ride. This was by far one of my favorite stories to write, and your comments literally made me so happy. I'm so so glad you all enjoyed it, because I know I did. It's bittersweet, that it's over now, but it had to end at some point. And I think it ended pretty well, I mean I even made myself cry when I was proofreading lmao. But yeah, this is where our journey ends guys! You can keep watch for anything else I write, or you can hit me up on tumblr (@chibiichan) or this could just be the end of our relationship. Whatever y'all want. Alright, I've written enough, and I'm sure y'all are tired of me by now, so once again, thank you thank you thank you, and goodnight :)


End file.
